Braced Company
by GreenLeoFiend
Summary: Change can be painful. As Bella and Launchpad's wedding approaches, their combinded families deal with...Life. Sequel to Double Triangle Trouble... Chapter 24 and Epilogue up.
1. Chapter 1

**Braced Company**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

_**Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck.**_

**Written By**

**Stef With a F**

* * *

_**Disclaimers:**_

_**Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future. **_**Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Bella (Duck) Duck Widgeon looked up at the ceiling-- it was very dark, yet she knew it was green, plastic. She rolled over and felt nothing, but the deflating air mattress, the cover sheet came off due to her constant tossing and turning.

She felt lonely, as if she was the only female duck in existence. A sudden fear imprisoned her, and she gasped to breathe.

"Launchpad?" she quietly called out, reaching out for her husband-to-be, her fiancé, since last August when he proposed at Sugar Loaf Mountain in Rio de Janeiro almost ten months ago.

But he did not answer, so she turned over quickly, now more awake, and found that Launchpad was not with her.

She bent her head back onto her pillow in submission and sighed at herself. She forgotten, she was on a camping trip with some of her girlfriends. They dragged her away a few days ago. Launchpad was still in Duckburg. And she wouldn't see him again until the night of the dress rehearsal, about a week away. She still did not fully comprehend why they kidnapped her to a mosquito-ridden place instead of a nice hotel with a spa.

Bella glanced at her watch; it was almost five. She reached into one of her sports bags she brought along as luggage and grabbed a pair of sweat pants. She then quickly got dressed and slipped out of the tent.

It was still dark, but there was a hint that dawn was not too far away, and at any rate she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. She yawned, and stretched her face, moving her wild hair out of the way.

She shook her head, silently screamed within herself, "No Bella, there is no doubt, you love Launchpad with every piece of your heart, with every piece of your soul. There is no denying the great desire in brings out when you are with him."

She shivered, and held herself. "Third time is the charm..." And with that she released the hold on herself, and made herself into the woods, following the path to the lake just a few acres from here. Satisfied that she was alone, she took off her sweat pants, tied up her long T-shirt just about her navel and jumped in.

* * *

Donald tossed and turned. He reached out for his wife who wasn't there. It wasn't Daisy's idea to bring Bella to the middle of no where, but when Bella's old friends from Anatidaeville dragged Bella to the camp the night before, Daisy decided to come too. Now Donald would of course miss his wife, but that wasn't the reason why he felt so concerned. Something has been troubling Daisy for a couple weeks now. And each time he questioned her about it, he got the same answer over and over. I'm fine.

He shook his head and reached out to the phone and began to dial Daisy's cell phone.

_Please stand by, we are connecting you to a voicemail voice box... Hello? Daisy Duck's cell phone; I can not get to the phone..._

Donald hung up the phone without leaving a message, sloppily placing the receiver on its base before attempting to go back to bed. After a few moments of consideration, he decided to get up, since the alarm would be going off in about an hour anyway. And this way he could use the shower before the boys emerged.

* * *

Huey was chatting on his laptop.

HuemanQB1: Better go Gos, the parentals will emerge soon.

IceDuckQueen: Just your uncle? Daisy and your mom are on that trip, right?

Huey nodded even though he knew Gosalyn couldn't see him.

HuemanQB1: Yeah, Bachelorette type of thingGoodnight Love you.

IceDuckQueen: Yeah, Dad should be back from his case soonLove you too. Night.

Huey sign-off from his computer and sneaked off to bed. It was the summer after his senior year of high school, and the last few days he has been staying up for an insane amount of hours. Most of the time the eighteen-year-old has been spending at least part of these late hours in front of the computer talking to his seventeen-year-old girl friend. He was so much engrossed in his conversation that he did not even realize what was going on just a few feet away.

* * *

"Dewey..." a female voice said. "I hear someone coming. I'm going to get you in so much trouble, I should have left hours ago," she continued a bit frantically.

"Shh..." Dewey whispered dismissly, "It will be alright. Uncle Donald is going to work in few hours, and Mom and Daisy aren't home. Just stay a little longer."

The female duck nodded. "Oh okay, I'm so sorry about this. It's just that I got kicked out of the dorm, I already lost the apartment at the MoonBeam...Jeff and Dad are out of town...And..."

"Shh..." Dewey said again. "It's okay Ash."

He kissed her gently on the cheek.

Ash smiled weakly.

"I'll be right back," Dewey informed.

Ashley nodded.

After Dewey left, Ashley took out a laptop she had under Dewey's bed. She wrote down a quick entry before putting it back away.

* * *

Gosalyn turned off her computer when she heard some approaching footsteps. She walked to her bedroom door and opened the door a peak.

"Hey-a Gos," Launchpad said.

"Hey," Gosalyn said back.

"Can't sleep or waiting for us?" Launchpad asked.

"A little of both, where's Dad?"

"Downstairs on the couch. Busy night."

Gosalyn nodded. "OkayHey, Launchpad?"

"Yeah Gos?"

"I'm going to miss you when you move next week."

"I'm going to miss you too. But we are not moving that far away. I'm still going to be your dad's sidekick."

Gosalyn nodded. "But it won't be the same thing."

"Of course it won't. You know I love Bella and Melanie so very much."

"Of course, I have come a bit fond of them too."

Launchpad grinned. "You know, I thought about staying here with you all. But the house is crowed enough without adding three more of us. Though, Melanie, Ronnie, and Lisa seem to get along very well."

Gosalyn laughed. "Yeah. In a way they're kinda cousins, you know."

Launchpad nodded. "Well, I need some sleep before breakfast. And I think you better go to bed too. Give your eyes some rest from that monitor."

Gosalyn blushed.

"I can barely bear being away from him for one minute."

Launchpad nodded and crossed his arms.

"I know. But you better be careful, and he better be treating you right...or he will have to answer to me."

Gosalyn giggled. "I know. But you don't have to worry. Goodnight whatever..."

"Goodnight."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Braced Company**

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

Written By Stef With a F

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck. Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble _

**Disclaimers and Warnings:**

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future. Many chapters in this story have a TV-14 rating. This could be for language (though that should be kept at minimum), suggestive dialogue, mild sexual content, and moderate violence. Nothing that should ever be considered R, but might be too severe to be considered PG

> * * *

**Chapter 2 **

* * *

"Hey Cindy," Daisy called out. "Have you seen Bella this morning?" It was now about 9:00 AM, and, slowly, all the campers, were awaking from there slumber. Most of the camp style Bridal Shower guests have already arrived, one of the exceptions being Launchpad's thirty-year-old sister, Loopy, who was running a bit late.

Cindy paused for a second before shaking her head. "Oh no, though she might have taken a walk she does that when she is in deep thought."

Daisy nodded.

"Are you feeling okay? You look a little pale..."

Daisy nodded again. "I'm fine, just feel a little under the weather, but it will pass. Looks like it will be a nice sunny day."

"I hope so," Cindy said. "I hope Loopy finds this place alright. Do you know Launchpad's sister at all?"

Daisy shook her head.

"No, I never met her. I am just getting to know Launchpad actually. Before Launchpad got involved with Bella, even my husband made his acquaintance only a few times."

Cindy nodded.

Daisy smiled, "I think I might go look for her a few minutes."

"Oh okay," Cindy said, giving Daisy a half-way glance, "Are you sure you are okay?"

Daisy covered her face and yawned, "Yeah, guess I am just not used to roughing it."

"Oh okay," Cindy said again, she didn't know Daisy very well, so she wasn't going to pry further. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Sure," Daisy accepted.

Cindy fished out a lunchbox size Sunny Delight and handed it to Daisy. Daisy accepted the drink and opened it.

"Thanks I was actually feeling a bit light-headed."

Cindy paused momentarily before she continued, "Sweetie, are you pregnant?"

Daisy shrugged her shoulders, "Maybe, I might be, but I haven't seen the doctor yet. None of the family knows, not even Donald, so you can't say anything...because what if you know..."

Cindy nodded, understanding, "You have my word."

Cindy was tempted to ask why she hasn't told Donald, but she didn't; she knew that it wasn't her business. Back when she helped Bella with her last pregnancy, she was dealing with a scared woman that cut herself off from her family and was too scared to come back to them.

Since Bella has mysteriously disappeared this morning, Cindy was praying that Bella wasn't once again dealing with her personal demons about love and family. Donald and Daisy welcomed her into their home, and she was about to become part of another loving extended family.

Cindy touched Daisy's hand with affection, grabbed a few things out of her cooler and made her way to one of the camp's onsite barbecues.

"How does everyone like their eggs?"

"Oh great breakfast!" said a voice in the distance. "I was just about to offer my services as chef. The little ones are starting to get hungry."

"Oh, do you want to take over Morgana? That would actually be great, I should go find the bride."

"No problem," Morgana assured.

"Yeah, where is my mom, Aunt Cindy?" Melanie asked, who spent the night in Morgana and Lisa's tent. "Good Morning Aunt Daisy."

"Good Morning Sweetie. And Good Morning to you too, Lisa," Daisy answered.

"Good Morning to you too Ms. Duck," Lisa, Morgana and Drake's five-year-old added, before turning to her mother, "May Melanie and I go play?"

Morgana nodded. "But stay near by."

* * *

Louie, who, also had, an eventful day planned with Webby, was up eating breakfast himself: A bowl of the best cereal known to Duckkindd, Life, topped with a sliced banana, two slices of jammed wheat toast, and a glass of orange juice.

When he was done eating breakfast, he wrote a small note and magneted it to the refrigerator before leaving.

Not to far away, just barley out of earshot, Dewey's room guest was finally leaving.

* * *

"Thanks again for last night. I just really needed someone."

Dewey caressed Ashley on the cheek, for someone who was so smart as the sometimes crime fighter, Major Mind, Dewey has always been a fool for a pretty face.

"Ash, you know that I will always be there for you."

Ashley laughed discontentedly, "Of course not, I allowed you right into my bed...well, it was your bed."

"Shh..." he whispered, gently placed an index finger onto her lips.

"Now, I wouldn't be completely telling the truth if I say that I regretted what happened last night. You're so beautiful..."

He paused, collecting his thoughts, and focusing himself before he dared to continue.

"Though, I want you to know that most of all, I am your friend. Your brother, is my brother, my best friend, and I owe it to him to take care of you."

Ashley forced a nervous smile, as she nodded.

Dewey pushed a strain of her dark hair behind her ear, swirling the ends a bit.

Ashley bent her neck back and allowed herself to relax a bit. "Let me give you a shoulder and neck massage, it might make you feel better."

Ash nodded.

There were still a few classes she had to take at the local college, but after an incident that took place in the library less than 24 hours before; she was given an indefinite suspension from the school. She was nearly caught hacking into a government database. She was able to camouflage her intent partly, because otherwise she could have been facing much worse charges than her suspension from school or her possible expulsion. Yet, the computer security at the college, did in fact, notice suspicious activity on the network, hence her punishment.

"Are you feeling better?" Dewey asked.

"A little."

"Ready to tell me what really happened last night?"

Ashley moved away, severing her connection to Dewey's miracle fingers.

"You tell me, you were there too?" she coyly answered.

"Ash..." he said walking up to where Ashley escaped to and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What were you up to with the computer? Why did you risk your college career hacking into some computer files?"

"I told you...that I wanted to know what was in my permanent record. Don't feel that information should be kept from us. I'm over 18, heck I'm almost 21."

"But why an university computer? You must have known how risky that was? And you have your laptop..."

Ashley broke away from Dewey once again and shrugged, "I like a challenge. Please don't ask me again, okay? Please trust me."

Dewey stared at Ashley for a second but then gave in. He knew she was lying but he was going to let it be for now.

"Well, I better go, " she informed him.

"Where you going to go?" he asked.

"I have a few errands to run, then I will probably crash at a friend's house."

"Okay..." Dewey stated, "Let me get your laptop."

Ashley kept her cool, but it took all her strength to shout no, but she knew such a display would arouse suspicion, so she merely nodded.

"Here you go," he said, handing the laptop that Ashley placed under his bed to her.

"Thank you," she said, kissing Dewey on the lips.

It took all of Dewey's being to not scoop her up right now and take her back to bed for more reasons than one.

"Whatever you are up to Ash, I pray that you be careful," Dewey pleaded.

Ash kissed two of her fingers and pressed them against Dewey's lips. "So protective, one would think that you're the one who is two and half years older. I'm fine. Say hi to Hue and Lou for me. Bye."

And then Ashley left.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Launchpad yawned. "I'm tired. Why I am up this early? The world may never know."

He walked over to the refrigerator and took out the milk and poured it into a bowl of Coca Pebbles. He then fixed himself a cup of that new "French Vanilla Nut" flavor of International Coffee his sister Loopy mailed for him to try.

"Hopefully they were all getting along at that camp," he thought.

* * *

Cindy Ganderquack was equipped with a blanket and a Sunny Delight as she searched for the absent bride.

"Bella, are you around? It's time for breakfast!" Cindy shouted. "Cindy?" a faint voice called back.

Cindy sped up in the direction of the voice.

"Bella, are you okay?" she shouted.

"Yeah, what time is? I think my watch is broke," Bella called back.

Cindy made her way to where Bella was and gave her the blanket she brought.

"Midnight swim?" Cindy asked. "If so, you been here quite a long time." Bella shook her head, "Around 5."

Cindy wrapped the blanket around Bella.

"Around 9, Morgana is making breakfast," informed Cindy.

Bella grabbed the Sunny Delight out of Cindy's hand.

"Morg is cooking?" Bella asked with a smile.

Cindy nodded, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Bella shiftily shook her head.

"No, Morg is a good cook. But lets say less than orthodox."

"You mean like something like Chocolate Crickets or Carmel Caterpillars?"

Bella shook her head, "Not exactly, but remember to keep an open mind. Morgana's food may not be the norm, but I have to say I like it. You just have to keep your mind open, forget what you are eating, and just enjoy the taste."

Cindy laughed.

"Trust me," Bella insisted.

"Okay...I'll try."

"Good. Where's Melanie?"

"With Morgana's daughter Lisa."

Bella nodded. "Of course. Okay! Let's eat."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

A/N: I hope that I am not boring you with the set up; it will pick up, I promise. (I hope!) All stories need to be founded. Thanks again for all your past reviews, please know very single one is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Braced Company  
  
A Disney Duck Fanfic:  
  
_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck.  
_  
Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble  
**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Written By  
  
Stef With a F  
**  
_**Disclaimers:** Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series. Rated TV-14 / PG-13  
  
_**Note: A slightly revised copy. Thank you Crazy Girl Person for the heads up. Also, in case you have forgotten. Loopy is Launchpad's sister. She was on an episode of Ducktales years back titled "The Flying McQuacks" (I think that the was the title.) By my estimate she was between the ages of 18 and 22. Though she could have been as young as 16, but how I viewed it, she seemed more like a young adult than a teenager. She was a stereotypical Generation X girl of the 80's.  
**  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**Chapter 3**  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Aaaaah!" Darkwing yawned, so long that his jaw cracked.  
  
"Hey DW," Launchpad called as he came down the stairs. "Might be a good idea to get out of that outfit, what if the Muddlefoots come to visit.  
  
Darkwing flicked his wrist in a dismissive manner. But, after a few seconds he reconsidered, remembering that with how intrusive Herb is; this was a very possible outcome.  
  
"Yeah..." Darkwing finally said, and within seconds, Darkwing was dressed as his civilian self, Drake Mallard.  
  
"Okay happy now?" he yawningly added.  
  
"Yup...I'm so excited."  
  
Drake raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course you are," Drake replied, putting an arm around his best friend. It just seems like yesterday when Morg and I tied the knot. Yeah...Yeah. Yeah. She's as beautiful as the day I met her. Maybe even more beautiful, even though I cannot imagine how that ever could be."  
  
Launchpad smiled. "I just hope nothing in the crime community threatens the big day. I know Bella has been so very understanding with my chosen lifestyle, but I sense if we miss the wedding she will kill us."  
  
Drake nodded. Even though Bella is usually a cool mannered, easy going individual, she has been known to have a temper from time to time.  
  
"Don't worry, we can let GizmoDuck have the glory for once, unless of course you plan on inviting him;" The sentence was as much a question as it was a statement. And it was a question that actually was looking to be answered, even if Drake tried his best to be subtle.  
  
Launchpad's mouth dropped. Did DW actually offer to relent on some glory? I mean this is the guy that almost destroyed his own wedding after he left four times do deal with one Fearsome Five event one after another. This was excluding the fact that Morgana threaten to leave him if he didn't refuse the secret SHUSH case that would have taken place during their honeymoon.  
  
"Oh I know what you are thinking!" Drake announced, waving a finger in Launchpad's direction. "I was young and stupid seven years ago. I was this close to blowing it all with the love of my life. I won't let you do the same. And as your best man, it is my duty to remain at your side."  
  
Launchpad smiled widely.  
  
"Well, I guess that means I don't have to worry about the backup I arranged just in case."  
  
Drake looked hurt.  
  
"You set up a backup for moi?!"  
  
Launchpad placed a hand on his closest friend's shoulder. "Kidding."  
  
Drake crossed his arms. He couldn't help but wonder who this backup would be if Launchpad wasn't kidding. Fenton? It took all his resistance not to make a face.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"That was most delicious!" Cindy informed, as she finished the breakfast Morgana prepared.  
  
"Why thank you," Morgana replied. "It is one of my favorite dishes myself."  
  
Daisy wiped her chin with a napkin.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Morgana smiled widely, yet, the marbles in her stomach were dancing.  
  
"It's a McCawber specialty. Made with our own family grown mushrooms. They are gourmet! We make them in so many flavors!" Morgana announced, quite proud of her family's mushrooms.  
  
"I also added the common omelet standby Green peppers and onions."  
  
Daisy smiled.  
  
"It's really good. What kind of meat is this? It's good, but it doesn't exactly taste like pork?"  
  
Morgana smiled nervously, she stood by her food, even Bella came to enjoy her food, but she was not yet sure about her friends.  
  
"Cobra Cutlets. I brought some over to grill for lunch, but decided to put a few in the omelet instead."  
  
"Cobra Cutlets?" Daisy's eyes became wide, though she wasn't really disgusted; for the food tasted really good. Just the words Cobra Cutlets, the fact she was eating a snake was making her feel a little queasy. Or of course, it could be the other thing...or both.  
  
Morgana bit her beak. Waiting to see if her announcement altered their opinion.  
  
"Is it totally disgusting now?" Morgana inquired. "If people just listened to their tongues instead of their ears..."  
  
"It's delicious," Daisy informed. "Quite unorthodox yes, but that doesn't matter...I just need a drink of water..."  
  
Morgana crossed her arms and pouted. "Should I take that as a yes?" she directed to Bella. "I know you like my cooking."  
  
"I love your cooking", Bella said. "I have been known to burn water...so, you know?"  
  
"Humph!" Morgana shouted, before leaving in huff. If Daisy didn't like her food, she rather her say so than lie.  
  
Bella sighed and laughed, in dismissive matter. "Hey Morgana! Don't take off."  
  
She glanced at Daisy in a disapproving matter and hastily took on off after Morgana.  
  
Daisy sighed, and looked helplessly at Cindy.  
  
"Sweetie, you need to get yourself a pregnancy test."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Louie and Webby were on their way off the McDuck property, when a yellow taxicab entered the front gates.  
  
Louie stopped his car at studied the cab for a few moments.  
  
He rolled down his window, "Hey?"  
  
"Louie!" the male voice shouted.  
  
"Hey! Doofus!" Louie replied.  
  
Webbigal unlatched her seat belt and stuck her head out the window instead.  
  
"Doofus!!" she shouted.  
  
She ran out the door and kissed Doofus on the cheek.  
  
"I have missed you! Are you back for the wedding?!" she shouted excitedly.  
  
Doofus kissed Webby back.  
  
The two dated briefly in middle school. Since it was a relationship with an 11 and 14 year-old, it was nothing more than a few school events, and a couple group dates at the movies or local amusement park. The two broke up on good terms, as they realized they were more friends than anything else, plus the fact that Doofus was transferring to a school in California, which of course is in few hours away from Duckburg, Calisota.  
  
"Sorry, I missed you three's graduations," Doofus said.  
  
"Oh no problem, Doofus, " Louie said, frowning, "We missed yours last year too."  
  
Doofus nodded, "Well, we live rather far away from each other now. I'm just glad that the old gang will be reunited again at Launchpad's wedding. I am so glad he finally getting married."  
  
There was something in Doofus' voice that sounded off, when he just noticed there was one other person in that cab. Louie was curious that the cab had yet to leave.  
  
"Guess who's late for Bridal shower campout for picking me up at the airport?" Doofus announced, as he helped a woman, eleven years his senior out of the cab. Doofus was a year older than the boys were, as he was 19, and Loopy was 30.  
  
He then proceeded to kiss her on the lips.  
  
Webby's mouth drop suddenly but she quickly covered it out of shame and embarrassment.  
  
"This is surprising," she admitted.  
  
"Uh yeah..." Louie quickly agreed. "Though, a good surprise...how you two meet?"  
  
The female duck laughed.  
  
"At the college. I teach an Aviation class at the Doofus's school."  
  
"Wow, that's so freaky Loopy," Webby stated.  
  
Loopy laughed, "Isn't it? Webby weren't you invited to the Bridal shower?"  
  
Webby nodded. "Yeah, but I didn't feel comfortable going. I don't know Louie's mom that well. I'll be at the wedding though. You heading out to the camp?"  
  
Loopy nodded. "And I'm already late. I was going to offer you a drive up if you were going."  
  
Webby smiled, "No but thanks, but like I said, Grammy and I are going to the wedding. See you then?"  
  
Loopy nodded. "Sure thing. Doofus honey, do you have a way home? I'm heading out."  
  
Doofus opened his beak and looked toward Louie.  
  
Louie nodded. "Of course, we need to catch up. Where are you staying?"  
  
"The Duckbill Inn," Doofus answered.  
  
Louie shook his head. "Come over to my house."  
  
"You don't think your uncle will mind?"  
  
"Why would he?" Louie replied. "You are an old friend of mine!"  
  
That was enough for Doofus.  
  
"Great! We just have to stop by later at the hotel and get my stuff!"  
  
"No problem."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ashley worked strenuously at her computer. She has been determined to know the her past ever since something that happened last winter forever changed what she thought she knew about her family and those she loved.  
  
"Come on...Ducky, don't fail me now!" she told her laptop as she tried her best to decode the ever complex encryption code.  
  
It was only eight years ago she ever found out her father was still alive. She heard her mother discuss him to a friend so many years ago. Her parents broke up many years ago, when she was only an infant. She knew the initial separation was that of a divorce, but after constant inquiries of her father's whereabouts, she was told by her mother...well, the woman she thought was her mother, that her father was dead.  
  
And after her "mothers" disappearance just four years ago, she finally came to live with her father, though, for the most part she spent her time living in a dorm or at the apartment at MoonBeam.  
  
That all went down hill since Christmas...when the letters came, ones that stated that she was to inherit some puzzle box on her 21st birthday. Something her lost mother wanted her to have. Something SHUSH had locked up.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**To Be Continued  
  
A/N: I decided to have Doofus be a year older than the boys.**


	4. Chapter 4

Braced Company

****

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

__

Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**.Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle TroubleWritten ByStef With a F**

__

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series. Rated PG-13/TV-14

****

Notes: Loopy is Launchpad's sister. She was on an episode of Ducktales years back titled "The Flying McQuacks" (check out note in revised chapter 3 for more) Thanks to Mandy for your suggestions on Morgana designed foods. Loopy and Doofus... I felt bad because I placed Webby with Louie, and well, Doofus... Since Launchpad is his idol, I thought he would come. I wanted to flashback on Drake and Morg's wedding because it took place before this story's place setting. Also, I could see Morgana getting really annoyed if her wedding got continuously interrupted. Sure, she would understand it, if well, some thing like a baddie crashed the wedding, but I could see that an optional SHUSH case would be crossing the line! Thanks to you all who reviewed. I really appreciate them all.

Chapter 4

Bella, after chasing after Morgana into the woods, found Morgana at last leaning against a tree, still a little fumed.

"Morgana?" Bella called out, walking over to Morgana slowly. "Are you alright?"

Morgana turned away for a second, and then sighed.

"Yeah, I am fine, I am just getting so sick of people telling me they like my dishes but once I tell him what the dish is they scowl and forget that only moments prior they were raving."

Bella couldn't help to laugh.

"Morg," she said gently. "It just surprised Daisy. She really liked it."

Morgana turned around.

"And you!" she said accusingly. "Why did you say you had trouble cooking yourself? You know that is a lie."

Bella laughed. "It wasn't always a lie. Did you know that I once put vinegar into a cake? I am not lying. But, after I left Melanie's father, while I was living with Cindy, she taught me a few things."

Morgana covered her mouth in disgust. "Did you actually serve that cake? And I thought you had an Easy Bake oven as a kid, didn't you have practice since a young age?"

Bella laughed. "Those things come in a package! All you have to add is water! Well, Betty Crocker comes in a box too but you have to add oil and stuff and well, I grabbed vinegar instead. And no, I didn't actually serve the cake. Donald smelled the vinegar from the other room and thought I was making a salad or something but when he saw the cake, and realized what I done... Well...I was the laughing stock of the neighborhood. He and Gladstone thought it was the most hilarious thing ever to be."

Morgana began to laugh hysterically. "Poor you."

Bella stuck out her tongue. "Yes. Poor me."

The girls started to chat about random things, when they heard the sounds of sticks cracking in the distance.

"Bella!? Morgana?!" a voice called out. "Are you two around here?"

"Daisy?" Bella called out. "Yeah, we are here."

Daisy made it through the trees, into the clearing where the two female ducks were having their conversation.

"There you are," Daisy repeated. "I was looking everywhere. Please don't be mad at me. I just felt a little queasy."

Morgana crossed her arms. Was this an apology?

Daisy took a deep breath before she continued, "I'm trying to tell you, it wasn't really your food. I shouldn't been telling you this, because I didn't tell Donald yet, but..."

Morgana curiously glanced at Daisy's abdomen.

Bella, who was too busy studying her sister-in-law's uneasy expression to notice anything Morgana was referencing to, stared deeply into Daisy's eyes.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm okay," Daisy answered, placing a hand below her navel, answering Morgana's inquiry.

This time Bella did notice and gasped.

"Daisy!"

Daisy bit her lip. "Yeah?"

"You're pregnant!"

Daisy nodded.

"Yeah, I just took the test not too long ago...It's the store bought kind, so I am still going to have to get it confirmed."

"After all these years..." Bella said.

Bella herself has four kids already, though, three of course are now adults; she was already sure she was going to have a couple more with Launchpad.

Daisy nodded.

"Well, I... We always kept delaying the wedding. Not only did Donald take years to ask me...but also he was in the Navy for so many years, I had my journalist career. It got complicated. And then almost three years ago Donald and I finally got married. We momentarily flirted with the idea of having kids. But Donald practically raised the boys..."

She cut herself off, half avoiding making eye contact with Bella.

Bella nodded. "It's okay. I know what I did."

Daisy nodded.

"Yes, like I was saying, you were gone, so Donald raised the boys as his own for most of their childhood, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to start from the beginning. We both were approaching forty, and we didn't know..."

Morgana nodded.

"Drake and I both thought about that too. But Drake only had Gos since she was nine. And of course he loves her so very much, yet he knew he envied her biological parents and her grandfather who were there to witness her first steps and hear her murmur her first word."

"Daisy, Donald might be 41 but you are only 37, so that's not that bad. I mean, that one actress on Buddies is pregnant and she's 40. And well, your baby should have cousins about the same age. Well, Melanie is seven, so that is quite a bit, but I'm going to have some more soon myself!"

Daisy and Morgana both gasped then, looking straight at Bella.

Bella laughed, "No, I'm not pregnant. But I do plan to have more children."

Daisy shook her head." You already have four."

"And you now have four too. But as you know, three of our kids are now 18, and I want to have some with my new hubby. And yes, I was counting your bun as number four before you ask!" Bella added with a laugh. "Now where are the kids? With Cindy?"

Daisy nodded. "I hope you don't really mind Morgana..."

Daisy felt bad, she knew Morgana just meant Cindy a night or two ago.

"I'm sorry...." Daisy said again feeling very bad.

Morgana put her hand in the air. "Cindy sounds like a nice person. She's not going to hurt Lisa. She was probably busy playing with Melanie anyway. Though, we should be heading back."

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, we have party games to play."

Bella nodded, "Yup, sure do, but I guess you can't play the Drinking game tonight. So you can be the ref! And you better call Donald..." she added.

Daisy forced a smile before she headed back into the woods from which they came.

Bella, witnessing how Daisy was acting, turned to Morgana and frowned. Did Daisy really think Donald wouldn't accept the baby? She couldn't see that as being true.

Donald came into the door, carrying a bag Chinese take out. He was still worrying about Daisy, and wished she would call. Perhaps he would after dinner.

Finding the house quite vacant, he placed the food on the kitchen table then ventured further. He paused once he heard a familiar theme of the boys' favorite video game, Ninja Duck Teens, and found Huey, Louie, Webby, and Doofus all sprawled out on the Huey's bedroom floor all with a game controller.

"Knock, Knock," Donald called, attempting to get the attention of the four teens.

Louie paused the game and then turned to face his uncle.

"Yes, Uncle Donald?"

"Dinner is ready," he told the teens, "Where is Dewey and who is your friend? Hello Webby."

"Hello Uncle Donald," Webby responded with a smile on her face, she then glanced at Doofus and held in a giggle.

"It is Me, Doofus, Mr. Duck, don't you remember me?"

Donald studied Doofus briefly, "Ah yes! Of course I remember you. It has been a long time. Didn't you move?"

Doofus nodded, "Yeah, I moved after 8th grade, but I am back for Launchpad's wedding."

Donald nodded. "Small world, that my sister met and fell in love with Uncle Scrooge's former pilot. Where's Dewey?"

Doofus shrugged, he has only been in town for a few hours. He glanced over to Louie, who also shook his head.

"Did you see Dewey, Huey?" Donald asked, now a little worried.

"Well, yeah, but it was hours ago," Huey began.

Donald sighed, he knew the boys were now eighteen, but he still would like to know where they were going when they left the house. It was a worry issue that would perhaps lessen in time, but he perceived that the time wouldn't be soon.

"Well, it is early," Donald said before he left the room. "And the food is getting cold so you four should give the game a rest for a bit. Are Webby and Doofus staying for dinner?"

"Actually," Louie began, "I was wondering if Doofus could stay the night?"

Donald thought about that for about a second, "Sure. But not Webby."

Louie smiled widely, "Of course not Uncle Donald," he said.

****

To Be Continued

A/N: Some of the references Bella and Morgana made about Bella's cooking skills are in regard to chapters in "Back to the Nest". Donald and Daisy were quite surprised of the quality of a meal she once prepared since they never knew Bella as being a good cook prior to this event. Also a big thank you to PhantanPhan for beta reading this chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Braced Company

****

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**

Written By

Stef with a F

__

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series. Rated PG-13/TV-14

Chapter 5

"So, is anything more boring to do Honker than fill out college applications on a warm summer afternoon?" Gosalyn inquired.

"You know Gosalyn, you don't have to stay here and watch me," Honker answered back. "I mean you are usually out with Huey, why not today?"

Gosalyn shrugged her shoulders, "You are not trying to get rid of me, are you Honk-man?"

Honker shook his head. "Of course not, but I am just surprised. Nothing is going on, right? I'll punch his lights out…"

Gosalyn smiled widely. "Really?"

Honker smirked. "Well, you're my girl. And if you think his brothers will gang up against me, I'll get Tank to help."

Gosalyn nodded. "Yeah, yeah. I could actually see Tank do that for me actually. Even though it still kinda bewilders me."

Gosalyn shook her head though, to let Honker she wouldn't need such services.

"Huey and I are fine."

"Sure?"

"Yeah. I got stuff to do. You know the wedding."

"Right. Why aren't you at the Bridal Shower?"

"Stuff to do."

Honker nodded and went back to his applications.

"You know it wouldn't hurt for you to fill a few of these out too."

Gosalyn threw her hand out dismissing the idea. "Nah, We're not even seniors yet."

"But Gos…"

"I'm either going to get some Hockey Scholarship or go to some state college and you know it. Or maybe even a community college? If Quiverwing shows up in Snootyville or something someone is going to get suspicious. And no way is she retiring."

"Oh of course, but the Arrow Kid has, remember that."

Gosalyn held in a laugh. "Oh I know."

"Be careful though."

"I told you about those heroes Quiverwing ran into in Brazil?" Gosalyn asked.

Honker nodded. "Yup."

"Well, I can probably get them to help me if need be. And there is always Dad and Launchpad. Well, I am going to go some where. Maybe play Whiffle Boy at the arcade. Wanna come? Or do you still have forms to do?"

Honker smiled. "Wait a second?"

Gosalyn hopped off the bed. "Sure. Meetcha up front."

Honker moved his mouse to the file menu to save his documents. "Gotcha."

Before Honker could say anything else, Gosalyn was already gone. Already half way down the stairs and then out the door...

She let herself pause for a second thinking about what Honker has asked her. How were things with her and Huey? "Great", she told Launchpad. And it was not a lie, but as Launchpad and Bella's wedding came closer it made her think more and more about the love she had for Huey. Marriage in the stars? No, not yet. Months, years away. Yet she knew it her heart that she wanted to be with Huey the way married folks are. She knew Huey felt the same way. Though she was too tied now in her spirited ways, and didn't want the chance of teen pregnancy in her way. Huey had to understand this, for personal reasons. He always showed that he supported her decisions. Why did she feel so self-conscious?

She held herself as if she was cold, and felt herself shivering. It was in the mid-eighties but something in her being made her quake. It was then when she heard the sound of motorcycle in the distance. The sound was swiftly louder, and she felt the vibrations in the sidewalk, whoever the driver was, was charging really quickly.

"Huey?!" she shouted in a low whisper. But when the duck came closer she realized it was not Huey at all and she was a bit ashamed of herself that she thought it was Huey for that moment.

She jumped back, as it was possible the force would have sent her back anyway, as she choked on the dust the motorist left.

Honker ran out of his house right after that fact, where he reached Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn are you okay? Who was that-- do you know?"

Gosalyn paused for a second, not answering.

"Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn blinked. "Oh, Hey Honker. Yeah, I'm okay. That guy just startled me. He went so fast."

"Yeah," Honker agreed quickly, "He sure did, he was lucky that there wasn't a traffic cop near by."

Gosalyn nodded. "Yeah…Let's get to the movie theater, I mean arcade."

* * *

Bella, Daisy, and Morgana after much delay finally made their way back to camp. When they heard the sound of a helicopter nearby. Soon the helicopter was within view, and landed with yards of the fire pit.

A female duck exited the helicopter holding a few bags of luggage. When she say Bella, Daisy, and Morgana she dropped her bags and happily charged them.

"Hey! Bella! That you?!" the duck called.

"Loopy! You made it! I was worried you got yourself lost," Bella replied as she embraced her soon to be sister-in-law.

Loopy hugged Bella back and then took a step back.

"Oh no, I was just running late. I invited Webby Vanderquack to come with me but she told me that she had other plans."

Bella smiled. "Well, probably with my son, and she probably doesn't feel comfortable with all these people she doesn't know. Well…speaking of which. I think some introductions have to be made."

Bella wrapped her arm around Daisy. "This is my sister-in-law Daisy, my brother's wife. I'm not sure if you met Donald and Daisy before. Daisy, this Loopy McQuack, Launchpad's sister."

"Nice to meet you," Daisy said extending her hand.

Loopy accepted the hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too," Loopy replied.

"And this is my good friend Morgana Macawber-Mallard. You might know of her. She's Launchpad's best friend's wife."

Loopy nodded her head. "Yes, I know of her, just never have met her. Nice to finally meet you."

Morgana nodded. "Nice to finally meet you too."

Morgana and Loopy also shook hands.

Bella smiled at her last three shower guests.

"Loopy, this is my best-friend Cindy Ganderquack, no relation to Webby. I think I might have mentioned her to you before on the phone. She has been such a blessing to me back when she helped me through my divorce to Melanie's father, Greg."

"Nice to meet you. Who are these little ones?" Loopy wondered out loud. "Are you Melanie?"

Melanie, who was playing with Lisa, finally stopped at the sound of her name.

"Yes, I'm Melanie. Are you Launchpad's sister?"

Loopy smiled. She crunched down to eye level before she answered the child.

"Yes, sweetie, I'm Launchpad's sister. After your mother and Launchpad get married. You are welcome to call me Aunt Loopy. You can call me that now if you like. Would you like that?"

Melanie stood there silent for a moment, considering the honor of endearment. "I would love to call you Aunt Loopy. Aunt Loopy, want to meet a friend of mine?"

"Sure sweetie."

Lisa, now realizing Melanie was referring to her, turned around and extended her arm.

"My name is Lisa Mallard, what's your name?"

Loopy smiled at the child.

"My name is Loopy McQuack."

Lisa placed her hands on her hips.

"That's Launchpad's last name," the five-year-old girl stated.

"Sure is. He's my big brother."

Lisa smiled. "I have a big brother too. His name is Ronnie. And I have a bigger sister named Gosalyn."

"Where is Gosalyn? Why didn't she come to the party?"

Lisa shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know. Probably with her boyfriend Huey."

"Which is my brother." Melanie added.

"That's interesting!" Loopy stated.

Lisa nodded.

"Yup, when they get married. Melanie and I will be sisters."

"Well kinda," seven-year-old Melanie corrected. "We'll be sisters-in-law."

Lisa looked confused. "But wouldn't we still be some kind of sisters?"

Bella laughed.

"Whoa there…Huey and Gosalyn are not getting married anytime soon."

Morgana smiled widely.

"Bella could you just imagine the look on Drake's face if they eloped or something?" she asked.

Bella gasped. "Oh, I would fear that my first born wouldn't even make it to the honeymoon alive!"

Morgana started to choke. "Oh most definitely not."

Bella wiped her eye. "And if Drake didn't kill him, Donald will!"

Morgana laughed.

"Oh mercy me," Bella said, trying to recover. She kneeled down to her daughter and gave a good hug.

"There is only going to be on Duck wedding in the near future Melanie."

* * *

Honker and Gosalyn arrived at the video arcade. And started to play a few games.

"These Whiffle Boy games are not like they used to be," Honker said.

Gosalyn nodded, "Yes, they are harder, but in a way that makes them more fun."

"Game over Whiffle Boy!" shouted the Weasel Kid.

"Damn Gosalyn you lost again. Your mind is not on the game. You worry me."

Gosalyn shrugged. "Want to get something to eat? And then we will go watch that movie I mentioned earlier? We can call our parents and let them know what's up?"

Honker stared at Gosalyn speechless for that moment.

"Stop!" a voice, shouted.

Most people ignored the owner of the voice and continued their video games.

"Stop!" the voice said again, more sternly this time. "Stop or…"

In desperation the owner of the voice grabbed someone near by. Everyone turned around this time and noticed that the voice belonged to a young female duck. She was wearing a blue and red costume, and a black mask. Her long dark hair was curled up in a bun. She looked somewhat familiar. She was strong-arming a teenage boy, perhaps a few years younger than Honker and Gosalyn. And held a pistol of some sort in her other arm.

"Stop or this kid will get it. Where's the owner of this place?"

"What the hell?" Gosalyn whispered to half to herself and half to Honker.

"You recognize this person?" Honker asked.

Gos shook her hand. "I don't think so…but who knows…let's see if I can get out of here…"

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at the Mallard's, Launchpad arrived with a takeout order of Hamburger Hippo.

"DW?! Gosalyn?!" Launchpad called.

Drake came into the kitchen and yawned. "Mmm…Breakfast. Well, Lunch, I had something earlier before I had my nap."

Drake eyed a note on the fridge that stated that Gosalyn was hanging with Honker and would be back no later than 10pm.

"Well, I guess it just you and I tonight."

"I guess so," Launchpad answered. "How's the bachelor party plans going Best Man?"

"Umm…Great!" Drake answered. "I have it all under control."

In reality, "Great!" meant non-existent and as slow as a snail. It fact Drake was happy that Launchpad mentioned the party. He has been so busy with various cases that he almost forgot. A fact that he was too ashamed to admit.

"Though," Drake continued. "You should give me a copy of your intended guest list so I won't forget anything."

"Righty-o" Launchpad replied. "Let's see…You and Herb, Honker, Fenton…"

At the name Fenton, Drake nodded quickly. "Anyone else?"

"Donald, Mr. McDuck if would like to come, the boys, mmm…am I forgetting anyone?"

"Well this is already nine people if all you named so far come…"

A knock on the door interrupted Launchpad's answer. He ran to the front room to answer it and received a happy surprise.

"Doofus Drake?!"

"What did you call me?!" Drake demanded from the kitchen.

"No, Drake…I mean it is Doofus Drake! My good old friend from Duckburg!" excitedly replied.

Drake popped his head into the front room astonished and curious, "Another one?"

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

A/N: Doofus Drake is a character recurring character from Ducktales. The mysterious vixen is of my design. All reviews are appreciated. Thanks again.


	6. Chapter 6

Braced Company

****

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**

Written By

Stef with a F

__

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Gregory Widegon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, this mysterious figure, and whomever else I mention in the future. **Time Setting:** About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series, mid June. Rated PG-13/TV-14

* * *

****

Chapter 6

"Come on it Doofus!" Launchpad called, inviting his long lost friend in. "How long as it been? Years! You were just a boy back then and now, you are all grown up. How are you now? 19? 20?"

Doofus walked in. "Thanks. Yes it has been a long time. I'm good. I'm 19 now. I heard that you are getting married and I didn't get invited!"

Launchpad frowned. "I didn't know where you were, my old sidekick!"

Drake entered the room. "Hello? Did you say 'sidekick'?"

Launchpad pulled Drake over to Doofus. "Drake please meet a good friend of mine. This is my old buddy Doofus. Doofus this is my roommate and best friend Drake Mallard."

Doofus extended his arm and shook Drake's arm.

"Nice to meet you. When I was a kid. Launchpad was my idol and I was determined to become his sidekick one day."

Launchpad stood proudly, with the formation of a huge grin on his face. He glanced slightly in Drake's direction, as if he was goading him to make some sort of reply.

"Yeah," Doofus said again. "Launchpad was my very own super hero when I was a kid. Much cooler than even GizmoDuck."

Drake smiled sweetly at Doofus. "I see." Drake tried his best not to show his frustration in front of a good friend of Launchpad. Though, the fact that he wasn't a Gizmo Buddy was an encouraging sign.

"Oh yeah!" Doofus continued. "Launchpad is the greatest."

Launchpad folded his arms. He surely wasn't getting enough of this fantastic praise. He loved his friend Drake of course, but it was always nice to see his friend knocked down a few pegs for good measure.

"You know word on the street was…in Duckburg that is. Well, I never believed it, but there once was a rumor that Launchpad was actually GizmoDuck. All the reporters even believed it. Especially that one time Launchpad had on GizmoDuck's suit. That convinced a lot of people."

Drake stared at Launchpad. _Why did he never know this?!_

At the same time Drake was staring at Launchpad, Doofus spitted out, "Well, not that GizmoDuck is that bad…but still."

Doofus, now noticing Drake silently questioning Launchpad, blushed. "Did I let the cat out of the bag? Your roommate is just one amazing guy."

Drake nodded. "Apparently even more amazing than I already know. Nice to meet you too Doofus," Drake said at last extending his hand.

Doofus accepted Drake's hand and shook it.

"I can't say I was surprised when I first found out that Launchpad came to be teamed up with the Masked Mallard himself, Darkwing Duck. He is so cool," Doofus stated.

Now it was Drake that glanced at Launchpad.

Not, as cool as you of course, Launchpad," Doofus added.

Launchpad lifted his head proudly.

Drake scowled under his breath.

"There was once another Masked Mallard in Duckburg…though it was not really copyright infringement because well, the well the St. Carnardian version is Darkwing Duck," Doofus noted.

"There was another Masked Mallard?!?!" Drake shouted.

Doofus laughed. "Yeah, but it was only Scrooge McDuck."

"What?!" Launchpad and Drake shouted this time in unison.

"Oops!" Doofus said covering his mouth ashamed. "I shouldn't have told you that. Sometimes I am such a dork."

Drake bit his tongue. That wasn't the word he was thinking of. But overall, Doofus seemed like a nice kid.

"So," Doofus asked at last, directing the question to Launchpad, "Is he going to the wedding?"

"Who?"

"Darkwing. I mean you are his sidekick."

Drake went wide-eyed.

"Um…Of course he is!" Launchpad answered. "Of course. I'm his sidekick! Heh."

* * *

The mysterious figure, held the young teen's arm, tightly, tightly enough that the teen could not get away, yet the pistol in her arm served a similar purpose.

"I want to speak to the owner damn it!" the female figure shouted.

Honker moved closer to several of the spectators, acting as a fence for Gosalyn to seek Quiverwing.

"How old are you?" the figure whispered to her hostage.

The boy looked up at his captor, "I'm thirteen, and don't think I'm not old enough to fight you. And I don't care if you are girl. I mean…you have that gun so you are apparently not a lady!"

"Nice," she said. "If I could just get a manager or something…"

Pitiful laughter filled in the room.

"Missy, the only thing you are going to accomplish is a trip to the police station. I'm Quiverwing Quack, and you are?"

The villainess cracked a smile. "Yeah, I know who you are, you were there when my mother died."

Quiverwing stared at the vixen wide-eyed, she still didn't answer her question, but now her interest was piqued. "Do I know you?"

The wicked dame shook her head, "I think not, but you shall."

Quiverwing rolled her eyes.

"Listen lady, I have dealt with baddies so evil, so demented that they will give you nightmares. I can totally tell that you are a newbie. So why don't you drop that gun before…"

"Before what?!" the women demanded.

The sound of police sirens paralyzed the pending felon. She dropped her pistol immediately, causing the crowd to jump. She still had the teenaged boy in her possession, should she drop him or take him with her. Taking him would be kidnapping… No she didn't want to go that far, just not yet.

She let go of the kid and ran toward the door.

"Quiverwing get out of here!" shouted a voice, Honker's voice. He was correctly assuming that the cops would be looking for a costumed female. Knowing the intelligence of the cops around here, it was not too much to suspect that Quiverwing could be falsely accused.

Quiverwing nodded and soon disappeared in the chaos of the room.

The teen boy, now free, reached out for the gun on the floor and aimed it at fleeing fiend.

"Drop it you idiot!" someone shouted in the distance.

Yet the boy did not listen as he pulled the trigger, causing the room to drop to floor.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bella and Morgana were tucking in Melanie and Lisa into their sleeping bags.

"Will you two girls be good so your moms can hang out at the campfire and do grown up stuff?" Bella asked her daughter and her friend. "I got you two a couple of flashlights and you have your tote bag of books. But don't stay up too late,"

"No problem, Mommy," Melanie said.

Lisa yawned. "I wonder if Daddy, Gosalyn, Ronnie, and Launchpad are having fun back at home?" the child asked.

Morgana smiled. "Well, probably the usual," Morgana answered. She truly hoped that her husband, stepdaughter, and soon departing houseguest didn't get into too much trouble when she was gone. She was almost glad Ronnie was spending the night with her father. She felt it was only fair since she regretfully had to tell her son that the campout was a woman only outing. Gosalyn was also to come, but not surprisingly she opted to stay in St. Canard so she would only be a few miles from her boyfriend Huey. Morgana laughed at herself, _to be a teenager again…_

Morgana kissed her daughter on the forehead and left the tent. Bella too kissed her daughter but on her cheek and, she too left the tent.

The two friends started to make their way to the campfire when Bella noticed Daisy staring at moon in the distance. It wasn't that dark yet, as the sunset only minutes before, this mid June evening.

Morgana flashed Bella a questioning glance. Bella nodded and Morgana made her way to the campfire where Cindy and Loopy were sitting, as Bella met up with Daisy.

She placed an arm around Daisy's shoulder.

"Do you want to go home tomorrow?" Bella whispered. "Loopy will probably fly you home on her chopper? I am betting she wouldn't mind. I can ask?"

Daisy sighed.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea."

Bella made a half smile.

"I don't mind, honest. You have to be with Donald right now."

Daisy nodded.

"Come, we are going to play some campfire games…" Bella invited, offering her right elbow.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

Author Note: References to Launchpad wearing the _Gizmoduck_ costume, and the _Masked Mallard_, **AKA **_Scrooge McDuck_ are references from the show _Ducktales_. Thanks again for all your replies and reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Braced Company

****

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**

Written By

Stef with a F

__

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy, Ronnie and Lisa Mallard, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series. Rated PG-13/TV-14 **WARNING** This chapter contains violence, (but didn't the last chapter have that too?), suggestive dialogue (The horror!) and slight substance consumption, AKA Alcohol.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

The sound of police sirens paralyzed the pending felon. A blunt sound echoed when she dropped the pistol causing the crowd to jump. Still in her possession was the teenaged boy. An eternal battle began…Should she drop him or take him with her? Taking him would be kidnapping…

"No," she silently told herself. She wouldn't let herself sink that far yet, not yet. She released the boy and began her escape.

"Quiverwing get out of here!" Honker shouted. He knew that the cops would be looking for a costumed female. He knew the cops were stupid. He was sure they would easily suspect Quiverwing. He was sure Quiverwing could be falsely accused.

Quiverwing nodded and soon disappeared in the chaos of the room.

The teen boy, now free, reached out for the gun on the floor and aimed it at the fleeting fiend.

"Drop it you idiot!" someone shouted in the distance.

Yet the boy did not listen as he pulled the trigger, causing the room to drop to floor.

The villianess gasped out in pain.

"Oh my God!" a voice shouted.

"Did he kill her?" another shouted.

The kid trembled with the sound of all the garbled voices in the crowd. He looked up and his eyes ached as he stared wide-eyed at the women who had what appeared to be blood dribbling down her back. The muscles in his hand weaken as the pistol fell out of his hand.

"I have to get out of here," the costumed dame informed, her voice a little weak, and her face a little pale, as she ran out of the building just as the cops arrived.

"Stop her!" someone shouted. "I think she was shot!"

Officer Pincher and his partner exited their police car, and made their way into the arcade.

"Could anyone tell me what is going on? Where is the manager?" the officer asked.

The crowd shrugged their shoulders. The mystery woman with little success asked the same thing.

"How about the change person? Is there anyone we can talk to that is part of this organization?" Pincher asked.

"Sir," the teen boy called in a weak, shaking voice, "I think you should go find that masked woman…I think I might have killed her."

Another pair of police officers nodded and went after the fleeing suspect.

"I'm an assistant manager," a voiced called out.

Pincher's partner kneeled down to pick up the pistol. He bagged the item as evidence: he then nodded at both the assistant manager and Pitcher and left to talk to this person. Pincher turned his attention to the teen boy that claimed he killed the suspect.

"What did you say?" he asked the child.

"I…" the child began, shaking as breathed, "She held me hostage. She had the gun on me, but when she heard your sirens she realized me and without even thinking I grabbed her gun and shot her."

Pincher wrote down a few notes. "But if she is dead, where is she? You must have not have killed her. Did she get away?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, but she was bleeding…"

Pincher nodded, "I am Detective Doberman Pincher, and your name is?"

Honker kept one eye and ear at the conversation at foot and one eye and ear searching for Gosalyn.

The boy stalled for a second, before he answered, "My name is Devin, Devin Duck."

Gosalyn, who emerged from a corner now in her civilian dress, froze for a second. _Devin **Duck?**_ True, Duck was rather a common name in these parts but…She started to wonder if Devin were related to the Ducks that she knew. In all honesty all the Ducks are related, however somewhat distantly, since all known persons with the "Duck" name are said to be descended from Pintail Duck, but the question still burned.

"And how old are you Devin?" Pincher asked.

"I'm thirteen. Am I arrested?"

Pincher shook his head. "Well, since you are underage I can't really go any further without parental constant. I'm going to need the name of your parents, and a number where I can reach them…Stay here," He ordered as he went to find his partner.

Once Pincher left, the crowd made it easy for Devin to ease his way out of the arcade before the two officers even noticed. He couldn't let himself get questioned by the police. He told them too much already. With the information he already indulged, the police department could figure out who is parents are. Within days or even hours, they could be notified of his whereabouts. No, they can not find out where he was. Not yet.

* * *

Bella took a sip of her Coors. "All righty girls. This is my party. I am supposed to sit her as a lazy drunken bum and you all are responsible for my entertainment."

Daisy, who grabbed a can of Sprite and opened it, responded. "Well, I guess we can play _I Never_."

"I never!? Gasp!" Loopy said drinking her bottle of Bud. "Is that the game where you say, 'I Never did so and so' and whoever did do that mentioned thing needs to take a drink?"

Cindy nodded and laughed, "Yup! That is it! Do you have something to hide?" she asked.

Loopy shook her head, "Of course not, we are all friends here. Do you think it's late enough to play 'I Never'?"

Cindy, who was sporting a bottle of Bacardi O, narrowed her eyes, "Wouldn't you think that would be worse? I mean after we are drunken up, words seem to fly."

"So who wants to begin?" Bella asked. "I never stayed up past my bedtime!"

Loopy crossed her arms. "Trying to get us drunk? We probably all did that at least 100 times!"

Bella took a sip of her beer. "You only have to do it once!" she said with a laugh.

Everyone took a drink. "That one was too easy, and you didn't do it right. You are supposed to say something you never did for the game. Hence the phrasing… 'I never'…Get it?" Daisy explained. "My turn. 'I never had sex outdoors.'"

Loopy and Bella took a drink.

Loopy eyed Bella. "You and Launchpad!?"

Bella shrugged, "I'm not telling. That's not what Daisy asked. Should I ask you who you slept with outdoors?"

Loopy opened her mouth and then closed it. "Sorry."

Bella smiled, "Okay then, I think it's your turn Loopy."

"Mmm… I never got so drunk that I threw up," Loopy asked.

Cindy took a drink. "Once when I was 15, I felt like hell, and didn't ever want to feel that way again. So now I pace myself. I guess it is my turn. I never cheated on test."

Daisy took a drink of her Sprite.

* * *

Donald put his head into the room where the boys and Webby were still playing video games.

"Are you all still playing that same video game since the last time I checked on you all hours ago?" Donald asked. He rolled his eyes. "Remember the days when you all used to play Junior Woodchucks outside?!"

Huey paused the game. "Well, no, not exactly… Earlier Doofus left to visit Launchpad and Mr. Mallard. "Remember he used to worship the ground Launchpad walked on."

Doofus' feathers turned red.

Webby laughed. "But it's true Doofus, and you know it!"

Donald shook his head. "Well, I'm going to go to bed. Are you staying much longer Webby?" Donald asked.

"What time is it Uncle Donald?" Over the years, like Scrooge, Webby came to call Donald, Uncle.

There was a clock just on the other side of the room but Donald answered anyway. "Well, not too late yet, a little after 10, so I'm not kicking you out, but don't stay too much later. I don't need your grandmother upset with me."

"I understand Uncle Donald. Louie could you boys save the game after the conclusion of this level?" Webby asked.

"Sure. We can play something else. Even though I was really meaning to beat this game before I go to college in the fall." Louie announced, almost sad that he did. He was planning to talk to Webby alone about this.

"You are leaving for college? You're not going to Duckburg Community College with Huey and Dewey?" Webby asked. "And besides school's far away, it's only June…"

Donald frowned; he saw was what was happening now, so he slipped away. "Goodnight Boys, Webby," he called before vanishing into the hallway.

"When I look at you I just don't wanna think-- Save the game, and turn it off Huey," Louie ordered.

Huey eyed Louie. "Well, if we don't wait until the next base, we'll…" But Huey cut off after he saw the look on Webby's face.

He turned off the game and turned off the Game Cube, "Hey Doofus have you seen the whole house?"

Doofus shook his head and Huey and Doofus left the room.

Louie dropped his controller and looked up Webby. She was staring into Louie's eyes questioning. "When were you going to tell me that you were leaving for school?"

Louie turned away from Webby, "After the wedding."

Webby reached out for Louie and gently guided his face back to her so she could look into his eyes.

"Please don't avoid me with your eyes," she plead, her voice soft but commanding. "So where are you going?"

"I was accepted to Calisota State University. They have an awesome Pre-med. program. I didn't tell you before because I just received a this scholarship."

Webby folded her hands. "Uncle Scrooge would probably give you some money if you needed it. I know he acts as if he wouldn't but you know he would."

Louie shook his head, "No, I needed to do this by myself. You know how much pride Scrooge has with his story of his number one dime. He started his business from money he got from shining someone's shoe. He always wanted one of us to continue that business for him. Perhaps Huey or Dewey. Though Dewey might actually decide to be a musician. Well he might do both, since the Lone Ducks have been kind of dead for a while, you know with all us going to college. But I want to be a doctor. Use these hands for something really special."

Louie looked down at his hands and remembered how last summer he did just that as Kid Quackules.

"But Calisota State is on the other side of Calisota!" Webby shouted.

It was now Louie that gently held Louie's face. "I know Web, I know. We might have to make a hard decision at the end of the summer, and I just don't want to think about that. I will be back on holidays but for the most part I will be away from you for months at a time, for the next two years. And…"

Webby kissed Louie passionately for about half a minute. Louie held her close, his hand firmly on her lower back.

"Shh…" Webby whispered, pulling back slightly, "Like I said earlier, it's only June…let's pretend September is years away.

"Okay," Louie replied. This time he merely hugged Webby kissing her on the cheek.

He didn't want to think about leaving his sixteen-year-old princess, but he also didn't want to tie her down for two years when he was away at school. He loved her, but he loved their friendship more. He blinked his eyes. He wasn't going to think about this now.

"Maybe I should bring you home," Louie suggested at last.

Webby nodded. "Yeah," she mumbled. "Yeah, I think that is a good idea."

Webby reached down and grabbed her purse on the bed and went out into the hallway. Louie turned off the light and then followed her.

When two reached the door, Webby called out to Doofus and Huey, "Good night!"

Huey and Doofus ran up to the door to wave at Webby.

"Goodnight Webby," Doofus called.

Webby smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow. Or call me. The same number…"

Doofus nodded. "And if not see you at the Wedding."

Webby nodded. "Goodnight. Goodnight Huey."

"Goodnight Webs," Huey called back.

Louie glanced at his brother with a half smile, "Be back in few minutes."

Huey nodded, and with that Louie and Webby left in the car the triplets shared. Dewey was still gone, but he apparently did not use the car.

"So, Doofus," Huey began, "How was your meeting with Drake and Launchpad?" Huey would never dare address Drake that way in person, but he felt comfortable using the informal name in informal conversation with Doofus."

"Well…" Doofus began.

* * *

The mysterious woman after running two blocks as fast as she could made use of a nearby alley to catch her breath. She looked over her shoulder to be satisfied that no one was following her.

She rolled her eyes, "Those cops are so stupid. Well, good for me."

She lifted up her costume a bit to reveal a nasty little cut.

"Owww…" she cried out. "That little brat."

"Gosh Ashley when you try to rob an arcade what the hell do you think was going to happen. Did those cops do that you?"

The masked woman paused for a moment before replying her back still to the male voice, "Ashley? What are you talking about? My name is Arachnia Ink!"

"Arachnia Ink? Is that why you are wearing an outfit that resembles Spider-Duck?" the male duck asked, laughing. His voice lowered when he saw the nasty cut. "Are you okay Ms. Ink?"

He ripped a piece of his cape and wiped a bit of the blood.

"Wait this isn't blood…well, some of it isn't. If shot I would imagine seeing more blood…what is this red ink? Wait…let me get this out of your skin…You still might need stitches."

"Hey don't touch me!" Arachnia said turning around. "The cops are going to find me…"

Arachnia stared at her companion, and gleam of recognition arrived, "Major Mind!?"

"You know of me?" Major Mind smiled. Though he was a little disappointed that Ashley…umm Arachnia Ink, didn't recognize his voice like he did hers.

"Well, yeah, you were in Brazil last year…I read…I wasn't shot by a bullet. Well, not a real bullet, it's a capsule of some sort, of my own design; it grazed my skin, cut me up pretty well. Some of the red gooey stuff is in fact blood, yet a good amount is also is a non-toxic form of red ink. I think I made it too dangerous though because when that kid shot me, hell, it really hurts! And why did this hap-- I'm not a criminal…"

"Oh and you didn't just try to hold up an arcade..."

"How did you know that?! Were you there?"

"No. Cop radio." Major Mind, also known as Dewey Duck removed his cape and made a bandage for Arachnia, grabbing it around her back just above her hip. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Why are you helping me?!" Arachnia shouted.

"Trust me! Come on get on my bike and let's get out of here!" Major Mind demanded.

The sound of the upcoming sirens prompted Dewey to jump on his bike.

* * *

Back at home Drake was pacing back and forth. It wasn't yet 11, but Gosalyn ensured that she would be home by 10pm. Where was she? What happened? He heard on the radio that some new villain was about and there was a shooting, he was just about to don his Darkwing costume when the phone began to ring.

"Hello?!" Drake shouted.

"Umm, Dad?" Gosalyn said on the phone.

"Gosalyn! Are you all right!?" he shouted. He didn't want to ask too many questions on the phone, but he wanted a few answers immediately.

"Yeah Dad, I'm alright. I had to talk to the police about that shooting…did you hear about that shooting?"

Drake stared at the phone. "Did I hear about that shooting!?" he shouted into the phone. "Of course I did!"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes, "Shh…I'm alright. Back to what I am saying. I was at the arcade. Some wacko with a gun tried to rob the place. Some kid tried to shoot her, she took off and I had to make a statement. Everyone had to. And well, I'm heading home now so you don't have to worry. Ciao!"

Click!

"Gosalyn?!" Drake shouted into the phone but it was too late, Gosalyn hung up.

Launchpad walked into the front room with a piece of pizza in his hand. Even though Launchpad brought home Hippo Burger earlier for himself. Once Doofus showed up for his visit it was apparent that something like a pizza was more appropriate.

"So, have you figured out how Darkwing is coming to the wedding yet, DW?" Launchpad asked. He paused for a second, for he realized how funny that sounded. Yet after that second passed he took another bite of his pizza. "So, who was that one the phone?"

"Gosalyn. Someone tried to rob the arcade," Drake informed.

Launchpad put down his piece of pizza. "Oh wow! Quacker Jack?! Does she need any help?"

Drake shook his head. "No, it was someone new and she got away. Gosalyn is on the way home."

Launchpad nodded. "Oh good. Wow a new Villain! It's been a while."

"Yeah!" Drake said. "Though it sounds like we might have another wannabe super hero. Gosalyn mentioned that someone shot him, I mean her."

"Wow. Interesting!" Launchpad exclaimed. "I always admired a new mystery."

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author notes and extra disclaimers: Detective_ Doberman Pincher, his partner, and the rest of the police officers in this chapter were created by me. Feel free to use any of the unnamed ones in fan fictions, but Pincher is mine. I, GreenLeoFiend / Stefwithaf, do not promote underage drinking, everyone one playing the game in this chapter are over 21 years of age. If you are over the age of 21, still play at your own risk. Okay then. So no flames. Pintail Duck, is a Disney character though… _He established the Duck family. He was born on 1530 in England. It is as of yet unknown if he is a descedant of The Clan McDuck. He joined the English navy. Thanks again all! :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Braced Company**

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

* * *

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**

Written By

Stef with a F

* * *

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series.

* * *

WARNING Rated PG-13/TV-14. This chapter contains violence, suggestive dialogue, And slight substance consumption, AKA Alcohol.

* * *

Thank You: A special thank you to Mandy who helped me with the spices, and to PhantomPhan, who beta-read this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Bella smiled, "Okay then, I think it's your turn Loopy."

"Hmm… I never got so drunk that I threw up," Loopy asked.

Cindy took a drink. "Once when I was 15, I felt like hell, and didn't ever want to feel that way again. So now I pace myself. I guess it is my turn. I never cheated on test."

Daisy took a drink of her Sprite.

"Hey, what are you all playing? Couldn't wait for me?" a voice behind of Daisy called out.

Bella turned around, "Hey! I'm sorry Morgana. We are playing _I Never_! I guess it is your turn. I will catch you up on what you missed later. If the group doesn't mind…besides that nothing leaves this camping circle!"

Cindy shook her head. "Of course we don't mind. We should have waited for you. So…Morgana. What is your poison? I have some liquor in the red cooler if you want something mixed. But I don't have a blender on me. Bella has some Coors in the green cooler. I think I have some vodka, some rum, and two different types of schnapps."

Morgana nodded. "Thanks, well, I can whip something " she stated.

Morgana opened up the red cooler and checked out what Cindy had packed.

"Mind if I take some of your peach schnapps and change it into something more fitting?" Morgana asked.

Cindy shook her head, "No problem--Wait…Change?"

Morgana bit her lip she looked at Cindy questioningly. She trusted Bella, and Bella trusted Cindy. "I'm a sorceress; didn't Bella tell you?"

Acknowledgement dawned upon Cindy's face. "Oh!"

"Yeah, so let me see…" Morgana said. She took the peach schnapps bottle and caused it to levitate and than she submitted some roses, which she combined with the schnapps. "It needs one more thing!" Morgana shouted. "Ginger!"

Morgana tasted it. "Mmm…"

The girls all looked at Morgana.

"That looks good!" Bella said. "I know I shouldn't mix but could I try it?"

Morgana laughed, "Sure, I guess. One little sip shouldn't hurt you. I'm glad I didn't decide to add Hemlock!"

Loopy choked on her Barcardi. She paused as she gasped to breathe for a few moments. "Umm? What?"

"Hemlock," Morgana repeated.

Loopy put down her drink. "I know I had a couple of drinks, but I'm not drunk yet…But… Am I crazy or isn't that _stuff_ poisonous?"

Morgana nodded. "Well, yes, to most people. I though, have an immunity."

**(A/N: Never NEVER consume Hemlock people, okay? Loopy and Morgana are right. It is poisonous! You will die if you consume it!)**

"Oh," was Loopy's simple reply.

"Well, I guess it is my turn. I never…" Morgana paused thinking of a few things that she never did before. A smile came upon her face when she thought of something.

* * *

Meanwhile back in St. Canard, not too far away from the arcade, Gosalyn and Honker were on their way home.

"Are you sure you are okay, Gosalyn?" Honker asked.

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Of course I'm okay. I just wished I knew who that punk kid is. He could have shot my head off!"

Honker chuckled. "He certainly did believe he was a smooth gunmen."

Gosalyn playfully smacked Honker's arm with the back of her hand. "Shh, that's not funny."

Honker sighed. "Yes, Gos he scared me too. Though I cannot say that he did not remind me of someone."

"Me??!" Gosalyn accused, "Ha, I used Dad's gas gun before but that's not the same thing as a gun with bullets!"

Honker nodded. "True."

"Aaaaaaah" Gosalyn yawned. "Well, speaking of Dad, we better get home as soon as possible. He sounded worried on the phone. And I need to call Huey."

* * *

As the sounds of the sirens filled the air, Major Mind and his companion Arachnia Ink, left quickly on Dewey's motorcycle, a recent addition to his home. After a few blocks and few alleys, where Major Mind finally lost the cops, he turned to Arachina questioningly.

"Do you know of somewhere safe where I can drop you off? Somewhere, say, I can stitch up your wound?" he asked, looking back slightly at Arachina.

"Dew--Major Mind keep your eyes on the road!" she shouted.

"Hmm?" Major mind looked at her questioningly.

"Road!" Arachina shouted.

Major Mind and looked back into the direction ahead of him. "So, Ms. Ink, where should I take you? Your father's? The MoonBeam? Mine place?"

Arachina held onto Major Mind's waist tightly as he drove faster. She rested her neck on his shoulder and sighed. She felt so comfortable in his touch, when she was with him she felt safe.

"I'm glad you admitted who you were," Major Mind whispered.

You have no idea who I am Dewey. They were words Arachina yearned to say. She didn't dare, but her need festered deep inside her. Over a year ago, when she first met Gosalyn Mallard she didn't know what she knew now. She didn't know that the woman she thought was her mother was really her aunt. And that it was her mother and not her aunt that she saw die those eight years ago.

She shivered, trying her best to re-depress her sour memories.

"Ash?"

"Please don't call me that when I appear this way," Arachina whispered.

"Ms Ink?"

Arachina smiled. She realized that this was probably going to be her new pet name for awhile.

"Yeah? Major Mind?" Arachina whispered back.

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know but we can't stay here, nor any of those other places you mentioned."

Major Mind was silent for a bit before he replied.

"Okay, there is one place we can try."

Bella crossed her arms. "Okay Morg," she called. "No more stalling. I demand for you to take your turn. Stop the suspense."

Morgana took a sip of her drink, "If you insist. I never met my in-laws."

Loopy looked appalled. "You never did!??"

Morgana nodded sadly. "Yeah, it's true. They were invited to Drake and my wedding, but they never showed up."

Cindy put her hand to her mouth and gasped. "I'm so sorry."

"Well, I guess, it was for the best," Morgana stated bitterly. "The wedding was interrupted not once but six times."

Loopy stared at Morgana wide-eyed. "What the heck happened? Did an ex-lover show up?"

Loopy covered her mouth immediately ashamed of what she just said, but she had to admit the curiosity was eating her up.

Morgana shook her head. "No. Nothing that dramatic. If that was the case, we might have had a dead groom. No. No. Not that. Members of the Fearsome Five kept becoming a factor."

"Oh you mean Launchpad and Darkwing had to leave on and off. Well, I understand you and Drake not getting married without the presence of the Best Man, but couldn't Launchpad just allow Darkwing to handle the cases on his own? I know Launchpad always had a superhero fantasy... But, he should have allowed Darkwing to be solo that day…" Loopy rambled.

Bella smiled, not saying a word. She was going allow Morgana to handle that one.

Morgana shook her head. "No, well, Drake wanted them both in attendance," she lied. "He made me wait. Almost caused me to cancel the wedding. But…I love my husband."

"Of course you do," Bella added. "Well, hopefully nothing of the sort interrupts my wedding."

Morgana nodded. "I hope so too."

* * *

****

To Be Continued


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

Braced Company 

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

**Written By**

**Stef with a F**

* * *

**Contains Major Spoilers** to **Double Triangle Trouble**

Disclaimers:

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series.

* * *

WARNING

This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and or themes, mild or moderated violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Oh Huey it was just something else! This one freak wannabe villianess violated the arcade. Trust me Huey, it didn't appear that she knew what she was doing. And then some punk kid decided to fire off a gun in the middle of the crowd. No, I wasn't scared. But then she just took off. It was just so weird. So how have you been doing?"

Huey tossed thinking about the conversation he had with Gosalyn around midnight last night. He stared at the ceiling, trying his darnest to shake off the awful feeling he was feeling. He would have loved to have the power to read minds at this moment. But of course that was the power granted to the individual that was missing.

Calling Jeffery didn't help, in fact, calling Jeff only complicated matters. Dewey was not at Jeff's, further more, even if he was, he most definitely would have told someone. Though, something that Jeff said did kind of worry him.

* * *

"Hey Jeff, it's Huey, I know it is late, but is Dewey over there?"

Jeff pause for a second as he switch hands on his cell phone so he could use his hand to put his computer on an away message.

"Oh no problem. You didn't wake me up, I'm on the computer, I should give you my screen name…And since you called the cell, you didn't wake up the parentals."

"Your sister?"

"No, as far as I know Ashley still lives at that bar. But, then again I haven't heard from her in a while now. Then again I haven't been there since the Lone Ducks decided to shut down for a while. You think your sister would keep in touch with you though you know?"

Huey nodded. "Dewey?"

"Oh sorry, he's not here," Jeff answered at last. Now a tad worried, in a lower voice he added, "Is he in trouble?"

Huey shook his head, "No…Do us a favor? If you see him, tell him to call. And Jeff, if asked by my uncle say he was with you last night, tonight, whatever?"

"Yeah, sure…" Jeff agreed. "You do the same thing, tell him to call me and leave a voice message, or better yet, tell him to get online and leave me a message there. You're freaking me out here. But if I would guess he is probably with a girl. He sure does need it. It does the body good."

Huey made a half smile, even though of course Jeff couldn't see that. "Well, I better go. Night."

"Night," Jeff replied.

* * *

Huey blinked his eyes, yawned, as he stretched himself to look beyond the boundaries of his bed where the clock stated it was 9:23 AM. Huey fell out of bed, using his bedpost to pick himself up. He was so tired. Huey checked his voice mail on his cell phone. There weren't any messages from Dewey nor was he home in his bed. He again called Jeff.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry Mrs. Ruddy. Jeff around?" Huey asked. 

"I think he is sleeping. Want to call him back later? Is this Dewey?"

"I'll call back later. Sorry," Huey said, hanging up the phone.

He didn't want to think bad things, but Dewey never took off with any warning. After checking Louie's room, where both Louie, and Doofus, who was sleeping on a sleeping bag on the floor were still sleeping, Huey decided he might as well get some breakfast.

There was a note on the fridge.

Hey Boys, there is cereal in the cabinets and milk in the fridge. I went to work. See you tonight. Uncle Donald.

"Well, that solves one dilemma for now," Huey said to himself.

He closed the fridge door, reconsidering his appetite.

* * *

_A few miles away…_

"Thanks again Loopy for flying me home," Daisy said to her flying companion.

"Oh no problem. You need to get home to your husband. And I can check with Webby and Gosalyn again to make sure if they really don't want to come, you know? And yeah, I can check in on the guys and see about their bachelor party." Loopy said with a laugh.

Daisy smiled. "Yeah. Too bad Donald is probably at work now."

Loop smiled. "Hey, call him up. I think he will want to know about this."

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, since the whole family seems to already know."

"Hey…we can keep our mouth shut."

Daisy smiled. Loopy seemed like a sweet girl, and even sincere, but last night. She wasn't sure if it was the liquor or not, but she did have a loose mouth. So far the in-flight conversation was all about her. It was time to pass the puck.

"So…" Daisy began. "What have you been up to? Are you going to the wedding alone?"

Loopy blushed. "Oh no. Yeah, I have a special person. Actually, I think you all might even know him."

Daisy looked at Loopy intrigued. "Oh really?"

Loopy nodded. "Uh huh. Hold on, we're about to land."

* * *

Somewhere not too far way, Ashley, and gently as she could, eased herself out of the hammock she was sleeping in for the night. 

"Hey…" another voice, Dewey's voice whispered, "Where do you think you are going?"

"Good Morning Dewey," Ashley called.

"Good Morning, Ash," Dewey called back. "I can call you that now, can't I?"

Ashley grabbed a piece of linen from an open drawer and draped herself in it.

"May as well," she said bitterly.

Hurt, Dewey got out of the hammock, and wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist. "Ash…"

Ashley broke away from Dewey's grip. "Oww?"

Dewey dropped his arms. "Oh, I'm sorry. Let me look at the wound?"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Sure, but I'm fine."

Ashley pulled back the sheet slightly so Dewey could get access to her mid-section where her laceration was still rather raw.

"Oh Ashley, let put some dressing on that."

"Okay, and then can I go?" Ashley asked.

"Where are you going to go?" Dewey demanded. "I'm not going to let you get yourself killed."

"Not let me do what?!" retorted, pulling back. "Dewey you are not my boss. You are not even my boyfriend."

"Whoa there…shh, let me clean that wound," Dewey whispered, momentarily ignoring the harsh words Ashley spewed out. "Of course I'm not your boss."

"Then you are not going to stop me."

"This is going to sting a little bit," Dewey informed, as he took some iodine out of the first aid box he found and applied it to the flesh wound.

Ashley bit her lip, "A little?"

"Shh…"

"Don't _Shh_ me. Dewey," Ashley warned, and she flinched a bit.

"Are you ready to tell me what you were up to last night?" Dewey solicited.

"None of your business," Ashley declared.

"Ashley, I care about you. I don't want you hurt. Please tell me what is going on?" Dewey insisted.

Ashley threw her hands up in the air.

"I'm going to get dressed," she informed then. "I just wished I had something better to choose from. I didn't have my normal clothes on under my outfit. Just my under garments."

Dewey laughed. "Here you go, here's a shirt you can borrow."

Dewey pulled out a long sleeved shirt from the wooden dresser on the other side of the room, and a grabbed a pair of sweat pants. "Now these might be a little too long for you."

Ashley took the items of clothing. "I will manage. Thanks. Turn around."

Dewey turned around.

"I'm still waiting," he stated again.

"Old business." Ashley said. "About my mother. Last night I saw the daughter of the person that killed my mother."

"Who killed your mother? I thought you told me she died in a car accident a few years back. You got yourself emancipated because you barley even knew your father and/or Jeff…"

Ashley slipped the over sized sweat pants on, pulling the pull strings tight. "That wasn't my mother. My aunt maybe... Perhaps someone that wasn't even related to me."

"Is James Ruddy even your father?" Dewey inquired.

"I think so, even though he was once romantically involved with my other mother as well."

Dewey rolled his eyes. "Is this Duckburg? Or Duck Valley?"

Ashley turned around and eyed Dewey questioningly.

"All My Ducklings…?"

"The soap opera?"

Dewey nodded. "Something my own long lost mother watches."

"Ah…yeah. Sometimes I do feel like I'm trapped inside someone else's idea of entertainment. A universe where my life is controlled by the finger strokes of someone's typing fingers… But I'm not. This is my life. No matter how sick and deranged it might be."

* * *

Daisy readjusted her seatbelt before Loopy made her descent to the open field near Scrooge McDuck's mansion. Loopy was quite grateful that Bella convinced her uncle to allow he to park her helicopter on his land for the week. 

"Well, I got a few errands to run," Loopy announced. "I am going to catch a cab into town. Do you need to be dropped off home?"

Daisy shook her head. "Nah, thanks though. I will go visit with Uncle Scrooge, and get Donald to come pick me up here or something."

Loopy nodded, somewhat revealed. Her boyfriend was actually at Daisy's house, and she wasn't too sure she wanted this revelation made yet. "Well, see you rehearsal?"

Daisy nodded. "Yeah, I'll still be at the wedding of course."

Loopy smiled, "Of course. Take care."

Daisy smiled. "You too, Bye."

Loopy waved and then took out a cell phone, as Daisy made her way up to the mansion.

Once Daisy got there she knocked on the door, and waited about a minute when Duckworth answered it.

"Good Morning, Mrs. Duck, how may I help you?" he asked.

Daisy paused for a second now sure of the answer of that question. Did she really want to talk to Uncle Scrooge? Somehow that didn't feel right.

"Is Mrs. Beakly in?" Daisy asked at last.

Duckworth nodded. "Yes, I believe she is in the kitchen finishing up the morning dishes."

"May I come in?"

"Of course."

* * *

About ten minutes later, back wherever Ashley and Dewey are, Ashley and Dewey were talking. 

"Got money?" Ashley asked. "I am surely not wearing this all day."

Dewey nodded, "But where are all your clothes? Just because you got evicted doesn't mean your clothes are gone. You are not really making any sense."

"Some of it is actually at your house. Some it is in a storage bin. Let's go," Ashley said. "Let's get me some clothes and let's get something to eat."

"Okay. Tell me about your mother."

"No."

"And I need to call my brothers. They are probably worried about me."

Ashley nodded, "Sure, don't tell them where we are though."

Dewey ignored Ashley and picked up his cell phone. There were a few messages: some frantic from Huey, Louie, and Jeff.

"Wow…my brothers left me about a dozen messages…they must have got some bad vibe or something. Why won't you tell me about your mother? Could you tell me who killed her?"

Dewey was pretty sure he knew what Ashley was going to say, but he need for her to say the words.

"Darkwing Duck and his brat daughter Quiverwing Quack killed my mother!" Ashley shouted. "And I want to know why of all the enemies he has. There really only been two he killed. And one was my mother. Why?"

* * *

Back home, Gosalyn ran down the stairs, wearing blue jeans, a Mighty Ducks T-shirt, and a towel covering her damp red hair. 

"Good Morning Launchpad!" Gosalyn called. "Wow, you are up early."

Launchpad nodded. "I have lots to do. Making a list for your father for my party tonight. Kind of short notice, I know, so I hope everyone can come. What about you Gos?"

"Yeah, kind of a good idea having your party tonight instead of a couple days from now. Don't need you all drunk at the wedding -- even though that would be funny. And if it is anything like Dad and Morg's wedding, drunk would definitely not be a good state to be in. Anyway…Huey is taking me out for breakfast. Is Dad still in bed?"

Launchpad nodded. "Of course. Well, that is nice of Huey. Do tell him that he is invited."

Gosalyn nodded. "Will do."

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

A/N: Yes, if you didn't already know, Mrs. Ruddy, and Mr. James Ruddy, like the rest of the Ruddys are my creations. --Stef :-)


	10. Chapter 10

Braced Company

****

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**

Written By

Stef with a F

* * *

**__**

Disclaimers: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series.

****

WARNING This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

****

Author Note: Sorry for the delay of this chapter. I was suffering from writer's block. Thanks to _**Phanton Phan**_ and _**Nightw2 **_for both helping me with elements of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

"And Dewey still hasn't called you?" Gosalyn asked with a frown on her face.

Huey shook his head. "Not like him. Tell me again about what happened last night?"

Gosalyn sighed. "Some weird chick, who was wearing a costume that somewhat resembled Spider-Duck entered the arcade. She randomly grabbed some kid's arm and held him at gunpoint. Wanted money from the manager or something. Don't you think this is kind of redundant?"

Huey shook his head. "Are you sure she wanted money?"

"What the hell would she want then?" Gosalyn shouted, throwing her arms into the air, and getting up from the booth at the restaurant. She threw her head back, closed her eyes tightly and let out a sigh. "Oh, I'm sorry Huey, I'm just really pissed that I allowed the freak to escape."

"Gos, it is okay. Some villains just escape. You know this. I'm sorry Hon, but it's not very uncommon."

"But I had fair warning. I mean I saw some maniac speeding on some motorcycle. It was probably her…Wait! It was a guy! In fact I thought it was you for a little bit. Hey!"

"Dewey!" Huey shouted, finishing Gosalyn's thought. "You probably saw Dewey."

Gosalyn folded her arms. "So, the little devil thought he could take over my turf…Well, when I get my hands on him…"

Huey placed his hand on Gosalyn's.

"Shhh…I don't think…" Huey began.

The waitress came to the table again. "More Orange Juice?"

Huey nodded. "Thanks. Gos?"

Gosalyn nodded. "Yes, thank you."

"You are welcome," the waitress said. "Anything else?"

* * *

_****_

Brring!

Louie tossed in his bed, wanting to ignore the phone. Brrring! Brring!

"Louie answer your phone!" Doofus shouted half asleep.

"What?" Louie sleepily mumbled.

Doofus, who was still quite groggy limply pointed to the phone, "Your phone was ringing."

Louie eyed the phone. It wasn't ringing anymore. He wondered who it was. He was hoping that it was not Webby, for he did not have the desire nor the strength to get into that conversation now. Though he may as well get up and do something productive. He pulled himself from under his sheets and looked down at Doofus.

"Doofus how did you do it? How did you break Webby's heart when you had to go away? I cannot bear it."

"What are you talking about Louie?" Doofus asked, way too tired to get into this conversation, not that he ever wanted to.

"Nothing. But you two broke up some years back, how did that go? How did you deal?" Louie asked.

Doofus sighed. "Louie. Webby and I were kids. I didn't love her. I mean sure I did, but not the way you do. Now since I am pretty sure you will not let me go back to sleep, what is this all about? You two fighting?"

"No. But, that just makes it harder."

"What?" Doofus exclaimed shaking his head, Louie wasn't making any sense.

Louie opened his mouth but was saved by bell…phone ringing that is.

"Oh that's my cell," Doofus said reaching into his bag and retrieving his phone. "Hey Babe, how's the party?"

"On hold. Daisy isn't feeling so hot, and she is heading back home. Thought I would warn you all in case you all are having a party," Loopy informed.

"Oh is she okay?" Doofus asked.

Louie eyed Doofus with curious concern.

Loopy shook her head; "I can't really say. She's at Mr. McDuck's house for the moment. I'm actually going to head over where you are. I'm in a cab. See you soon. Kiss."

* * *

Back at the McDuck Mansion, Daisy peeked into the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Beakley?" Daisy called out.

Mrs. Beakley placed down the dish she was drying and turned to the sound of her name. "Oh Daisy! How are you sweet heart, what brings you here? I thought you were at Bella's Bridal Shower."

"I wasn't feeling too well. Had to come home and see my husband," Daisy stated.

Mrs. Beakley frowned; she placed the backside of her hand on Daisy's forehead. "You don't feel warm…Oh I'm sorry, you must feel like a child when I do that. It wasn't my intention."

Daisy smiled. "It's okay. I'm not actually ill."

Mrs. Beakley glanced at Daisy questioningly. "What is it then?"

Daisy turned away for a second, thinking into space. "Hey, mind if we sit down for a second and talk?"

Mrs. Beakley smiled. "Of course not honey, what is on your mind?" she said extending a chair to Daisy.

After seating herself, she repeated, "What is it that has you so troubled?"

Daisy sighed, "My honeymoon is finally over. It's been almost three years now. Over a year ago, my wayward sister-in-law returned from her second failed marriage and now she is on fiancé number three."

"Why are you so upset? Are you and Donald fighting?" Mrs. Beakley asked concerned.

"We always fight, but no, not like that. I need to talk to my husband but he's at work. And I don't really want to wait for him."

"Then don't," Mrs. Beakley stated. "Come on, let's go talk to him. I mean if you really want to."

Daisy stared at Mrs. Beakley.

"Are we going?" Mrs. Beakley inquired.

Daisy nodded, she reached for her purse, and left the kitchen with her old friend.

* * *

__

"Darkwing Duck and his brat daughter Quiverwing Quack killed my mother!" Ashley shouted. "And I want to know why of all the enemies he has. There really only been two he killed. And one was my mother. Why?"

Dewey stood calm as Ashley opened the storage bin.

"I look like such a tramp in this," Ashley informed. "And I mean in a bum way, not loose, I mean I do look 'loose', but not like a slut?"

Dewey nodded. "Yeah, gotcha."

The drive to the storage bin was quiet. Dewey tried to call once on his cell phone but the signal died. Though, after thinking about it for a few moments, he was in way glad that he did not call. He wasn't sure what Ashley was up to, and he was determined to find out. He wasn't sure if his brothers would understand his need to protect a criminal, though he was sure Huey would not agree.

Ashley turned around, and modeled an outfit for Dewey. "How do I look? Does this look like a woman on a mission?"

"Ashley? About you said earlier about your mom? And Darkwing? And Quiverwing?" Dewey calmly interjected.

Ashley rolled her eyes. "The outfit?"

Dewey smiles. "Looks hot. But you would look hot in burlap bag."

Ashley opened her mouth and then let it drop. "Charming." She closed her eyes and shook her head, and turned to check herself out in the mirror. She turned around and checked her appearance in the mirror herself, and she smiled. "Yeah, I think this will do nicely. Thanks Dewey."

Dewey nodded. "No prob," he replied. "What are your plans today? You are not going to go after that arcade again are you?"

Ashley shook her head. "Too risky. I think I am going to go to the source this time. To Darkwing. Rumor is he is going to be at a wedding later this week. Yeah. Your mother's wedding in fact."

* * *

Launchpad put down the pad of paper with the party guests' names on it. Also, it contained suggested food items for Drake to order. Satisfied for the moment, Launchpad decided to turn on the TV, it was now 10 of clock, and ever since Late Night was finally put on at it's correct time, a certain stupid talk show was moved to a daytime hour.

**__**

Hey-A My homies! Welcome to the show! It's me, Jeri Spring-Chicken, and Hello to you all. We have a great show today. Is the person who raised you really your mother? And I don't mean adoption. What I mean my pallies is "Were you Switched at Birth?" Are your parents really pod people? Were they hatched from a cabbage patch? Did evil hat beings take over theirs souls? Did a Potato Vampire bite your pregnant wife and now you worry that the child will be born a vegetable? Scary stuff. But today my posse we have guests who say these myths are truly reality. Forget the normal paternity show. We are beyond that, unless of course you are our first guest: Mr. Burger Beagle. Mr. Beagle, is it true that you now believe that your late father wasn't your true father?

Burger Beagle ignored Jeri for he was too busy chewing on foot-long sub.

"Hey? Burger?!"

"Where?!"

Launchpad rolled his eyes yet at the same time couldn't help but to laugh. "Good old Burger, always good for a laugh. It just seemed like yesterday when I was working for Mr. McDee. Those boys always tried to get his money. And all those crazy adventures to fatten his pockets. Such a long time ago…I think I might tape this", he said before pressing the record button on the VCR.

Now satisfied that the show was taping, Launchpad closed his eyes for a moment reflecting back on past memories.

That moment must have been quite a few because the next thing Launchpad remembered was the sound of Darkwing, now dressed as Drake Mallard, coming down the stairs. "Good Morning," he called.

Launchpad put down the phone. "Good Morning DW, you are up awful early.

"Oh? Well it is almost eleven, don't want to sleep the whole day away. And I have a lot of stuff to do. Have that list for me?"

Launchpad nodded and handed Drake the list.

Drake checked it over and nodded. "Okay then. Do you remember my bachelor party?"

Launchpad nodded.

... _**Flasback ...**_

"Hey Drakester!" an excited yet determined Herb Muddlefoot shouted. "Congratulations on the wedding! Thanks for inviting me! I almost thought I was not invited."

"Why?" Drake replied in mock dismay, "What ever made you think that?! Of course you were invited."

Herb nodded, "Yeah, that was what Binkie kept telling me. She told me that there had to be a perfect explanation why I didn't get an invite in the mail. I don't know why I doubted it."

"Yeah, lost in the mail," Drake gathered.

Herb nodded. "Yeah, that is what I thought. But anyway. I am here to offer my services."

"Services?" Drake muttered, as he reached for a handful of potato chips.

"Yep, as body guard. I mean what if that Darkwing Duck rascal decides to show up?"

Drake began to choke. "Rascal?! Herb I thought you were his number one fan."

Herb nodded. "Yes, I love good old Darkwing, but don't you think he might get ideas?"

"Ideas?"

Herb suddenly had this serious look on his face. "Yes, I mean since you are marrying his ex-girlfriend. Don't you think he would make a scene?"

Drake's mouth dropped.

****

End of Flashback...

"Yeah, I remember. And speaking of which do you have any ideas on how to solve the problem of Darkwing being at the wedding?" Launchpad asked.

"Ah! Yeah, thanks for reminding me. I should get right on that… SHUSH owes me a favor, I have an idea that might work, thanks LP."

Launchpad nodded. "Anytime DW."

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

****

Author Note:

The return of Jeri Spring-Chicken! LOL, I couldn't resist. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know: no party yet, but I am getting there. Remember this fiction is supposed to take place in a week's time, so do expect the days to be flashed out a bit. A wedding is a huge life change as is life after high school. Thanks again for all the reviews and please review again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Braced Company**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

_Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons****Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**_

_Contains Major Spoilers to _**_Double Triangle Trouble_**

**Written By**

**Stef with a F**

* * *

**_Disclaimers_**_: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

**_WARNING_**_ This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames._

* * *

**Chapter 11**

* * *

"Thanks for lunch Mrs. Beakley," Daisy said. "Are you sure you don't want me to pay for my meal?" 

Mrs. Beakley shook her head. "No, and not another word on that."

Daisy nodded as she unbuckled her seat belt.

She and Beakley exited the car, and made their way to the naval office Donald worked at.

Daisy showed her civilian pass at the door, and in a few minutes Mrs. Beakley was cleared too.

"Daisy!" shouted a woman.

Daisy nodded and waved. "Hey."

"Here to see Donald?" the woman asked.

Daisy nodded. "Talk to you later?"

The woman nodded, "Sure, see you later."

"See you later too Nancy."

Once the causal acquaintance left, Daisy proceeded to knock on Donald's office door.

"Come in, "Donald called.

Daisy turned to her friend, "Mind if I am alone for a second?"

"Oh no problem," Mrs. Beakley stated, before she headed to the information desk.

Daisy entered the room, and promptly closed the door.

"Daisy!?" Donald exclaimed, his face filled with pleasant surprised, that quickly turned into concern. "Aren't you supposed to be at Bella's campout? Is anything all right?"

Daisy shook her head, "I don't know."

The blood drained from his face. He was dreading this, he knew something was…has been on his wife's mind, something that really was troubling her.

He got up from his desk and placed his hands upon her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

Daisy pulled away. "Please Donald sit down for this."

Donald stared at Daisy wide-eyed, as his heartbeat slowed.

"Now you are scaring me," Donald told her. "Just tell me. Are you sick?"

Daisy closed her eyes. Donald took a hold of Daisy's hands.

"Please Daisy," he whispered, "Just tell me."

Daisy took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant."

Donald let go of her hands, "You are what?!"

"You're mad."

Donald didn't answer.

"You're shocked?"

Donald managed a nod; "Yeah you could say that toots. Why in the dog-gone world did you scare me like that!? I thought you were dying or something!?" he demanded.

Daisy faced began flushed. "Oh…honey that was not my intention…but I am pregnant, what are we going to do?"

Donald threw his hands in the air.

"Daisy…" he stressed. "What do you think we are going to do?"

Daisy stared at Donald until her eyes hurt, so much that she had to look away, to prevent her eyes to burst. She turned away, not wanting to say anything.

"Daisy," Donald said again. "Come on toots, look at me."

"I don't want to…" Daisy whispered.

"You silly duck, what do you think we will do?" he challenged her again.

He reached out and caressed Daisy on her cheek.

"You are going to be mom, and I'm going to be a dad," he whispered tenderly.

"You mean," Daisy breathed, "That you are happy that we are going to have a baby? I mean the boys are finally eighteen. I thought you, as was I, were looking forward to a household without children in the near future…"

Donald gently placed his right index finger on Daisy's beak.

"Shh…sure this wasn't planned, but it doesn't mean it isn't a blessing all the same. Are you unhappy that you're pregnant?" he asked.

Daisy pulled back for a second, seriously considering that challenge. "No, I'm not unhappy. But I was caught off guard. I was just coming to terms that I was probably never going to be a mother. I mean…"

Donald wrapped his arms around his wife, and hugged her tight. "You're going to be a great mother to our son or daughter…do you know which yet?"

Daisy laughed, though hurt just a bit due to the degree in which she was being hugged.

"No, I just proved I was pregnant a couple days ago. And I would doubt that I am more than three months along if even that far."

"Heh" Donald sighed, just before cupping Daisy's chin with both his palms. "Is this why you were so distant last week? Oh you're so pretty and glowing, I should have known, but then again, aren't you always."

Donald kissed her then, softly, and then again more deeply.

* * *

Bella, along with, Cindy, Morgana, and the two young Melanie and Lisa, were at the nearby lake enjoying the water. 

"I just love a great swim," Bella marveled. "It is so relaxing and so much fun."

Morgana popped her head from under that water and nodded. "Lisa, Melanie stay where we can see you, ok?"

Melanie nodded.

Lisa smiled at her mother. "Can I show Melanie a trick?"

Morgana narrowed her eyes, "What kind of trick?"

"Nothing big Mommy, promise. Just something little. Not like I can teleport people like Ronnie!" Lisa shouted crossing her arms.

Morgana in turn crossed her arms. She wasn't a newborn duckling, she understood this game, and she too played this game with her mother and father when she was younger.

Morgana nodded. "True…"

"This," Lisa answered simply, before levitating a near by floatable raft about the ground. "See Melanie?"

Melanie looked up. "I wish I had powers like you and Ronnie," Melanie stated.

"Cute honey," Morgana said to her daughter, and then in return smiled at Melanie. "Powers are nice sweetie, but sometimes they are burden more than anything."

Melanie who was always a pretty much a well-behaved child smiled sweetly to her mother's friend. "Oh okay," she replied, only somewhat convincing.

Morgana smiled sympathetically. "I know it is hard for you to believe me right now Melanie, but it is true." Morgana then turned to her daughter. "Now put that raft down, we don't want anyone to see that now, do we?"

Lisa dropped the raft, which caused it to make a big splash. "I wish Ronnie was here."

Morgana frowned at Lisa, for she felt that such a remark could have hurt Melanie's feelings. But on the contrary, she found that Melanie agreed with Lisa's comment.

"Yes, me too. Three is much more fun than two," the seven- year-old agreed. "Though, this is an all girl thing!"

Bella smiled at her. "Well, you will seem him soon at the wedding. Aren't you having fun?"

Melanie nodded. "Yeah, I am having fun."

* * *

_**Brrring…**_

"Don't answer that Donald," Daisy requested.

Donald reluctantly pulled away. "Sorry toots, you know I have to."

"Hello?"

"Hello? Donald?" Drake called.

"Yes, Drake? Is that you?" Donald asked.

He was almost uncertain about his next question, "Is this about Huey and Gosalyn again?"

Drake shook his head. "No, No. They are together though."

He paused. "I just called to invite you to Launchpad's bachelor party tonight. The boys are invited too."

Donald nodded. "Thanks. When?"

"Six. Going to have pizza, and beer. And soda for the boys."

Donald nodded. "Sounds fun, we will be there."

Drake nodded, and then hung up the phone.

"Well, two more down," he said to himself before he heard a knock on the door.

Drake yawned before he dragged himself off the couch, so he could peak through the peephole.

He checked the clock and it was well before 6:00 PM, yet opened the door anyway.

"You are early," he informed the visitor.

"Well Drake, your son wanted to come home," Moloculo said. "And I was going to that party anyway.

"Well, we were going to drink…" Drake said, slightly annoyed, but he blushed when he saw Ronnie come in. "Not that you are not invited sport."

Ronnie crossed his arms. "Whatever, I rather be camping anyway. Where did you say they were at again?"

"I don't know…" Drake hesitated. "That's a woman only thing."

Ronnie crossed his arms. "But I am going to be bored at that party and you know it."

Drake looked at his clock; it was about 2pm now. And he really didn't want Ronnie at the party, no offense.

"Fine," Drake relented. "Go ask your mother. They are in the middle of no where, so I bet it will be safe to teleport her."

"Yay!" Ronnie shouted.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**Author Note:** So now Donald knows! And next up…The chapter you have all been waiting for, the bachelor party! Thanks again for all the reviews.


	12. Chapter 12

**Braced Company**

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**

Written By

Stef with a F

* * *

Disclaimers

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series.

WARNING

This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

**Chapter 12**

* * *

"Well Drake, your son wanted to come home," Moloculo said. "And I was going to that party anyway.

"Well, we were going to drink…" Drake said, slightly annoyed, but he blushed when he saw Ronnie come in. "Not that you are not invited sport."

Ronnie crossed his arms. "Whatever, I rather be camping anyway. Where did you say they were at again?"

"I don't know…" Drake hesitated. "That's a woman only thing."

Ronnie crossed his arms. "But I am going to be bored at that party and you know it."

Drake looked at his clock; it was about 2pm now. And he really didn't want Ronnie at the party, no offense.

"Fine," Drake relented. "Go ask your mother. They are in the middle of no where, so I bet it will be safe to teleport her."

"Yay!" Ronnie shouted, as he ran into his room to pack.

Moloculo walked closer to Drake, and in a near whispered, inquired, "You are not really going to drink are you? Do you think that is wise if an incident takes place?"

Drake shook his head. "No, that wouldn't be wise. But, some of the other guests might and it might get goofy?"

Moloculo nodded.

* * *

A couple hours later, after Ronnie was packed and done watching a Billy Duckling cartoon, Ronnie began the process of summoning his mother.

Soon, Morgana appeared into his bedroom.

"Bella…Ronnie?!" Morgana shouted.

"Hi Mom!" Ronnie said excitedly.

Morgana crossed her arms, "Ronald, did I not tell you that you are to not teleport me without my consent unless it is an emergency?" she demanded sternly.

"But mom…" Ronnie began.

Morgana opened her mouth to speak and then she paused, as concern suddenly came over her. "Is something wrong?!"

She looked around the room and started to advance to the hallway.

"Where's your father?"

"Mom…wait. Dad is fine. He is talking to Grandpa. And they are both setting up for Launchpad's party."

Morgana let out a sigh of relief, before tossing her arms in the air.

"Then answer my question. Why did you summon me? You know that I do not like it especially when I am with normals other than ones we live with."

"Dad said I could. Mom, before you get mad, I need to tell you something. I want to go with you! Dad and Launchpad's party is going to be so boring. I know it will!"

Morgana paused for a moment considering if she would or should grant her son's request or not.

At last she nodded. "Sure Lisa and Melanie have been asking about you anyway. Are you ready?"

Plus, she really doubted that a six-year-old boy would hinder their girl time much more than two young girls.

"Yup!" Ronnie said grasping his mother's hand. "You just need to tell me where you are going…"

Morgana laughed. "Don't worry, I know. I can handle this one," she said seconds before the two vanished.

* * *

Back at the house, Drake was finally finished setting up the party, and with only seconds to spare, because the doorbell rang with the first arrivals.

Launchpad came to the door, and answered it.

"Hey!" he said in excitement. "Dad! So glad you came!"

Ripcord padded his son's shoulder. "Didn't really think that I would miss it son, did you?" he asked.

Launchpad shook his head. "Oh no."

Ripcord laughed, grabbed his son into a hug. "I know it's been a while since you and I have seen each other, but I want to change that. And your mother is really looking forward to the grandchild or two or three that you may have in the future."

"Heh, two or three?" Launchpad asked.

"Well, yeah, I thought you loved kids Launchpad."

"Oh I do, but I will already have a stepdaughter, and I'm not sure how many more Bella would want."

"She wouldn't deny you a son or daughter of your own would she?"

"Uh…I don't know," Launchpad muttered nervously. "Umm…have you met my roommate Drake?"

Ripcord shook his head, "No," he informed, "I do not believe that I have."

"Well, then," Launchpad, eager to end this conversation for the moment responded, "Let me introduce the two of you."

Launchpad led his father to the other side of the room, "Drake?" he called. "I would like to introduce you to my father Ripcord McQuack."

Drake extended his hand, "Drake Mallard. It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. McQuack."

Ripcord accepted the hand, "It's Ripcord, and it's a pleasure to meet you too Drake."

Launchpad smiled and slithered away. He would let his father and best friend chat for awhile. His first priority for the rest of the week is his wedding to Bella. The possibility of children will wait for a while, months, perhaps years. He felt that it was important to get used to his new family with Bella and Melanie before adding number four to the bunch. Yet, he knew in his heart that as much as he loves Melanie and Bella's three boys, he did yearn for a child of his own.

The sound of another doorbell momentarily halted his journey into deep thought, and he was relieved. Tonight was the celebration of his end of bachelor hood. And he wasn't going to let anything tarnish that goal.

"Hey Herb! Honker! Is that a Tuna Cheese Casserole?" Launchpad letting the two Muddlefoots in.

"Yup. Courtesy of Binkie. I told her that she didn't have to, but she insisted," Herb informed.

"Well, I'm glad she did, that was so nice of her. You will have to say thank you to her for me. Actually, I will do so at the wedding. Here, let me put that down on the table."

Herb handed the casserole to Launchpad and made his way to where Drake and Ripcord were talking.

* * *

The next arrivals were Doofus and Louie.

"Hey!" Doofus shouted, "Mr. McQuack!"

Ripcord turned around, "Oh I'll be. It's my surrogate son Doofus Drake." Ripcord paused a second and looked at Drake, "Hey! Is that weird or what?"

Drake glanced at Ripcord flabbergasted, "What?"

"His last name is your last name…"

Drake nodded, "Yeah, Rip we figured that one out already. Though, you are right it is eerie in a coincidence kind of way."

"Hey Louie," Launchpad called, "Is your brothers coming?"

Louie nodded, "I think so, I just haven't really seen them since last night. Huey has been hanging out with Gosalyn all day. And Dewey, well."

Louie frowned. "We haven't heard from him since yesterday afternoon."

"Really?" Launchpad said with a hint of concern in his voice, "Well maybe he had some errands to do?"

Louie nodded. "Yeah. Wish he would call though. Let us know that he is alright."

Launchpad nodded, "Yeah, doesn't really seem like him to just take off. Is he feeling singled out like he has before?"

Louie considered that for a moment, "You mean the time he decided to pitch the same colored t-shirts we always wore and wear that clown type spinner top?"

Louie laughed, "That was so long ago. I remember. It was he that volunteered to stay behind when Huey and I made our escape from the tower."

"You three were always the greatest team," Launchpad marveled. "And in some ways better than DW and I, but don't tell him I said that."

Louie grinned widely, "Well in the off chance I ever seen him, I will make sure that I don't let him know."

Launchpad smiled back Louie, "Ha Ha. Sounds like a couple more people pulled up."

Louie nodded, and disappeared in the party scene.

"Hey Launchpad, so you finally decided to get married!" Fenton exclaimed, who was holding a red sports bag.

"Me?" Launchpad challenged. "I only knew Bella for two years. It took you twice as long to propose to Gandra."

Fenton gulped his orange flavored Cuckoo Cola, "Well, not because I didn't want to. It was complicated. Mr. McDuck kept me busy. She decided to go back to college. So, who do I get to walk down the isle with?"

Launchpad paused for a second, counted up the attendants and paired them with their most appropriate companion. "Let me see, "Drake and Cindy, since she is the maid of honor; you and Morgana, wait…would that work?" Launchpad pondered.

"Well, I don't know…" Fenton sputtered.

The sound of the doorbell momentarily ended the conversation. Launchpad made his way to the door, and Fenton made his escape.

"Hey Stegmutt!" Launchpad shouted excitedly. "You came!"

"Why wouldn't I come Launchpad? I was so glad when Mr. Darkwing called me."

Launchpad paused for a second. But then quickly recovered realizing it must have been the voice that tipped him off. Drake probably called to invite Stegmutt either as Darkwing or allowed Stegmutt to believe this after correctly detecting his voice.

Launchpad nodded. "Great. Well, we have snacks and soda, on the table. Plus a few more options in the fridge. Ice in the cooler. You haven't met my fiancée have you?"

Stegmutt shook his head. "But I wanna. She must be really pretty!"

Launchpad blushed, "Oh she really is. She is the love of my life. And she has a daughter too, that I am more than ready to be her stepfather."

"I love kids," Stegmutt informed. "Hey Honker!"

"Hey Stegmutt!" Honker called back.

Stegmutt turned back to Launchpad. "Where is Mr. Darkwing? Isn't he coming? What about GizmoDuck?"

"I don't know. Well they are both invited of course," Launchpad informed.

"Well, GizmoDuck owes me a rematch with arm wrestling."

Launchpad sighed, he remembered this episode like it was yesterday, Morgana and Drake were fighting in the back room. He just came back from checking the grounds for the second time, checking if it was safe for the wedding to resume. GizmoDuck was eavesdropping at the door, thinking no one saw him. In fact, it was only when Launchpad closed the front hall door that he asked Stegmutt to an arm wrestling match.

"Yes, I remember," Launchpad stated.

* * *

Fenton, when into the kitchen to refill his cola, when he noticed Drake sitting at the kitchen table.

Sure that he was out of earshot of the other party guests, Fenton took a seat right next to him.

"Speaking of weddings, Drake, I still remember your wedding."

Drake smirked knowingly, "You mean GizmoDuck remembers it. Do try to keep your identities straight, Fentonio."

"Sorry, Wingy."

"And my identities too", Drake added, taking a sip of his cola.

"Right. Sorry about that," Fenton apologized. "Anyway, speaking of your wedding, Drake, I still remember the first time I met Morgana, which was just a week after you did and two weeks after we first met but about six weeks before the first time the Justice Ducks got together…"

"Yeah, no fooling. There was a supernatural theme crime spree hitting Duckburg and at first you thought it was Magica De Spell; obviously forgetting that Mister McDuck's "'ol' number one'" had not been targeted in any of the crimes. "

"Don't rub it in. Anyway, you found about the crime spree too and came to Duckburg to investigate."

"Yeah. I can remember the look on your face when you found out that _I_ was right about the culprit and not you. I also remember the look on your face when you first saw the culprit."

Fenton sighed, "Hey, give me a break. Gandra and I were going through a pretty rough period at the time. Heck, Gandra and I were still going through that aforementioned rough period the first time the Justice Ducks got together. Well, I definitely remember you spelling out to me "'She's my girl ... you galvanized glory hog and hands off or else!!'

Drake groaned, "Good memory".

"Thanks," Fenton grinned. "Anyway, I remember that we spent more than a month competing for her affections after the Justice Ducks first formed but before Gandra and I finally patched things up. I mean, you and I were like Bob Hawk and Bing Crowsby fighting over Dorothy Loonmour in one of those _Route_ movies. Of course, that would put you in the Bing Crowsby role because you obviously won out, which Bing did in every _Route _movie except _Route to Paradise_."

Drake, in a pseudo-Crowsby tone, "You'd better believe it, junior."

Back in his normal tone, "Well, if your memory is that good then you remember that GizmoDuck, Neptunia and Stegmutt were all only invited because Morg insisted our Justice Ducks teammates be invited in case of trouble."

"Which," Fenton paused with a chuckle, "proved to be a good thing considering the last interruption."

* * *

"But Morg!" Drake cried out. He and Morgana were in the back room of the banquet hall in which his wedding with Morgana was taking place. "How was I supposed to know the Fearsome Five was going to show up?!"

Morgana clenched her fist, and took a deep breath, trying her best not to kill her hubby to be, "The full page wedding announcement?! One would think that would perhaps generate some attention. Especially from Negaduck!"

"I know! I know! I know! But Honeywumpus, I wanted to share my love with the whole world!"

* * *

Fenton smiled, and tried his best to hold back a laugh. He was only eavesdropping so he didn't catch the exchange very well, but what he did catch was amusing. In fact, that wedding was almost Jeri Spring-Chicken maternal.

"Yes," Drake admitted, "but just that last one. I still can't believe it took us six years to figure out each other's secret identities with all the times we've run into each other.

"Six?" Fenton inquired.

Drake stared at Fenton questioningly, yet Fenton gave no explanation.

"Then again," Fenton continued, "It did take you a pretty long time to figure out Megavolt's true identity and, even then, only with Gosalyn's help.

"Well, in my defense, Megs had so long ago abandoned his real name, that it didn't really matter who he really was," Drake rationalized.

Fenton nodded. "Yeah, that's true."

Fenton sees Stegmutt waiting patiently at the arm-wrestling table, with Herb leaving in slight pain after defeat.

"Well, I'd better get into uniform for that arm-wrestling match with Stegmutt. Do you have a safe place where I can set up?"

Drake nodded and led Fenton to somewhere safe.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

* * *

Author Note: So how did you like the party? More in chapter 13! Big thanks to Nightw2 that wrote most of the Fenton and Drake exchange. And to Mandy who allowed me to bounce ideas off her. And of course, last but not least, thank you to all of you that have reviewed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Braced Company**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**_

**Written By**

**Stef with a F

* * *

**

_**Disclaimers**_

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

_**WARNING**_

_This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

_

**Chapter 13**

"Uncle Scrooge!" Donald shouted, still more than a little excited about his wife's news. "You came!"

Scrooge eyed Donald strangely. "Aye...of course, I know Launchpad more than you do..."

Donald shook his head quickly, "Yeah of course..." Finally noticing Ducksworth, Donald added, "And hello Ducksworth."

Ducksworth nodded, "Hello to you too Mr. Duck."

Donald smiled.

"Is there something wrong Donald?" Scrooge inquired as he knocked on the door.

Donald again shook his head, "Nope."

Scrooge didn't quite believe him, "I see."

Donald nodded.

Scrooge opened his mouth to respond when the door flew open.

"Mr. McDee! Ducksworth! Donald! I'm so happy you could all make it!" Launchpad excitedly greeted.

"Wouldn't imagine missing it laddie," Scrooge assured. "Are all me nephews here?"

Launchpad shook his head. "No. Just Louie. Huey called though, he is running late."

Donald frowned. "No word from Dewey?"

Scrooge looked over to Donald. "What? Is something wrong?"

Donald shrugged. "It just that I haven't seen him since early yesterday."

* * *

Dewey took off on his motorcycle he has been gone for more than 24 hours, and he knew that had to bring suspicion.

In a way, he wished he didn't leave Ashley's side. For more reasons that one. He loved her, but even more so, she entrusted him in the fact that she was up to no good. And it hit him as odd, because she knew that he was Major Mind, something he foolishly wanted her to know. Though, he now suspects that she always knew. And it made him queasy. If he knew about him, she most likely knows about the others.

_Why did she tell him? Was it a test of where his loyalties lie? His family of course, and she would be stupid to believe otherwise. Could it be that she cared for him too? Were her words some type of warning, an opportunity to warn his love ones before she attacked?_

Dewey shook that from his mind, that didn't really make sense, wouldn't that be counter-reactive? How much did Ashley know about the heroes in the two-city area?

He drove farther through the street, making his way to the Audubon Bay Bridge on his way to the party he was already late for. No need to make any other suspicious moves.

* * *

Only a few miles away, Huey and Gosalyn were on the other side of the bridge, also on their way to the party.

"Gos, do you have something to do tonight?" Huey asked.

Gosalyn nodded, "I do have other friends you know. Even though I often neglect them. We'll go to the movies or something."

"You are not going to go after that woman are you?" Huey inquired.

Gosalyn grinned. "What if I am? Huey, I have been doing you know what for longer than you have. I can stand on my two feet, I know Quack Fu. I'll be okay."

Huey grinned. "Yeah, I know." He kissed Gosalyn.

Gosalyn smiled, "Now let's see if I can sneak out that easy under Dad's watch."

Gosalyn opened the door, with Huey just behind her.

* * *

_Club music lyrics(i)_

"Whoohoo!" Launchpad shouted on cue.(i)

Gosalyn grinned widely barely able to contain her laughter.

"I see that his party is going very well," she observed.

"Oh hey Gos! I would let you stay, but it's not allowed."

"Oh as much as I wouldn't want to miss this, no problem. I gotta run; I just came for a few things. And to drop this off."

She gently directed Huey off the porch and into the house, "I'll call you later Huey, okay."

"No prob," Huey responded, but telepathy he was sending the phrase, "_You better"_.

Gosalyn nodded and made her way upstairs where she had access to her own tunnel to Darkwing Tower, and disappeared costume and all.

Huey made his way to Louie, who was apparently zoning out near the refreshment table. He took a position on the other side of him and bumped him slightly.

"What's on your mind?" he asked his brother.

"Oh hey Huey," Louie emerging from his trance. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. Gos and I..." Huey paused because their were some civilians about. "Have you heard about the disturbance at the video arcade?"

"Disturbance, where?" Louie replied.

Huey nodded. "I suppose that is a no. Last night, some wacky chick tried to rob the place."

Louie turned around to face his brother. "Sounds like a pretty normal police matter to me."

Huey nodded. "Maybe, but I have some weird feeling."

Louie eyed Huey for a second and than shook his head. "Have you heard from Dewey at all today?"

Huey shook his head. "No..."

Louie noticed Huey's hesitation. "But what?"

"Maybe nothing. But back to you, What was on your mind just a second ago."

"No..." Louie interjected, "Have you heard from Huey?"

Huey shook his head. "No, but Gosalyn thought she saw him."

"What? When?"

"Last night."

"At the arcade?"

Huey nodded, "Yeah, let's go somewhere more secluded. I bet Gosalyn wouldn't mind us using her room."

* * *

_I'm Quiverwing Quack, and you are?_

_Yeah, I know who you are; you were there when my mother died._

_Do I know you?_

_I think not, but you shall._

Quiverwing, on her cycle, made a few rounds around the town. Who is that mysterious new villainess that in town? Or was she new? She claimed she saw her before, but when? How long ago? The woman claimed that she and Darkwing killed her mother? Who was she talking about? Most of the baddies Darkwing apprehended were either jailed or returned from the dead.

A year ago when the bridge blew up, did Megavolt stay dead? Of course not. How many times have Bulba bit the dust the eight years she unfortunately has had his acquaintance? She lost count.

But the villain claimed it was her mother that was killed.

"Oh My God..." Quiverwing exclaimed.

She squeezed the brake. "Of course! Oh my goodness... It can't be. She never gave any intention that she had a daughter," she rationed. "No, I mean, that would..."

"Quiverwing?" a voice called.

Quiverwing looked up and glared at the owner of the voice, with exasperation. "You," she grumbled.

* * *

Huey nodded. "So, yeah, though I'm not certain. I have this uneasy feeling that Dewey is up to something. He'll be alright, but I rather not he be so sneaky about this. And if he doesn't show up for this party...I'm going after him."

Louie nodded. "And I'll go with you."

"That said, what were you in such deep thought about earlier?"

Louie sighed. "About Webby and I. I..." he labored to the words to come to his tongue, "We need to break up."

"Why?" Huey probed.

"I'm going away for college at Calisota State. And I don't want to pry her away from the fun of high school dating when I'm away for months at a time."

"Don't you love her?"

"Yes. And that is why...I didn't want to bring this up until after mom's wedding but it came out. Webby is only sixteen, and we are getting too serious."

Huey opened his mouth to say something but quickly closed it. Too serious? He and Gosalyn have been together for three years now.

It was during a high school Football game, Homecoming, the first time he saw Gosalyn. St. Canard High vs. East Duckburg High: his sophomore year, her freshman year.

_---_

_It was halftime, East Duckburg was ahead by a field goal, and he was in line for over-priced Airhead candies. Right after he paid for the candy he heard the buzzer announcing the second half._

"_Damn it!" he shouted as he turned around swiftly and ran into someone, nearly spilling his soda on her._

"_Watch it bub!" the teen duck shouted._

"_Hey, I'm sorry, it's just I'm in a hurry the game started again," Huey apologized. "Are you from here? I mean St. Canard?"_

_Gosalyn glanced at Huey strangely, "Uh yes? You must be from East Duckburg then?"_

_Huey nodded. "Yeah. These St. Canard High vs. East Duckburg games are almost as big as East and West," Huey explained._

"_I see. Well, I better get back to my friend Honker... I mean I dragged him to the game and all..."_

_Huey nodded. "Yeah, and I should get back to my friends too. Be seeing you."_

_Gosalyn shook her head. "Well maybe."_

"_Bye," Huey said anyway._

"_See ya Duckbill," Gosalyn replied before disappearing in the crowd._

"Being too serious may not be a bad thing," Huey said at last.

Louie shook his head, "Maybe not. But we are too young we should branch out live a little. Be kids. I love Webby and always will, but I won't be in high school anymore and maybe we should have a break?"

Huey placed his hands on Louie's shoulders, "What if this backfires Bro? What if you do this and Webby leaves you for someone else?"

Louie closed his eyes momentarily, and clenched his fist. "Yeah, I have thought about that."

"Then don't be stupid."

"Can we talk about this later?" Louie inquired.

Huey rolled his eyes. "I suppose. But I want you think long and hard before you throw your life away. You ever watch that movie _Can't Hardly Wait_?" (ii)

Louie smiled. "Oh yeah, it's one of Webby's favorite movies."

"Watch it again that then think about it. Don't be so rash to abandon your past. Let Webby decide what she wants to do. You told me that you loved her. So love her."

"I'm afraid Huey," Louie informed. "My life is changing. Our lives are changing. What if I do this and we break up anyway?"

"Don't think that way. Webby loves you very much and you know this is true. Now let's party."

Louie released his fingers and allowed himself to rest.

"Yeah, let's."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

i Lyrics that were once quoted have since been removed.

ii Reference to the 1998 post-graduation party movie _Can't Hardly Wait. _


	14. Chapter 14

****

Braced Company

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**. _

Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**

* * *

Written By

Stef with a F

* * *

**__**

Disclaimers

Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series.

****

WARNING

This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

****

Chapter 14

"Quiverwing?" a voice called.

Quiverwing looked up and glared at the owner of the voice, with exasperation. "You," she grumbled.

Dewey put on the brakes of his own motorcycle and slowed to a stop.

"What's going on?" he asked making eye contact with his brother's girlfriend, and his trusted friend.

"I saw you the other night," Quiverwing began; "You took off so quickly you almost knocked me off the curb.

He narrowed his eyes, "You saw me?"

"Of course! I mean you went right past my house. Why were you in St. Canard anyway? You know I have first nibs here. Well dad does, but then me, not you. She was in my jurisdiction and you know that."

Dewey nodded, "I know it's your jurisdiction. What are you talking about?"

Yes, he was playing dumb, but could she prove where he was going? No, she could not. At this moment he just wanted to get out of here and get to the party before Huey and Louie send a search party or worse.

Quiverwing crossed her arms, it was totally possible that his high speed chase in St. Canard were not related to the woman she met at the arcade, but he was in a huge hurry…a desperate hurry.

"Are you going to tell me what you were doing or not?" Quiverwing asked impatiently.

Dewey paused. Wondering if there was some type of compromise to try. Knowing that he couldn't take forever to reply, because such an action would even increase her suspicions.

"Yes, I was tailing someone, " Dewey admitted at last.

"As yourself?" Quiverwing contested.

"I was going to change into my costume on my way there. But then I saw you and knew you would be able to handle it so I left," he lied.

"I could have used your help, you know!" Quiverwing challenged.

"But you just said that you didn't what my help, that I was trespassing in your turf," Dewey continued.

Quiverwing shook her head. "No, I was just offended that I wasn't notified. Tell me what you know about Arachnia Ink, Dewey. I know you know who I am talking about."

* * *

Bella stretched out in her tent. She turned in kind of early based on the nights before, but she was felt emotionally drained and tomorrow night would be the dress rehearsal. Like so many nights before this week, Melanie was spending the night in Morgana's tent. Poor Morgana, she came with one kid and now has three sharing the tent with her. Bella laughed to herself. 

A voice from outside interrupted Bella's daydream, "Bella! Please don't tell me you are already turning in. It is beautiful out here, and we are returning tomorrow.

Bella stretched out against her sleeping bag. "I guess not," she relented, searching for her sneakers.

"Bella?" the voice called out again.

"Shh Cindy," Bella whispered as her tent zipper opened, "You are going to wake up the kids."

Cindy extended an arm and helped Bella up. "Sorry."

"No problem. Did Morgana go to bed?" Bella said surprised.

Cindy nodded. "Yeah, I think so, she had something on her mind."

Bella nodded in acknowledgement. "So you didn't want to be here by your lonesome."

Cindy shook her head. "Nope. Are you ready for Sunday?"

Bella nodded, "More ready that I have ever been ready for something."

"The stars are really pretty, aren't they Bella?" Cindy asked.

"Yeah," Bella sighed, marveling at the pretty stars. "Wow! Did you see that?"

"What! A falling star? Isn't it early in the season?" Cindy replied, and secretly annoyed that she missed the star.

"Well, for the main shower yes, but there are always a chance for loners. What about you Cindy? You never married. I never asked you this before out of respect, but I think I am safe to say that we are now friends. So I pray that it is okay to ask. Why did you never marry Cindy? You were pretty popular in high school."

Cindy smiled. There were things she never shared with Bella, and things she never intended to tell. Though, Bella was her friend and she wasn't going to point out lie to her.

"Never found the right guy. Sure I dated some, fell in love with some of the some. But, as marriage material? Nah. I'm only 35, a lot of time left, right?"

Bella placed her arm around her closest friend. They were friends in high school even though she was slightly older, but by no means were they best friends. That characteristic came years later.

"Of course you have time. I'm 34, and have two ex-husbands. What does that tell you?"

"Very true," Cindy agreed.

Bella stuck out her tongue.

"Umm…your words honey," Cindy countered.

Bella laughed. "I know. I know. But still…"

Cindy affectionately squeezed Bella's hand. "Honey, you'll do alright. I know you will. The Fates have forgiven you."

Bella smiled, though not very convincingly.

"We are all young once."

"True, but some address that period of reality much differently and more responsibly then others."

* * *

"She's a villain I have been tracking from Duckburg," Dewey answered, now dressed as Major Mind, still not far from bridge. "So, she was in my turf first. I was tailing her, and she crossed the bridge." 

Those words were true even though he left many omissions.

"Do you know what she wanted at the arcade?" Quiverwing pressed.

Major Mind shook his hand. "No."

This statement was also not really a lie. Arachnia Ink told him that she was after Darkwing and Quiverwing. But he didn't see the connection with the arcade. Unless, she was seeking out Gosalyn herself…

"She told me that she knows me," Quiverwing whispered. Pausing a moment to see if there was any indication of any more information on Dewey's face.

"You met her before?" Major Mind probed.

Quiverwing rolled her eyes, "You are not really listening to me at all are you?"

He did listen to her, but his mind was miles anyway. He was trying his darnest to channel Ashley's thoughts. It was one of the many powers his helmet possessed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Major Mind said. "I'm trying to channel something."

"Oh!" Quiverwing interjected, suddenly surveying the area. "You can do that for enemies you can't even see?"

"I have been trying" Major Mind answered.

"Let me call the rest of the group…" Quiverwing suggested. "Or actually you should."

Major Mind shook his head. "No that wouldn't be necessary. Let us head back to the party. Tonight's not her target."

Quiverwing stared at Major Mind. "How the heck do you know?"

Major Mind opened his mouth, pausing would only make her even more suspicious, "She…I heard her. I overhear her say that she was planning to interrupt Launchpad's wedding."

Quiverwing's eyes widen, "Why?"

"Well she knows Darkwing will be there."

* * *

Bella looked up the sky with her friend Cindy.

"Do you hear that music in the background?" Bella asked.

Cindy shook her head. "No, what does it sound like to you?"

"Crickets, frogs, moths, owls, the sound of the breeze on that lake. The summer wind," Bella marveled. 

"Ah," Cindy said smiling. "It is beautiful."

* * *

Launchpad and Fenton trying to sing karoke...Launchpad notices that Drake does not look too amused (i)

Drake shook his head, "No, no, that's alright, you two sound great already! No need to ruin your perfect little duo! You two sound great!"

Drake started to cough. "Yeah, I think I am going to get some water. You two keep going!"

"I wish Gosalyn was here," Huey said. Louie grinned, "For the show?" Huey laughed. "Oh yes that too. But …" Huey paused and then continued in a quieter voice, "I should have went with her."

* * *

Again Quiverwing looked at Major Mind, how did he know all this? She wasn't so sure she bought his "He overheard" story. 

No villain was that careless. Then again thinking back to the Fearsome Five, quite a few actually are.

"You don't think she will show up at the Bachelor party tonight or at the rehearsal tomorrow?"

Major Mind shook his head.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**A/N:**_(i) Lyrics removed_


	15. Chapter 15

****

Braced Company

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**_

**Written By**

**Stef with a F**

* * *

**__**

Disclaimers

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

* * *

**__**

WARNING

_This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames._

* * *

****

Chapter 15

Ashley drove up on her motorcycle and parked it front of the house. The sounds of the nearby party were seeping into the streets.

( loud party music in the background)

"Why aren't you at the party?" she called to the male smoking on the porch. "And when did you start smoking? It is such an awful habit."

"Hmm?" Tank looked up at Ashley. "Oh hey, what are you doing in these parks?" He took another puff of his cigarette and then rested into the near by ashtray. "Come, sit by me for a moment."

She glanced over at the party, and though with great unease, she took Tank Muddlefoot's offer.

She sat now next to her ex-boyfriend, with whom she has been trying to do the _Just Friends_ thing.

"Just reflecting on something…" she answered. "I'm going to the wedding. Dewey Duck asked me."

* * *

Dewey, and Gosalyn, who was now back to civilian dress, after taking an alternate route to the tower and then back to the road because returning to the house in the usual manner would be too dangerous with the party guest. Quiverwing dropped off her bike and now was riding with Dewey on his. And Dewey was speeding back.

"Umm…slow down?" Gosalyn pleaded. "I don't appreciate missing the wedding by being in the hospital or worse. Is there a particular reason why we are going so fast? We are late already."

"Like I told you, because I don't want my brothers doing a search for me, just hold on tight."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, Huey is rather worried about the both of us."

Dewey didn't answer now. No, he kept his eye on the road, thought his mind was drifting to other things. Ashley will have to be uninvited to that party. It wasn't safe to let her go to that party now. Though he feared that wouldn't stop Ashley.

* * *

Oh? You're going?" Tank interjected. "Like a date or something?"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah."

"Well, I might just go to the wedding too, the rest of the family is going."

"To see me?" Ashley inquired playfully.

Tank slapped Ashley playfully on the knee in reply, "No, for the free food of course."

Ashley nodded approvingly. "Always a good reason to go to social events."

"Are you and that Dewey Duck an item or something?"

"He's my brother's best friend."

"Is that the only reason?" Tank asked.

"Why do you care, we broke up?" Ashley demanded.

"Whoa…whoa now. It's just that just a few weeks ago, I thought we were something special."

She got up, ignoring Tank's rhetorical statement and then grabbed a hold of Tank's arm. "Come, walk with me. I want to get closer to that party."

Tank looked at Ashley questioningly. "You want to crash the party? Why? It's only my brother and group of fossils listening to dinosaur music."

Ashley started to laugh. "I think there is in fact a dinosaur at the party."

_Whew_, she thought, an end to Tank's questioning manner. Her and Dewey's encounter was primarily an one night stand, but when he took care of her afterwards and the circumstances that followed the failed mission at the arcade put new things into perspective. She knew Dewey loved her.

She closed her eyes, forcing herself back to reality. She took Tank's and directed him to the house, half way to the window. "See? And I think he is dancing with your dad!"

Tank shielded his eyes. "Why!"

"I want to know if Dewey is in there. I want to surprise him," Ashley informed, though the truth was that she wanted to know if he said anything. "Though, I only see his brothers."

"No?" Tank asked. "Then I can kiss you," Tank continued as leaned up against Ashley.

"No Tank! They will see me, and I'm with Dewey now."

She pushed him away. "I told you, we are friends now."

* * *

Huey placed his coat and started to leave. "Louie, you say here. I'm leaving. I'm just too worried about Gosalyn.

"Gosalyn?" Drake inquired. "She's not upstairs?"

Huey shook his head, "Let's talk in the other room…"

Excusing himself from Huey, and Drake, Louie carefully maneuvered in between where Herb and Steggmutt were busting a move until he got to the window.

"Honker, who is that?" he asked.

Honker, who was already half listening to Huey's and Drake's conversation made his way to the window.

"Oh that is my brother and his girlfriend," Honker answered.

Louie grinned and nodded his head. "Oh?"

Ashley Ruddy... He was pretty sure, he saw her sneaking out of the house the other night. Could that have been where Dewey was all this time tracking her?

Honker turned red. "Oh, I'm sorry, I mean his ex-girlfriend. They are still rather close though."

"Ah," Louie nodded. What he didn't include was thought he saw the two in an embrace but he admitted that it was too far away.

* * *

Back at the campsite, Melanie yawned. It was two days before her mother's wedding and she was too excited to sleep. She rolled over and tagged Ronnie.

"What?" Ronnie groaned. "Melanie, no. I was sleeping."

Melanie smiled widely. "I'm not sleepy. Let's go do something."

Ronnie looked at Melanie questioning. "Lisa isn't coming?" he whispered.

Melanie shook her head. "No, not this time. Just the two of us."

She placed a finger to her mouth. "And let's not open the zipper. Teleport us out of here so we don't wake up your mom."

* * *

Back at the Muddlefoots', Tank pouted at Ashley. "You know I never wanted to break up with you."

"I love Dewey, you know I always have. He was just too young for me."

"He still is Ashley," Tank informed. "And since when…"

Ashley rolled her eyes and started to walk away.

"Goodnight Tank."

Tank grabbed Ashley's wrist, and pleaded, "Don't go. I'm sorry."

Ashley froze for a minute when she heard a familiar sound in the distance, and the smell of burnt rubber.

With only moments to spare she clenched her abdomen and grimaced.

"Tank…" she cried.

"Ashley?"

"I need to go to the hospital," she moaned, taking in big breaths, and keeping one hidden eye to the road.

* * *

****

To Be Continued

**A/N:_Lyrics removed_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Braced Company**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**_

**Written By**

**Stef with a F**

_**Disclaimers**_

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

_**WARNING**_

_This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

_

**Chapter 16**

"Why did you send us here?!" Melanie demanded.

She didn't mean to yell but when she noticed she was at the Mallard's she become concerned. What if Launchpad, Uncle Donald, or one of her brothers heard hear her upstairs?

"Sounds like the party is still going on," Ronnie said.

"Can we go somewhere else?" she pressed.

"I can only go places I know," Ronnie reminded her. "Where would you like to go?"

"Surprise me, but not my house, okay?" Melanie informed.

Ronnie nodded. "Okay, hold my hand again."

After Melanie grabbed a hold of Ronnie's hand, he closed his eyes. Then, before another moment passed the two kids vanished.

* * *

Ashley reached out for Tank's arm. "Do you have car? We have to go now."

Tank froze, no one ever trusted him with his or her life.

"Hurry," Ashley whispered, as if she had not more air to grasp.

Tank had no choice, he ran to his mother's minivan checked for the emergency keys

_What a dumb place to hide a spare. Anyone could have stole the van with this access._

"Yes!" Tank shouted. "I have the keys."

And with the arm that Ashley clenched so tightly, he wrapped his arm ever so gently on the small of her back.

"Let me help you," he called. "But you must tell me what's wrong."

"No time!" Ashley called. "Hospital please."

Before another moment passed by, Tank quickly helped Ashley into the car. Miraculously, the second after the minivan turned the corner, was the second that Dewey turned the preceding corner. About another minute, Dewey and pulled into the driveway.

* * *

"So we are finally here at the party," Dewey announced while parking his bike.

"Actually…" Gosalyn said while hopping off the bike, "It seems that it is over."

She pointed to the window.

"Why, it's not even that late. Not quite midnight."

"Look though. Knowing Launchpad and Fenton the two would be singing show tunes together by now."

Dewey laughed, "True".

"I mean, come on," Gosalyn called urging Dewey to come over.

She knocked on the window.

Huey turned around and saw Gosalyn on the other-side of the glass looking in. He ran to open up the door.

"Gos!" he exclaimed.

Gosalyn went up to hug her boyfriend.

"I'm glad that you are here," Huey informed. "I just got the weirdest feeling about that Arachnia Ink."

"I bet," Gosalyn she scowled.

While still embracing Gosalyn, Huey spoke in a light whisper; "Do you know something?"

"Yup," Gosalyn confirmed.

She pulled away from Huey and kissed him on the cheek, "I need to talk to Honker, okay?" she whispered.

Huey lowered his eyes, "Is everything okay?"

"Uh huh," Gosalyn assured and we ran off to find Honker.

Huey grabbed a hold of Dewey's a wrist, "What is going on?"

"I'll tell you later. Promise, it's just that the wall might have ears."

Huey nodded, "Right."

* * *

Tank paced back and forth in the hospital waiting room. He wanted to go with Ashley but Ashley assisted that he would stay in the waiting room. He looked down at the cell phone he had on his hip. Should he call Dewey? He was her boyfriend now, right? He picked it up and studied it as if it would answer the question for him.

"Sir, you can't use those in the hospital," a voice called.

Tank looked up and made eye contact with a nurse.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'll put it away," Tank responded.

Nurse smiled, "Thanks. There are pay phones down the hall you can use."

Tank nodded. "Thanks."

"I hope your love one will be okay," the nurse informed.

"She's my…. Thanks," Tank replied.

The nurse nodded before returning to her work.

* * *

Gosalyn whispered in Honker's ear.

"Are you sure?!" he exclaimed a little too loudly.

"Oh yeah," Gosalyn assured. "It has to be her daughter. She must have been at that comic book convention. She wants revenge Honk."

Drake who was in the kitchen came out with a few drinks.

"Gosalyn?" he asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here?"

"But young lady, this is for the guys only. You know that."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes, "Dad, there isn't anything here that I haven't seen. Though, Launchpad and Fenton singing is kinda scary."

Drake nodded in agreement, "I know."

He eyed her suspiciously, "Anything else up?"

Gosalyn nodded. "Maybe we should end the party tonight, so I can talk to you and Launchpad alone."

* * *

The doctor came out, holding a flip board.

"Well, Miss Ruddy, we have your test results."

Ashley looked surprised, "All ready?"

"Well, it's pretty quick if your first test came back positive," the doctor said.

Ashley pulled her knees close to her body.

"What is it?" she asked.

The female doctor sat down at the chair next to Ashley's bed. She reached out and grasped Ashley's hand, gently squeezing it.

Tank walked down the hall, doing so brought him near Ashley's door. It was closed of course but he could sense something drama was going on. He thought he heard Ashley murmur a little.

Tank knocked on the door.

Ashley shook startled. The doctor looked at her questioningly. Ashley nodded.

"It will be okay. We're good friends."

"Do you want me to fill him in?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, thank you. Can I go home?"

"Yes, but I prefer you did not," the doctor admitted.

Ashley nodded. "But if I promise to be careful. I have wedding to go to tomorrow."

The doctor nodded. "Very well. I'm going to mark you AMA, but if must be careful, okay? I don't want to see you in here tomorrow. But then again, if you don't feel well, please do. Let me give you my direct line."

Ashley nodded, "Thank you Dr. Duck."

The female doctor nodded, she signed Ashley's release forms and handed it to Ashley, and then helped her down.

"I'm glad you have someone to drive you home."

Ashley smiled, and then walked and opened the door.

"Hey," she called out to her ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, are you all right?" Tank asked.

Ashley nodded, "Just stress."

Tank looked bewildered; "Stress caused you to be in that much pain?"

"Well, it's the time of the month."

"Oh," Tank replied.

Ashley made a half smile. It sometimes a shame how such a subject brings so much uncomfort for many men, when something as personal as a "woman problem" is mentioned but in her case this worked out well. She knew the subject would be closed, for Tank anyway.

"Did you tell anyone else about me being in the hospital?" she wearily asked.

Tank shook his head.

"Great. Well, doctor says I need some rest. Drive me home?"

"The MoonBeam?" Tank asked.

"No, got kicked out. My dad's house will be fine."

Tank wrapped his arm around Ashley then, but then quickly pulled away.

"Sorry."

Just then, the two young travelers, Ronnie and Melanie popped into the hospital.

Melanie placed her arms on her hips.

"Ronnie?"

Ronnie placed his hands in a confused gesture. "I don't know, something just willed me here. Melanie you pick the place next time."

Melanie placed two fingers, her index and her thumb on her chin as she pondered where she would like to go. "Well, how about…hey who is that?" Melanie said pointing to couple of young adults in front of her.

Ronnie eyes widen. "That is Tank Muddlefoot and his girlfriend Ash! I hope nothing happened to Honker."

Melanie looked at Ronnie he really looked scared.

"Do you want to go back to your house again?" Melanie suggested.

Ronnie shook his head. "If that was true the rest of the Muddlefoots would be here."

He almost willed Gosalyn to show up, but he held his power off the best he could.

"Where do you want to go?" he asked Melanie again.

"Uncle Scrooge's," she said. "You know where that is? Let's sleep where my brothers used to sleep."

Ronnie nodded, and the two disappeared once again.

Melanie smiled. "Do you want the middle bunk?" she asked. "I'm sure if we get up soon enough we will get up before our mothers even notice.

Ronnie nodded, as he slipped into one of the bunks, "Well, I'm glad you found a place because I'm sleepy again. Good night Melanie."

"Goodnight Ronnie."

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

_Oh I know! I took extremely forever this time! Happy Belated Holidays! I hope you are still here though, I fully understand if you had to read the last two chapters again! I basically know what I want to do with Chapter 17, so this should take sooner. Hopefully... --- Stef_


	17. Chapter 17

**Braced Company**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**_

**Written By**

**Stef with a F

* * *

**

_**Disclaimers**_

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

_**WARNING**_

_This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

_

**Chapter 17**

* * *

**Chapter note:** _This story was supposed to have a time setting of seven days, if the math is off I apologized.

* * *

_

Ashley stared up to ceiling her eyes phasing in and out as she glared at the speckled decoration on each tile. She was at her father's house. She almost tempted to run away to the makeshift home Dewey made just a few days before the second Tank was out of site. But she was just too tired, in both body and spirit. She was glad her father was gone for she had neither the strength nor the desire to voice the dire emotions she now felt towards him. It was the fact that every adult that claimed to be her kin lied to her: it riled her to the root of her bone.

She hated her mother most of all, but in a way she didn't care. If she ever came back to the living to claim what she abandoned nearly ten years ago she would throw herself onto the opportunity in an instant even though the whole idea made her ill, and she knew she would have to purge. She wasn't sure if it was just her parents and aunt that bugged her so, or even Darkwing and/or Quiverwing. She grimaced at the quite possible probability that the thing that haunted her so was the gift that had taken residence inside her.

She suspect the tenant for a few weeks now, and with that and the letter about her truth maternity the woman she thought was only an aunt was not only her mother, but was an art thief. The words burned as if they were acid. She was native as a child, a quality she almost envied to have once again. Her mother's death probably was not an act of murder no matter how much she wanted to believe it so.

The sound of the door opening momentarily interrupted her awful day-mare.

"Ashley?" a male voice called out to her.

Ashley moved only her eyeballs in the direction of the speaker for acknowledgement.

"Ashley, are you alright?"

Ashley pulled herself up, and turned slightly to make eye contact with her brother.

"Yeah Jeff", he said. "I'm fine. We have a wedding to go to."

"Well, not now, they are having an evening service remember? Though rehearsal is at noon. But we're not invited to that."

"Oh, yeah, of course I meant later" Ashley commented. "What time is it anyway?"

* * *

Bella opened her eyes and closed them, two times, before she finally dragged herself out of bed. 

"Why?" she moaned. "Why didn't we leave last night?" she shouted rhetorically.

"I think we were having too much fun", Loopy answered anyway.

Bella laughed. It was just like Loopy to answer that way. She was happy that she got to know her. Loopy had this free spirit-ness to her that she hoped would always be. Bella had to grow up too fast, and she would do anything to have those carefree days back. Loopy was approaching 30, but has a good job on her hands and a good … man by her side and she hoped one day each of her four children, and any she will have with Launchpad will find someone that truly loves them when their times come.

Bella slipped into a pair of jeans and a T-shirt and emerged to out of the tent, where she saw that most of the camp was packed up.

Cindy saw the look of surprise on Bella's face and wrapped an arm around the soon-to-be bride.

"Well, sleepy girl, someone had to pack up and tear down so we can get you to the church on time" the maid of honor said.

Bella smiled, "Hey, where is Melanie? Is she with Ronnie and Lisa"

Morgana kneeled down to make eye contact with Lisa before she addressed Bella.

"They aren't in the tent with you?" Morgana asked.

Bella shook her head. "Cindy?"

Cindy's blood drained from her face as she shook her head, "No Bella, last time I saw them they were in Morgana's tent."

Loopy shook her head to the silent question.

"They could be anywhere!" Bella worriedly shouted, as wandered off, finding herself helpless shouting the names of the two children aimlessly.

Morgana started to go after Bella when she felt her daughter Lisa tugging on her dress.

"I don't know where they are Mommy, but maybe?" she started hesitating in regard to the two other adults staring at her.

Morgana opened her mouth and gasped. "Do you think he could be home" she whispered.

Lisa shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe."

* * *

Melanie awoke in the strange place, reaching out for a sleeping bag that was not there. She started to panic because between the stage of sleeping and awake she forgot that she asked Ronnie to will there the night before. 

"Shhh…" Ronnie pleaded from the bunk above her. "We are at your uncle's house remember?"

Melanie looked around in the darkness, and shook her head. "No, this isn't Uncle Donald's house."

Ronnie rolled his eyes. "No silly, your Uncle Scrooge" Ronnie said. "We have to be quiet."

"Maybe we should go back?" Melanie assisted.

Ronnie started to climb down the stairs when he fell onto one of the toy boxes, making a huge noise.

"What in the world!" a voice on the other side of the door exclaimed. The owner of the female voice hesitating opened the door.

"I have a broom and I am not afraid to use it!" Mrs. Beakley yelled waving her broom up and down and left and right.

Ronnie started laughing as he picked himself up.

"Eeek! A mocking rat" Bettina Beakley hollered.

Melanie couldn't help it anymore. "Mrs. Beakley, please don't be frightened it's just me and Ronnie Mallard.

Mrs. Beakley released a sigh of relief before dropping the broom and entered the room, now unarmed.

"Melanie Elvira Widgeon" she scolded. "You scared me! I'm going to call your mother."

"You can't" Melanie shouted. "She's at her bridal shower."

"And probably worried sick! Besides Melanie, she is due home in a few hours for the rehearsal. Goodness do you even have clothes for it here."

"How do you know my middle name?" Melanie whispered.

"It was your great-grandmother's name. I figured someone in the family would finally use it if they brought a daughter into the world."

Mrs. Beakley kissed Melanie on the forehead. I'll see if I have something that used to belong to Webby for you to wear. And Ronald? I think you ought to call your father before I do."

Ronnie nodded. "Is there a phone I could use." He wished he could just disappear but he couldn't without further freaking out Mrs. Beakley.

* * *

"It's a little after nine", Jeffrey answered Ashley's earlier question. "I have been worried about you. Haven't seen you in days. Were you with Dewey?" 

Ashley glanced at her brother trying her best to make eye contact.

"Why do you ask?" she managed, quite invested in the answer.

"Huey Duck called me the other night, he seemed very concerned."

"About Dewey", Ashley redirected.

"Yes. Supposedly they haven't heard from him in almost two days. I even left messages for him."

Ashley nodded. "Dewey's fine. He is probably home now. Probably got too wound up in the festivities last night to call you."

"Really? You saw him last night"

Ashley nodded. "Yeah, I was at Tank's."

Jeffrey looked at Ashley"I thought you two are done."

"We are. Just some loose ends."

"Just loose ends? Ashley, why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me the truth?"

"What makes you think that I'm not telling you the whole truth?"

Jeff took a seat next to Ashley and placed his arm around her.

"Ashley, I might have not known you all my life. Your mother chose to keep you out of our father's life, my life."

Ashley rolled her eyes, "You don't even know half of it little bro."

"That's because you don't let me in. It's been a little less than 10 years, I know, but that still is a very long time. I love you Ash."

"Jeff, what do you mean that I don't let you in?"

"What I'm trying to say is that you are afraid to trust me. I don't understand why you feel this way."

"People I trust end up either hurt or they hurt me."

"Ashley, who has hurt you? Please tell me because I really care."

"Jeff, I can't."

"Why Ashley"

"Because I'm scared."

"Scared of what Ashley. Please let me try to help you if I can. I really want to try to help because I love you so much."

Ashley broke away from Jeff's embrace, yet with great remorse. Instead, she grabbed Jeff's left hand and squeezed it gently, affectantly. "I appreciate your help Jeff, I really do. But it is much more than that. I found things about my life that I wish I never knew." She hesitated on her words, she wished she could share this burden with her brother. But that was just it, it was a burden. If she didn't deserve it, no one else did- especially her talented younger brother.

"Don't you trust me Ashley?"

Ashley heart's stopped that moment as she struggled on how to answer that question.

"Of course I do," Ashley assured.

"Yet you won't tell me!" Jeff demanded.

Ashley laughed uneasily. "Please let me keep my secrets. There are mine."

Jeff took a deep breath before he continued"Ashley, I just want to understand. Appears that many separate things are happening here that you do not want me to know. I can respect that. But if you could just take one and tell me, that will be on less thing to worry about."

"I made a mistake…And it turned into several more."

"Does it involve Tank", Jeff pressed.

"Yes Jeff" Ashley sighed"Part of it involves Tank but I can't tell you anymore than that."

Ashley kissed Jeffery on the forehead before grabbing her keys and storming out of the door.

* * *

The sound of ringing interrupted Drake Mallard's sleep. 

"Why" Drake shouted. "First the party, then a late night with Tuskernini at the television studio. And now with my luck this call is from The Liquidator trying to sell me some malicious substance…"

"Hello" Ronnie called. "Dad"

"Ronald" Drake shouted. "Where are you calling from! Are your mother and sister all right? Why aren't you home"

Ronnie flinched; this was the second time this morning he was addressed by his given name"Umm, I'm not with Mom and Lisa."

Drake's eyes widen. "Are you all right? Where are you" he repeated.

"I'm fine. I'm here with Melanie."

"Where are your mother and Lisa" Drake shouted. He was loosing his patience and his cool.

"They are still at the camp. Melanie and I are at her Uncle Scrooge's place. Mom doesn't know."

Drake's feathers became red hot; "I will send your Uncle Launchpad to go get you."

On the other side of the phone, Ronnie's eyes widened in surprise"You are not coming to get me"

"No" Drake answered, keeping his voice as steady as possible. "Daddy isn't in such a good mood right now."

Drake noticed the harshness of his voice and continued more softly"I'm sorry Ronnie, but I just had a busy night last night…when you get the chance, do let your mother know you are alright, I'm going back to bed now."

"I'm not in trouble" six-year old Ronnie asked.

Drake nodded. "Yes, you are. But after the wedding."

Drake smiled, this was the first time Ronnie seriously misbehaved, and if he were anything like his older sister, it would not be the last. Drake hung up the phone and made his way up the stairs.

* * *

"Do you suppose we should call the police" Cindy asked concerned. 

Bella shook her head, looking at Morgana.

Morgana started to open her mouth when a phone interrupted her spoken thoughts. "Bella? I think it's your phone."

"My phone?" Bella muttered.

She ran back into her tent and rummaged through her handbag until she found the ringing phone.

"Hello?" Bella inquired.

"Good Morning my bride to be" Launchpad greeted.

Bella tried to smile yet found that she could not hide the concern in her voice, "Good Morning Launchpad."

"What's wrong?" Launchpad asked, but he didn't give Bella chance to answer"It is not about Melanie, I hope."

Bella gasped, "She's with you"

Launchpad laughed, "Yes she is."

Bella made a sigh of relief, "Thank you."

"Do you want to talk to her?" Launchpad asked.

Bella shook her head. "I'm not sure I should. I just may commit anascide on my own daughter on my wedding day. And that just doesn't seem appropriate."

Launchpad chuckled. "They are just kids."

"Kids? Ronnie is there too? Of course he is. Sure they are just kids, but now I am starting to know how my grandmother felt when Donald and I misbehaved, though we never did something such as running off at the middle of the night."

"Bella…" Launchpad whispered. "Like you said, this is our wedding day. Punish Melanie if you must, but maybe give her reprieve just for today? I love you so much, and I want this day to be the happiest day of our lives."

Bella smiled"Okay. I love you too. Can't wait to see you at rehearsal."

Launchpad kissed into the receiver of the phone. "Until then."

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**_Author Note: anascide… in case you did not yet figured it out, that is the duck version of the word "homicide"- get it? LOL_**

**_Thank You: To my friend Kristy, who helped some with Ashley and Jeffrey's conversation._**


	18. Chapter 18: The Rehearal Begins

**Braced Company**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**_

**Written By**

**Stef with an F**

_**Disclaimers**_

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

_**WARNING**_

_This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and/or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

_

**Chapter 18

* * *

**

"_What do you think of this dress Melanie?" Webby asked._

"_It is beautiful Webby!" Melanie explained taking the dress from Webby._

_Webby nodded, "Thanks, my granny gave me this dress when I was about your age. I think it will look awesome on you at your mother's wedding. Are you excited?"_

"_Yes!" Melanie exclaimed.

* * *

_

"Isn't this just a beautiful dress that Webby let me have?" Melanie asked.

Launchpad nodded. "Just like you."

Melanie giggled.

"I'm glad you are going to be my daddy," Melanie added. "It's been really lonely."

"I'm glad to have you," Launchpad replied and he kissed Melanie on the forehead. "Now you go grab Lisa and go follow your Aunt Cindy so the rehearsal can begin."

"Okay!" Melanie gleefully responded before disappearing.

Drake came down from upstairs fresh from the shower.

"You look exhausted DW," Launchpad commented.

"It's because I am. I let you sleep but I did my rounds last night."

"Couldn't let it slide for one night, couldn't you?" Launchpad replied with a grin.

"And what? Let Gizmoduck get all the glory?" Darkwing said behind Drake, a sight that caused Launchpad to jump three feet in the air.

Drake laughed. "It's just the decoy Launchpad. We can't have certain guests getting suspicious."

"Nor do we want people to say that I am such a heartless ego maniac that I couldn't even attend my sidekick's wedding," the Darkwing hologram added.

"Now whoever would say that?" Gosalyn asked as she started to laugh, "And which one of you gets to be best man?"

"Me!" both men shouted.

Launchpad grinned. "Pretty nice to have to best friends fighting over me. I will have to think about it."

"What do you mean you will have to think about it!" Drake shouted.

"I mean, how can I chose between my two best friends D...Drake? I mean you and DW are both very important to me."

The decoy glared at Drake quite amused.

"Damn S.H.U.S.H. made this thing . . . "

"Too accurate?"

"He's not real!" Drake screamed.

"I resent that!" 'Darkwing' shouted as he left the room.

Launchpad started to laugh. "Of course you are the best man."

Drake straightens. "Of course, I knew it all the time."

"So you are going to being walking down the isle with Cindy, the decoy with Morgana."

Drake feigned surprise. "I can just hear Herb now."

Launchpad grinned, "Yet you know it's only a hologram."

"Very true. Well, Groomie, it's time to get set."

* * *

Honker Muddlefoot ran down the stairs, nearly tripping. He was only half dressed, with an untucked shirt and a poorly tied tie. 

"Mom?" he called.

"She's not home you moron!" Tank shouted back. "She said she forgot to buy a card for the wedding or something. I can't remember."

Honker walked down the rest of the stairs. "Well, good think it's not actually time for that actually wedding."

Tank turned around from the couch and glared at his kid brother.

"Well, I'm glad, I'm not in the wedding because there is no way I am wearing such a monkey suit. Yuck."

"Well, I was hoping mom was around so she could help me with this tie. I'm all thumbs when it comes to this type of thing."

"Yeah," Tank mocked as he returned his attention to the Monster Truck derby he was watching.

He sighed heavily when a commercial aired only seconds later.

"Hey moron, come here and let me tackle that for you," Tank offered urging his brother to come hinder.

Honker stared at Tank for a moment considering his options. "I really don't have time to get another tux Tank, so I rather you not ruin this one."

Tank rolled his eyes, "No Brain Boy, all I want to do is to tie that tie for you."

It was then Honker who rolled his eyes, "I don't have time for these games Tank, since when do you know anything about ties? All I ever see you wear is jeans, T-shirts. Sometimes you wear leather and spikes, but never anything that requires a tie."

"Ash showed me," Tank revealed, submerging the feelings of betrayal, pain, and concern the namesake craved in him. "Now get your butt over here before I drag you here with that tie?"

Honker continued to eye Tank suspiciously, somehow the anger in Tank's voice didn't really startle him," You worn a tie?"

Tank glared at Honker in warning, so after a last moment of hesitation Honker approached his brother.

Tank tied Honker's black tie. "There you go. I would tell you to tuck that shirt in, but then I would be Mom, and I think it looks much better out."

Honker shook his head, "Thanks for tying though."

"Whatever," Tank replied as his show came back on.

Honker stared at Tank for a moment. Something was up, Tank's crankiness wasn't at the same calabur as usually just as high but different. He shook his head, but he didn't have time to analyze now.

Honker grabbed the suit jack he had draped upon a dining room chair and then he out the door.

* * *

_In a few minutesHonker arrivedat Mallard's household._

"Hey Honker! I wasn't sure if you were coming or not," Launchpad stated with a smile. "Great! Mom? Dad? The groom usher is here!"

"Um . . . Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. McQuack," Honker greeted. "I'm Herbert Muddlefoot Jr. , yet almost everyone calls me Honker."

"Glad to meet you. Are you going out with that spirited girl I ran into a few minutes ago?" Ripcord McQuack greeted.

"Gosalyn?" Honker blushed. "Oh no, we are just friends. She has a boyfriend."

"Don't embarrass him Rip," Birdie McQuack saved. "It is very possible for men and women to be friends. I'm sorry, I think Ripcord is just very excited that Launchpad has finally settled down. We are really looking forward to the grandchildren."

"And now it's time for Loopy to settle down," Ripcord added. "Sure, I am glad she has that great job at the Avian college but . . . "

Ripcord grasped his wife's hand before continuing, "No matter how many miles I flew or the number of skies I looped, there were only one adventure I cherished more than any other. And that was when this classy duck agreed to be this lonely pelican-duck's lawfully wedded wife."

He kissed his wife's hand.

Launchpad nervously laughed. "Dewey's in the back with his two guests, more is coming later of course. Ronnie, would you turn on the music once they get back there?"

Ronnie nodded. "Yup! Thanks for letting me do the music!"

"Oh no problem little buddy. I told you I will get in the wedding somehow!"

Noticing that he was the only person in the family without a role, Launchpad tried his best to give six-year-old Ronnie a role in the wedding. The fact that Melanie and Lisa had roles as Flower girls, bothered Ronnie than he wanted to admit. Even though, he dropped many stubble hints. Of the rest of the kids, Huey and Louie were in the wedding as Junior Groomsmen, and Gosalyn and Webby, as Junior Bridesmaids. Dewey and Honker seeming to be the odd teens out took on the roles of the ushers, Dewey for the bride's family and Honker for the groom's. So, Launchpad was very grateful when the Wedding DJ agreed to allow Ronnie, with his supervision of course, cue the music for both the rehearsal and wedding.

Dewey escorted his Uncle Scrooge and Mrs. Beakley to their seats, as Honker took Mr. and Mrs. McQuack to theirs.

After they were seated, Ronnie changed the music as Melanie and Lisa appeared, each holding an empty basket, that were to be filled later.

"Isn't it bad luck for the groom to see his bride the day of the wedding?" Five-year-old Lisa whispered. "I heard that on TV once."

Melanie shook her head, "No, not this wedding. Mom and Launchpad are going to be fine. I know it."

Lisa smiled. "I hope so. I like your mom."

Melanie laughed. "Thanks, yours too."

Ronnie glared at the girls, his hands on his hips, and he pointed at the girls. "Hey stop talking and move it! I want to change the music again."

Lisa snuck her tongue out. "Hold your horses!"

Melanie held in a laugh.

"Ronnie, leave your sister alone!" Drake said from the other side of the room.

Ronnie looked up in compliance and looked up and nearly made a double take when he noticed the Darkwing Decoy for the first time.

Drake froze for a moment, just realizing he never explained the hologram to his two younger children. He whispered something to Launchpad.

Launchpad quickly nodded. "Yeah...Hey, Ronnie, turn off that music, for a moment, will ya?"

Ronnie nodded and turned the music off.

Sensing the tense emotion in the room, Fenton turned to Launchpad, "What's going on?"

Launchpad shook his head. "Oh nothing. Drake just has to talk to the kids."

"Oh," Fenton replied. "Would you mine if I do an errand myself then?"

Launchpad indicated Fenton to wait, as he addressed the rest of the attendants. "Melanie could you go tell your mother the rehearsal will be delayed for a few minutes?"

Melanie nodded and disappeared into the back room.

Birdie looked up concerned. "What is going on Launchpad, honey?"

Launchpad started to open his mouth, when Drake answered instead, "I just need to talk to my two kids for a moment. Make sure they behave for this afternoon. Nothing is wrong. It will just take a few minutes."

Birdie seemed satisfied and whispered something to her husband. Scrooge eyed Fenton from his seat. Fenton shrugged.

* * *

_After Drake, Ronnie, and Lisa exited the room, Honker turned to Dewey, ready to make polite conversation._

"How are you doing?" Honker asked.

Dewey turned to Dewey, "Huh?" he asked, not exactly paying attention.

"I was asking how are you? But, is something wrong?" Honker redirected.

"Oh..." Dewey responded, studying Honker a bit. There was no doubt that Gosalyn shared information with him. The thing was, he did not know what and how much. Quite possibly, Honker's friendly chatter could be an attempt to fish for more info. This was a possibility that Dewey was not sure he could risk.

"Just got a lot on my mind," Dewey answered truthfully.

"Ashley Ruddy?" Honker asked. "I know you two are involved. Louie . . . "

Dewey stared at Honker. _What does Louie know?_

"I'm sorry, but I shouldn't have said anything. He just told me that he thinks you two are going out? And it is kind of weird because she used to go out with my brother. And I saw the two of them talking last night."

Dewey's face dropped as he surveyed Honker for any information he would provide without having to actual find the words.

Honker smiled and he patted Dewey on the shoulder. "The two are friends as far as I know."

He was stretching the truth, just a little, he knew Tank was still in love with Ashley which is amazing. He never seemed to be the type to be an one woman man.

Dewey tried to smile. The fact that he and Ashley had an one night stand, with protection, was only a fraction of the burden he carried. He was falling in love with the woman, and he couldn't tell if she felt the same. And she was in the early stages of being a major criminal. She also knew his secret identity. And probably the identities of those he loved. And he blamed two of them for the murder of her mother. It just caused him to shake inside.

Honker frowned. "You know, I am concerned about that new villainess that has been in town: Arachnia Ink."

Honker whispered, "Especially if she is who Quiverwing thinks she is."

Dewey listened, careful to discover what Honker knew without revealing anything new.

"Who?" Dewey whispered back.

"Splatter Phoenix's daughter."

* * *

**To Be Continued . . .**

_**Author Note:** Okay it was revealed! Finally! And if you didn't already know... Surprised! LOL_


	19. Chapter 19

**Braced Company**

A Disney Duck Fanfic:

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck._

_Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble_

Written By:

Stef with an F

* * *

**Disclaimers**

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

**WARNING**

_This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and/or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

_

**Chapter 19**

Chapter note:

_Slightly revised copy. Thanks for the heads up NightW2. This should be the correct verison.

* * *

"Splatter Phoenix's daughter?" Dewey asked. "I think I do remember a Splatter Phoenix. She was the person that stole Mona Lisa's smile?" _

Honker nodded, "That is she. And she is one formidable opponent too. She was able to get me arrested for the crime she committed."

"Wow. She really dangerous?" Dewey pressed.

"Well, yes and no. She seemed to be more considered with getting money than pure malice but that of course was before Darkwing interfered," Honker answered.

"Is it true that she dead?" Dewey answered.

"Well, I'm not even sure about that. She kind of melted the last time she was seen. And it wasn't not even some strong acid. It was turpentine. It was some kind of paint decoy. It had to be. She has the potential of being one of the greatest scientists alive if she didn't turn crazy."

"Money takes out the worse in some people," Dewey sadly agreed.

"Or the lack of it," Honker added.

Dewey looked back at the Darkwing decoy. "Well, that one is pretty good," he whispered.

Honker nodded. "That one though, I suspect is a combination of a robot and hologram–Pure genius. Though, I cannot say Splatter's example wasn't pure inventive design as well. Hopefully we won't see her again."

Ashley rubbed her abdomen as she lay on her bed, this time staring into place instead of the ceiling. She paused for a moment, kissed her palm and gently patted her belly button.

She peeled herself off the bed, and walked into her closet.

She sat down a dragged out a locked chest, and used a locket to open the chest.

She had the chest for a few years now, ever since her surrogate mother died, but the letter on the top was a new addition. Her birth mother arranged it to be sent to her when she was about to become 21.

She put the letter aside.

* * *

_Dear Ashley, _

_If your stepmother abided to my wishes, she waited until your twenty-first birthday to send you this letter. You are an adult now, I may as well tell you the truth. Careen is not your mother. She was my baby sister and I asked her to take you in after, I grieve to admit, I turned my back on you to follow my craft._

_You seemed to be quite sasified with the arrangement and you always seemed content with referring to me by our quotidian affiliation. Auntie Scarlett. Tu _étais _très mignon._ _However, since then, I have taken a name more in sync with my unique forte. _

_Hopefully Careen told you about your father since she knew I would never dare. You will one day fun out how it is so complicated. Some say my life's path is one of crime. The police. Darkwing, Quiverwing! Grrr! Such narrow minds. My mission is for the betterment of craft. Look at your fingers my dear daughter you may have the skill yourself. One day we can do great things. Hopefully, this day is awaking._

_Splatter Phoenix

* * *

_

Though the letter came early. Why, why didn't Sue Ellen Ruddy wait for until her birthday. Why did Scarlett...Splatter share the duty with her...

Ashley gasped out of recognition.

While searching for decent wedding outfit, she discovered another of it's contents. It was a copy of Gone with the Wind.

"I guess it could be worse," she gathered.

She slipped on her Arachnia Ink costume, "Well, this doesn't have to be retouched just yet."

She smiled at her reflection. "You know sweetie" she whispered. "I wasn't sure about you at first. But you don't have to worry. You are not going anywhere. I want you and I love you. I will not abandon you like your grandmother. No..."

* * *

Ronnie crossed his arms and softly tapped his foot. It soon got faster and harder and eager for answers. 

"Dad, who is that?" he demanded. "I'm six-years-old now. I do know who you are. I'm not a baby."

Lisa became scared, "Is he that evil man that kinda looks like you?"

Drake shook his head, "Come here sweetie. No that isn't Negaduck," he declared, hugging his younger daughter. "That is something my friend at SHUSH whipped up so no one here will get suspicious and figure out who I really am."

Ronnie nodded, "True, Darkwing should be here."

Drake nodded.

"And if it was that mean old Negaduck, I will just have to use my powers and..." the five-year-old girl paused to collect her thoughts, "What does Gosalyn always say...and blast him to kingdom come. Where is kingdom come Daddy? Very far?"

"I think so honey," Drake ensured. "But remember what I told you two about those powers. Do you two remember?"

"Yeah Ronnie sighed, "Yes not to use them just for fun. I know I am in trouble."

Drake nodded, "Add?"

"And what Daddy?" Lisa added.

"You're powers are gifts. Powerful gifts. And we don't need the bad guys know that you have them. I don't want you two targets. I love you too much for anything to happen to you."

"Like the bad bull?"

Drake nodded, "Exactly. But unfortunately he isn't the only one that is bad."

"Negaduck?" Lisa asked.

"Yes, him too. And others too, so you have always be careful."

Ronnie crossed his arms, "You allowed Gosalyn to be a super hero when she was a kid."

Drake crossed his arms back, "She is still a kid. And well, she was nine! Are you two nine? Hmm?"

Ronnie shook his head, "But in three years I will be."

Drake sighed. "We will see. It is not like I wanted her to be a hero at nine! But never mind that. So are you okay with the decoy now?"

Lisa nodded , "Now that we know it's isn't Negaduck."

"Okay, let's go back to the rehearsal," Drake suggested. "Oh yeah, and behave!"

The two kids nodded in compliance.

In the hallway, Launchpad stopped them, "Everything fine?"

Drake nodded. "Oh yeah, you?"

Launchpad nodded, "Yeah...but I think the rehearsal is canceled."

"Why? I was only gone for a few minutes."

"Well, a few seconds after you left Fenton had to leave for a sudden emergency. Don't know exactly what is up but Mr. McDee mentioned something about his number one dime. But they ensured that they will be back in time for the wedding," Launchpad explained.

"Where are the ladies?"

"Well, after your 'Crypt Exit',"Launchpad used a quoting gesture to showcase his mother's mannerism. "Mom decided it wasn't good for me to see Bella before the wedding after all. So she along with Morgana thought they would take her and Melanie out for a quick lunch. Some of the others left to since well, the rehearsal got canceled...The Muddlefoots, Webby, and Bella's boys are still here."

"Alrighty, let's order a pizza or something for the remaining guests,"Drake stated on the way to the phone.

* * *

"Hey Daisy," Cindy called out. "How are you doing?" 

Daisy who was taking a stroll with Donald turned around, "Oh hi Cindy, I'm doing fine. Have you met my husband Donald?"

Cindy looked up at Donald, "Yeah, of course I have...been a long time..."

Cindy paused for a second remembering the anger she sensed coming from Donald's house the day she dropped Melanie at his doorstep about two years ago.

She originally planned to come to the door with Melanie, but when she heard Donald's angry voice scold Bella so, she couldn't show her face. She really felt that she could have slapped Donald's smug little beak that moment and she couldn't bear do that in front of Melanie. True Bella had her faults, more than her share perhaps, but she was his sister and she fought hard to come back to the spoiled teen girl who abandoned her little boys for what she felt was the better life.

"Hello Donald," she said at last.

Donald nodded, "It has. Bella's first wedding, I believe."

Cindy nodded in shock, "Yes, that long."

Cindy and Bella were close friends in high school even though Cindy was one year older, though the two fell apart soon after Cindy left for college. Bella and Cindy remained letter buddies for awhile yet they soon grew further and further apart. It wasn't until Bella left her second husband Gregory, did the two start to reconnect when Bella really needed a friend.

"I guess I wasn't such a good friend either. I wasn't there when Bella needed me when the boys' father left," Cindy whispered.

"What?" Donald asked confused.

"I was thinking about how angry I was nearly two years ago when I brought Melanie to your house two years ago. You were yelling at Bella about her abandonment. And before I continue, I know it was for good reason, but I just saw you as victimizing my friend. And the truth is, I wasn't there when she needed me when Kyle left, I was in college, I moved on. I got my second chance when I saw her near death in result of the motorcycle accident when she was leaving Gregory. Yeah, she left him. She couldn't live the way she was living anymore. And I knew she had no one left. It was pretty magical how I was at the same hospital she was that faithful day... I had the chance to redeem myself as she was trying to do the same for herself. I helped her build herself up in preparation. She was so scared, but she was sure she had to proof to you and her boys that should could be worthy again, and that she was sorry,"Cindy revealed.

"Wow, you had to get that all out, didn't ya?" Donald expressed. "Was that building up on ya for all these years?"

Cindy smiled, "Yeah, it was."

Cindy let out a huge sigh of relief. "No hard feelings?"

Donald shook his head. "No, no hard feelings. It's my sister's wedding day. And what do they always say Daisy?"

"The third time's the charm,"Daisy added wistfully. "We are off to get our first ultrasound. A little late, but better than never you know? Probably won't know the gender until next month though."

"Still sounds very exciting!" Cindy exclaimed. "Good luck you too. You two must be very excited."

"Yeah!" Donald shouted.

Daisy smiled, "Of course! A little nervous though maybe."

Cindy laughed, "I understand. Well...as much as I can. Tee-hee!"

"Ha Ha," Daisy agreed. "See you tonight?"

Cindy nodded, "Of course."

* * *

"Louie?" Webby called. 

Louie turned around, "Hey."

"About you said earlier..."

Louie shook his head. "Never mind that. I love you, you know that. It is just going to be hard not seeing you everyday."

Webby nodded, "For me too. But I don't really want to say goodbye to you either."

"I don't either, but..."

"But you want to test the field...you may as well admit it," Webby said semi-bitterly.

"No, it isn't like that..."

Webby smiled, "I love you too Louie. We will make it work, but if we don't, we have the moment and I hope we can remain friends."

Louie nodded, "Friends forever."

Webby nodded, "Ever and ever. But now, friend let's get something to eat. Shall we?"

"Yeah, let's..."

* * *

"Oh Negsy, this operation does not have my level of verve. Quite mundane. " 

"Would you stop calling me that. It's disgusting. And I would wish you would stop purposely using such complex words. You might think it makes you smart, but no. It makes you ANNOYING and I just want to..." Negaduck pauses. "This might have started your operation, but this is mine now. And Darkwing is mine."

"Fine, Darkwing is yours. It's not like he is my primary means for revenge. No, I have others and this wedding has more familiar attributes. Ye.s Darkwing is yours. For now."

Negaduck let the words linger in his mind. "For now:Let me tell you lady...'For now' is irrelevant. 'For now' is forever. There will not be a later."

Splatter rolled her eyes. "A favorite quote of mine is, Believing oneself to be perfect is often a sign of a delusional mind..."

Negaduck grabbed a hold of Splatter's shoulders and pushed her against the wall.

"I would watch that crooked tongue of yours.It might get chainsawed off."

"Try it and I will have to redraw your hand,"Splatter spewed back, taking out her much improved paint brush."

Negaduck released his hold. "You don't have control of me, but I like your style."

"Good."

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**Author Note:** Like I said in the previous verison. Some citations in this chapter are from "Back to the Nest" and "Double Triangle Trouble" :-) Umm and Splatter Pheonix was quoting Data from Star Trek in this, so I made that edit.


	20. Chapter 20

**Braced Company**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F**

**_Disclaimers_**

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

**_WARNING_**

_This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and/or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

_

**Chapter 20**

**_Chapter Notes: It's the Wedding! Finally! Whoo-hoo!

* * *

_**

"Are you ready to come back?" Cindy asked. "I think we are finally ready for the wedding. Well, I hope."

Bella turned around in her eggshell colored gown. It also had tiny cloth violets scattered on the eggshell frame.

Bella smiled as she looked into her best friend's eyes. "As ready as I will be I suppose."

The wedding music started to play as each bridesmaid marched toward the make shift altar, first Loopy, and then Daisy and Morgana, next came Gosalyn, the junior bridesmaid. Finally Cindy came, and she took her place on the right side of the wedding candle.

"Since when are we using a wedding candle?" Gosalyn whispered. "It wasn't mentioned at rehearsal."

"What rehearsal?" Loopy asked rolling her eyes, since she never knew the reason for the cancellation.

Lisa and Melanie both dressed in baby blue dresses with tiny water lily decoration walked next, reach dropping a combination of lilies and violets on the red velvet carpeting.

Cindy whispered an answer to Loopy and Gosalyn, "It was the minister's wife idea. Or well, he's not exactly a minister but the person that is performing the wedding."

Scrooge offered his arm then, "Are you ready yet Dumbella Hortense Duck?"

Bella smiled, she hated that name, but she didn't mind as much when it came out of her uncle's mouth.

"Yes, I am ready. I'm so happy Uncle Scrooge."

"I'm glad lassie; you deserve some happiness in your life."

Bella nervous nodded.

Scrooge hugged Bella. "Yes, lassie, you do."

Ronnie started the wedding march and Scrooge and Bella made their scene walking the ten yard walk to the make shift altar.

Herb glared at the Darkwing Decoy waving his fingers at him.

Drake rolled his eyes, just as Scrooge kissed Bella's cheek before taking his seatnext to Ducksworth, Mrs. Beakley, and Webbigal.

The mysterious wedding official came from the curtain and addressed the crowd.

"Hello my friends. I was honored when I got a call from my favorite nephew Donald earlier this morning. He told me that there was a scheduling conflict with the minister that Scrooge arranged and asked if I would do the honors of marrying his sister Bella. I am surprised that he even remembered that I have the papers to join a man and woman in such loving declaration of love for I haven't used this skill since Bella's…umm since many a year…"

Bella smiled, "Tis fine Uncle Ludwig. That was many years ago. And actually…" she paused to take Launchpad's hands into hers. "I think it is quite fitting to bring myself to a complete circle."

She turned around and addressed the crowd. "Some of you were at my first wedding. And you should recall, it was short and rushed, but I did not do it blindly. I was very young yes, but I was in love. I loved my first husband. We were childhood friends and we fell in love. But there are many different types of love. We rushed and we mistook one type of love for another. But it was not a mistake… With that love we created three handsome boys that have grown into three wonderful men."

Bella released Launchpad's hands so she could embrace her three boys.

"Huey, I know you will never completely trust me again. I understand this, and respect this. But I pray that you know I couldn't be sorrier or more remorseful for anything in this world. I love you more than words can say."

"Gosalyn…" she said, "I haven't known you for long. But I am glad that you have found and love my son. You two are very young, but if the love you share is true, and I suspect it is, you two will forever fight for your dreams and remember that you share the key of true happiness."

Gosalyn nodded, not sure what she should say. She grinned at Huey. As corny as this ceremony was starting to be, she knew there wasn't anywhere else she rather be.

"Dewey…" Bella began. "I wish that I knew you more than I do. And like I said to Huey, I am so sorry that I left you and your brothers. I have no excuse. I was a rotten mother to you. I put myself before the rest of you. And it was unforgivable. But then it happened, and I can say we are a family again."

Dewey nodded. "I am glad your dreams are finally coming true," Dewey allowed. He was not lying with the good wishes he was giving to his mother, yet his mind kept drifting to Ashley.

Bella smiled, "One day, I hope you find someone that makes you as happy as Launchpad makes me."

Bella kissed Launchpad tenderly on the lips.

"No…no no," one of the cousins bellowed from the chairs. "You have to wait for the end."

A couple young children laughed.

"Thanks Mom," Dewey replied. He causally looked into the audience and was overjoyed to see Ashley smiling back at him.

"You made it!" he mouthed back to her.

"Oh course," she whispered back.

Tank Muddlefoot came back from the kitchen with a couple of sodas and took a seat next to Ashley.

Tank waved at Dewey. Dewey, just trying to be nice, waved back and then turned back toward the altar.

"Louie, my youngest son. Though, granted it was only by four minutes. Yes, I remember. A Mother never forgets." Bella paused before she continued, "Though…"

She shook her head, "I love you. And you took me back so quickly. Even though I didn't deserve it. I just hope that I sometime earn this honor you gave me."

Louie smiled. "You are showing us each day mom. It is just so great that you and Launchpad found each other. It is very ironic. In a good way though. We are all connected now. With you marrying Uncle Scrooge's former pilot and Huey's dating the daughter of his current employer…"

"Well…" Drake considered that for a moment. "I guess you could say all those cans of Koo-Koo Kola and Hamburger Hippo burgers I bought for him was his pay."

Launchpad rolled his eyes.

"And now you have to find other options for free Daycare," Launchpad retorted. But it was in all good fun.

"Oh, I will just make Gosalyn do it, and she will love it."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure," Gosalyn agreed sarcastically.

Louie laughed. "And I'm with my best friend, my girl Webby."

Webby smiled at Louie, though, she still felt a little uneasy about life with Louie at college, but that was for another time.

Bella hugged Louie and then pulled Huey and Dewey over for one big group hug. "So are you ready to have Launchpad as your stepfather?" she playfully asked.

An eruption of puking sounds interrupted the happy moment.

"I'm sorry, but if I didn't stop you there, I might have just hurled on your whole wedding party—No matter how fun as that might have been for me. You have to say it would be very messy," a dark voiced snarled.

"Negaduck!" the Darkwing Decoy shouted before Drake had the chance.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

_Author Note: An one scene chapter! Wowseters! Sorry taking so long, but I had school and what not. Please tell me what you think!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Braced Company**  
_ A Disney Duck Fanfic: Instead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from Classic Donald Duck cartoons, Ducktales, and Darkwing Duck._**Contains Major Spoilers to Double Triangle Trouble** , Character of Ashley, actually first mentioned in **Extended Wings**  
_**

* * *

**_

**Written By:** Stef with an F

* * *

**Disclaimers**: Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future.

**Time Setting:** About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series.

* * *

**WARNING: **This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and/or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

**Chapter 21

* * *

**

**Chapter Notes:** _Hey? Remember me? Wipes off dust. I know it has been awhile…but this was a pain. I want to say thanks to Nightw2/Comickook for editing this for me. If you have forgotten where we are and don't want to read the last chapter again. Negaduck just crashed Launchpad and Bella's wedding._

* * *

"Negaduck!" the Darkwing Decoy shouted before Drake had the chance.

Negaduck rolled his eyes at the decoy, and then glared at Drake for a quick second.

"Oh, I know I wasn't invited," Negaduck told Drake. "You should kick Darkwing to the curb he obviously sucks, as usual." He added with a grin.

"The thing is; I was cheated out a good wedding wrecking last time. I am back for my due."

He winks at Morgana.

Morgana felt the blood in veins begin to boil.

Herb started to protest but a warning from Drake stopped him.

"I'll handle this, fine citizen," the Decoy informed.

Drake nodded and grabbed the kids in order to cause a diversion.

"I don't want to go!" Ronnie whined.

Lisa stared at the rising havoc in the room.

"I do! This is nuts!" the five year-old girl-duck wailed.

"Go upstairs. Be quiet and be good", he whispered.  
Bella, holding the train of her wedding dress, tapped Drake on the shoulder. Melanie was grasping a piece of loose fabric on the left side of her mother.

"I will go upstairs and keep an eye on them," she prompted.

"Thanks," Drake replied with a smile. "Sorry."

Bella laughed. "I supposed I will have to get used to such interruptions. Now is just one of those times."

Drake squeezed Bella's palms slightly.

"It will be alright," he whispered. "You and Launchpad will still have the beautiful wedding that you deserve."

Bella nodded.

"Come on Melanie, we are going to hang out in Lisa's room," Bella called.

"Sounds good to me!" eight-year-old Melanie quickly agreed.

"I need to go up there for a bit…" he whispered.

"Right…" Bella commented. And the four hurried up the stairs.

The decoy looks at the clock, "Umm…" he hesitates. "I have an earlier engagement at SHUSH, I have to go."

Stegmutt glared at the decoy in amazement looking over to Launchpad for his reaction.

"It's okay DW. The rest of us can hold down the fort until you get back" Launchpad assured the decoy gave only a quick, but sincere-sounding "Thanks, LP." as it made its escape.

Gizmoduck rolled out of the kitchen armed and ready for battle. The Men of the Fury were right behind them and Quiverwing was already in costume and ready to go.

"Where did Wingy go?" Gizmoduck asked Quiverwing.

Quiverwing shrugged.

"SHUSH", Stegmutt quickly answered.

"We don't have time for this debate!" the Speed Prince shouted as several paint monsters materialized around the room.

"What?" Quiverwing turned around. "Paint monsters? Since when…"

Major Mind found himself looking for Ashley in the back of the room.

Evil laughter entered the room, "It's been a long time Quiverwing. Eight years."

Splatter Phoenix eyed Quiverwing from head to webbed feet. "You have surely grown."

"Time can do that to you Splatter, and you will see that I am better equipped now than I was than."

Splatter smirked, "And where is that arrow toting protégé of yours?"

"Retired. But I presume that my new companions will work just as nicely."

"It is not wise to presume anything my dear child. The future isn't written."

Quiverwing rolled her eyes.

The teams both good and bad fought for several minutes then. For each paint monster Quiverwing, and the Fury destroyed, three more were created.

Oh the other side of the party Gizmoduck, Launchpad and Stegmutt were helping Morgana fight off Negaduck and his gang of nameless goons who also came onto the scene (actually Gizmoduck, Launchpad and Stegmutt focused on the goons; Morgana specifically told the other heroes that Negaduck was hers).

Darkwing entered the front door after killing some time at the tower. He suspected twenty minutes would be a believable amount of time where he could "deal" with a SHUSH case, without abandoning the battle at his home for too long, especially with seven other super-heroes in attendance (over the years he HAD learned to very grudgingly pocket that much of his ego at least). As far as the guests were concerned Drake was upstairs with the kids. The decoy was deactivated seconds after he left for the non-existent case, yet was programmed to reactivate in Lisa's room if necessary.

"Back already?" Launchpad asked.

Of course Launchpad knew Darkwing's disappearance was a ruse, but he needed to follow along for the guests' sakes.

"This case is more important LP," Darkwing stated.

"Darkwing! Splatter has more concentrated paint this time around. Turpentine is barely leaving a dent…" Quiverwing shouted.

Splatter laughed. "Of course, what did you think I was doing for those eight years? You didn't think I was dead did you? I was perfecting my craft. You know Leonardo spent many days, weeks, and months experimenting with new types of paint and canvas. So have I."

"Why are you here Splatter?" Darkwing demanded.

"I doubt it is simply to ruin Launchpad's wedding." he continued. "And if it is only to achieve revenge on me and Quiverwing, you have to know that you will be defeated. Paint monsters aside you are out numbered."

Darkwing directed the crowd's attention to Gizmoduck who proudly tied up the gang members Negaduck hired for the assault. Morgana pointed to Negaduck himself, who was securely tied up in steel coils (Negaduck dodged one of Morgana's mystic bolts, but it was deflected by a nearby mirror and hit Negaduck squarely in the back; when Negaduck tried to use his own versions of the buzzsaw cufflinks to cut himself free, the electric shock from the magically produced cables connecting with the buzzsaw blade was enough to render him unconscious)

"You even brought in outsiders…What is really going on here?" Darkwing commanded.

In the background Gizmoduck was instructing the guests to go into the kitchen while he, Stegmutt and Morgana proceeded to assist the Fury as they continued to fight dozens of paint creatures.

Splatter smiled. She took out her paint brush.

"Finally….now we are getting somewhere. I already told you part of the truth. I am here for revenge. Negaduck, here, and I just agreed to some mutual fund."

"How did you two even meet!" Darkwing shouted.

"In all good time Darkwing…And for that you will have to wait…now where was I when you rudely interrupted…ah yes…You and your protégée sabotaged my last two missions. I was testing out a new  
medium. A decoy of sorts..."

Splatter looked Darkwing right in the eye and smirked.

"It was a lot weaker than the substance used in these monsters as you can imagine… Though I probably start at the top. Remember our first meeting? Yes, the one at the museum. I needed those funds for our… my project and you" pointing at Darkwing before continuing "your sidekick and two prepubescent interlopers whose names I never quite got meddled in my plans. So I needed a new source of income. Unfortunately, my second attempt got myself in trouble. And I wasn't able to do my scouting in person. So, I began some field runs with decoys. And they were quite convincing too. I was able to convince all three of you," pointing at Darkwing, Quiverwing AND Launchpad as she said this before continuing " if only temporarily, that I perished when you doused "'me'" with turpentine. I took the out and stayed out of the picture for good."

Quiverwing rolled her eyes.

"Then why did you come back? You could have tried again in another country…not that I am encouraging such a thing…"

"It was time," Splatter said.

"It was not only Darkwing, and you Miss Quiverwing , who I left behind all those years ago." she continued. "I wanted to obliterate the memory that I even saw her. Squandering in that odious convention…"

Quiverwing looked at her father questioningly and then back to Splatter Phoenix. "Her? She? Who is she?"

Major Mind looked up and saw the masked duck behind Splatter wiped a tear from her eye.

"Me…" she announced as she used all in her power not to crack as she stared right into her mother's eye while Gizmoduck, Stegmutt and Morgana focused their talents on continuing to help to Kid Quackules and Speed Prince with the paint monsters.

* * *

**To Be Continued

* * *

**

**A/N: **_If I didn't lose you, please tell me what you think of this chapter. Chapter 22 should be sooner. (seriously) as the sequel of this story should take place around Christmas._


	22. Chapter 22

**Braced Company**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:

* * *

**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing**** Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**_  
**Written By:**

**Stef**** with an F

* * *

**

**_Disclaimers_**

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, Jeffery and Ashley Ruddy / Arachnia Ink, Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

**_WARNING_**

_This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and/or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

_

**Chapter 22

* * *

**

**Chapter Notes:**

_Less than a month, not too bad, right? Stuff like research papers slowed this down, but better than three months, right? So, I did keep my promise, lol. I hope you enjoy this chapter._

_

* * *

_

"Who are you!" Darkwing demanded. 

Quiverwing emerged from behind her father. "That's Arachnia Ink!"

"You met up with her before?"

Quiverwing nodded, "Oh, yeah. We met."

"Ah yes," Darkwing stated. "Of course, you are the new wannabe villainess that almost got my…a bunch of fine citizens shot up."

Arachnia flashed an uneasy smile at Quiverwing that made both Major Mind and Darkwing uneasy. The Speed Prince raced over to stand next to his love, and glared at his brother.

"Wannabe villainess eh?" Arachnia ventured.

Major Mind placed a hand on her shoulder but she gently pushed him away.

"I suppose I am just a sheep following my shepherd mother's footsteps," Arachnia cryptically answered. "Yet, I also felt a little abandoned. I never had much family. It was just me and my mom, and well, my adventurous Aunt Scarlet that never seemed to have much time for me. But then they both died, or so I thought. And in this crazy environment it kind of makes sense. When you left mother to learn your craft, and my special ability's were trendier than your own. You felt it was in the right to just forget me all together. So after Aunt Careen died, I went to live with my father. And I met the best friend that I could ever have while I worked at the bar. See he had a story that wasn't much different than my own. His mother left him at a young age. She was practically dead to him, and his father well, he was even more non-existent. He, like me, was left to be raised by an aunt or uncle. And it was a good life. But then the world crumbles and you find out that your bitch of a mother was actually out living it up with a rich drake and just allowed her only daughter to grieve her life. It's not fair."

Splatter rolled her eyes. "Do you think it is fair to waste brilliant talent on something as drab as comics? You had potential Ashley."

A collective gasp shook the room.

Arachnia pulled off her mask. Her braided brown hair fell from the make-shift bun and rested against her now exposed ash brown feathers.

"Hello."

Huey glared at Ashley. "You!"

"Yeah me," Ashley weakly replied.

Between fighting off two paint monsters, Kid Quackules took a moment to observe the advancing events. Ashley Ruddy was Arachnia Ink, and she was the one at the arcade and the one that threaten Quiverwing, and apparently Major Mind knew more than what he was telling. What was wrong with him? How could he choose a villain over his family? Was he that much in love with her? Wow…and he was freaking out about leaving Webby for a few months.

"What do you want?" Darkwing demanded.

"A place…"

* * *

Tank Muddlefoot was ease dropping from the kitchen. His mother called the cops, and he knew they were going to be arriving soon. 

"I used to date a villain's daughter?" he quipped amused. "Wait until the boys hear this."

"The boys are not going to hear anything. I knew that girl was bad news Tank, and now you will never see her again!" Herb added.

Binkie nodded and snuggled next to her husband, "This is surely not a good location for weddings. I surely hope when Gosalyn finds herself a husband, they get married in an old fashion church."

Herb agreed. "This place is cursed ever since Drake and Morgana's wedding."

* * *

"Question is mother, what do you want with me? Why after all this time?" Ashley demanded. "And what are you doing with him?" 

Splatter turned and saw that her partner in crime was still unconscious as the result of Morgana's spells.

She grinned. "My business, my dear. However, I shall share just a minuscule--Ever wonder how the Fearsome Five ever got out of Brazil? Especially after they greatly reinforced the guards?"

Before anyone could answer, Splatter answered. "It was I. I made him an offer that he could not refuse."

"But why the outsiders? Why not use the Fearsome Five?" Darkwing asked.

Splatter rolled her eyes, "They are dreadful irksome fools: that is the reason why." She walked to Ashley and placed a hand on her shoulder. Ashley fought not to tremble under her touch.

"Now, for what I came for." Splatter grabbed Ashley's hand, and urged her to come with her. "Come with me, child."

Ashley pulled away. "I'm not a child anymore. You had your chance."

Splatter looked at Ashley like she was crazy. "Then why the Arachnia persona then if it wasn't for my favor?"

"It was for your justice! But mother you are not dead! And I don't know what is worse. Am I even James Ruddy's daughter?"

"Of course you are, you are a mirror image of him..." Splatter spewed. She clenched her fists in anger as she attempted to drive away the pangs of self pitty caused by her own abandonment.

Suddenly the sound of sirens approached the house. "You called the cops?" she growled. "You ungrateful…"

Ashley shook her head desperately. "No, I never left this room. You know that…Why would I anyway?"

Darkwing sighed. "Who called the cops? We were handling it!" he complained.

One look at the paint monster invaded room would challenge that opinion.

"Well then since, I have nothing to lose…" Splatter reached out in her bag of tricks and pulled out what appeared to be a gun.

"A gun!" "What?" cried distant voices in the next room.

Splatter still had a firm grip on her frighten daughter's wrist as she continued. "Nice gun Ashley, I have to say I actually like it."

Ashley stared at her mother; somehow she snatched the ink gun without her knowledge. "What do you plan to do with that Mother?"

"Revenge…"

She aimed the gun at Quiverwing.

Darkwing didn't waste any time, he fired his gas gun at Splatter, the popgun feature successfully knocking the gun out of her hand.

It bounced off the floor and fired.

* * *

"Darkwing!" Quiverwing shouted. 

Grasping to breath Darkwing turned toward the direction of his daughter.

"What did I do…" mumbled under his breath. "G…Quiverwing?"

"I'm fine Darkwing…" she said weakly.

She tried to sit up staring at the blood on her feathered hands.

Ashley stared at Quiverwing and realized it wasn't her blood she was covered in.

She pulled away from her mother's grasp and read toward Quiverwing but a firm arm restrained her.

"Speed Prince!" Kid Quackules shouted and he ran to his brother.

"Are you all right? Quiverwing, is he all right?"

Quiverwing looked up at Kid Quackules but could not speak. She had a frighten look on her face and could barely breathe. He didn't think Quackules; he just pushed me out of the way and took the bullet for me. Quackules…"

Quiverwing, in attempt to lure the tears away, turned to anger instead.

Major Mind wanted to check on his brother, but Quiverwing wouldn't allow Dewey to even one step closer to Huey while he had Arachnia in his grasp.

Quackules checked on Huey, while Major Mind sighed in realization, he could use his helmet to communicate with his brother.

"Quiv, he is okay," he said with great relief. "I think the impact just knocked him out. I don't think he is shot at all."

Quiverwing started to laugh in near hysteric form. "Then what is all this blood?"

"It's ink," Major Mind revealed.

"Ink?" Kid Quackules rhetorically asked in astonishment. "How do you know all this?"

Quiverwing stood up, now satisfied that she could safely leave Speed Prince's side. Kid Quackules momentarily took Quiverwing's place for good measure.

"Good question. What the heck going on here?" Quiverwing demanded.

Bella ran down the stairs, just as Officer Pincher and his crew stormed into the room.

Glancing over to the unmasked Arachnia, he added, "I think we all want the answer to that question."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

Author Note:**

Notice parallelism between this chapter and a previous chapter of Braced Company? Note the parallelism of this book from the first? Good. I am planning to write a quick Halloween themed insert next, but don't worry, chapter 23 will be coming very soon. Please tell me what you think because the heart loves attention, as does my writing inspirations. Thanks again. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Braced Company**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing** **Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F

* * *

**

**_Disclaimers_**

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, The Ruddys : James, Jeffery, Suellen, and Ashley / Arachnia Ink; Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

**_WARNING_**

_This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and/or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames.

* * *

_

**Chapter 23**

**_  
_**

_**30 seconds Earlier…**_

_The sound of the gun caused Lisa's bedroom to shake._

"_What was that Mommy?" Melanie asked._

_Lisa hid behind her brother._

"_It sounded like a gun," Ronnie answered._

"_That is what I was afraid of," Bella whispered, knowing it was not worth lying to the children. They were young but not stupid._

"_Melanie, I'll put you in charge. Keep an eye on Ronnie and Lisa."_

"_No…I'm the man," Ronnie insisted, his arms crossed._

_Bella smiled patted Ronnie on the shoulder. "You can help Melanie."

* * *

_

She ran down the stairs, her eyes wide, she had to support herself on railing of the stairs as she witnessed her son, Huey's (Speed Prince, technically, but the concerned mother in Bella was overlooking that fact at present) bloody form.

She stared at Darkwing, hate in her eyes.

Darkwing's heart skipped a beat as he remembered his own terror only moments before when he thought it was his own daughter that was shot. So, he couldn't blame Bella for being upset.

Kid Quackules ran to his mother and held her hand. "Mrs. Widgeon…"

"What's going on here?" she cried, trying her best not to weaken the secret of her sons' secret identities.

"Mrs. Widgeon…" Kid Quackules repeated.

The address sounded foreign to Bella coming out of her son Louie's mouth, and also since she was only minutes away, she hoped anyway, from forever abandoning Mrs. Widgeon for Mrs. McQuack.

"The blood," she whispered.

"It isn't blood, Ma...I mean, Mrs. Widgeon," Major Mind revealed once again, this time for his mother.

Bella looked desperately to the unmasked female to Dewey's left and then to the police officer at the front door.

"Huh?" she asked, as anything more comprehensive was denied access to her throat.

She felt the present of a gentle hand on her shoulder that would have been a welcome presence if it did not startle her so. She jumped only to be relieved to see Launchpad's smiling face. Was it bad luck to see him? – Tough. She cringed to believe things could get worse, and either way, knew she wanted and needed Launchpad's gentle touch protecting her from further harm to her psyche.

She burrowed into his arms, allowing his strength to sooth her.

"What is going on here?" Detective Pincher repeated. His stern expression focused on the unmasked Arachnia.

Ashley took a deep breath, before she answered. Dewey, he too, was next to her, and she tried her best to remember he would be there if she fell. Hell, she was even sure Tank would help her and at the very least Jeffery would stand by her. Or would he? Would her foolish evil ways forever hinder her relationship with one of the few people she really trusted? And then it hit her, she didn't trust him. She kept him in the dark about everything that was bothering her. She told herself it was to protect him from her past. But that was a weak excuse. She felt she had to be alone in her battle. A battle for a truth, that almost got Dewey's brother killed, and successfully repeatedly interrupted what was to be the best day in his mother's life.

"My name is Ashley Ryan Ruddy. My persona is Arachnia Ink, who, like my mother…" Ashley paused to direct the crowd to the now captured Splatter Phoenix, courtesy of a team effort from present members of the Justice Ducks. "For one reason or another, felt separate from this plan of existence… She used paint. I used ink. And we created our own plan of existence. I made mistakes. I will make more."

Detective Pincher stepped closer to Arachnia, and with a gloved hand, picked up the discarded gun.

"Did you shoot this man with this gun?" he asked.

"No, but it is my ink gun. It dropped, and fired. The ink capsule exploded, I don't know if it touched him or not…"

Quiverwing, finally found the courage to check for wounds, terrified too, for the results when she felt reassurance grasping her shaking hand.

"Quiv…I'm fine," Huey... or rather Speed Prince, as Quiverwing had to mentally remind herself at present... said as he handed her the burst ink capsule, which only slightly grazed his skin.

Without thinking, Quiverwing helped him up, and then proceeded to embrace him without inhabitation in front of all the invited and uninvited guests.

With Darkwing and Gizmoduck's assistance, the police officers rounded up and cuffed Negaduck, Splatter, and their gang.

"What the hell happened?" shouted a disorientated Negaduck, as he was led out of the building.

"You have the right to be silent, everything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law" a police officer named Webbington said. "We have been looking forward for this moment for years, number 2."

Negaduck growled in frustration. "I team up with Splatter Phoenix and I am still number 2! This is not over. No prison can keep Negaduck locked up for long!"

The officers (as well as both Darkwing and Gizmoduck, who were both within earshot) sighed in frustration as they knew how unfortunately true that was. Even the super-maximum-security prison for super-villains hasn't proven up to the task

Splatter Phoenix smirked. "Like the phoenix that rose from the ashes…" she whispered to her daughter.

Ashley closed her eyes tightly, only to open them after Dewey telepathically told her mother was taken away.

"Am I to be arrested too?" she asked Pincher in a steady voice.

First glancing at his brother, Speed Prince testified that it was really Splatter that aimed the ink gun at Quiverwing. Yet Quiverwing, still hot to the touch, couldn't help to reveal that it was she that robbed the arcade days before.

"I figured as much. A young man told me that he killed you," Pincher shared, somehow amused.

_Devin…_"I cannot deny that. I have the scars to prove it," she glanced to Major Mind and tried to smile.

She offered her wrists to Pincher. "I'm ready."

Pincher cuffed Ashley. Sadly, he added, "You have the right to be silent, everything you say, can and will be used against you in a court of law."

Ashley nodded, and then she was led outside.

"Sorry for interrupting your wedding, miss," another police officer stated.

Bella nervously nodded, "What could you do?" she whispered as acceptance of the apology

"Are you ready to call it quits?" Launchpad whispered in her ear.

It was in a jokily tone, yet her answer kept him captive every second she paused to answer.

"Nah…" Bella shook her head, which she found was not only part of her body that was shaking. "I just need to powder my beak…five minutes."

Launchpad laughed. "Okay…Love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	24. Chapter 24: And Epilogue

**Braced Company**

**A Disney Duck Fanfic:**

I_nstead of being purely based on one entity, this story takes background from **Classic Donald Duck cartoons**, **Ducktales**, and **Darkwing****Duck**._

_Contains Major Spoilers to **Double Triangle Trouble**_

**Written By:**

**Stef with an F**

* * *

_**Disclaimers**_

_Disney owns most of these characters. Dumbella's past as Bella Widgeon is mine, as are the characters of Melanie Widgeon, Cindy Ganderquack, The Ruddys : James, Jeffery, Suellen, and Ashley / Arachnia Ink; Ronnie Mallard, Lisa Mallard, Detective Doberman Pincher, Devin Duck, and whomever else I mention in the future. Time Setting: About eight (8) years after the Darkwing Duck series._

_**WARNING**_

_This story is rated PG-13 and/or TV-14-LSDV, which means it may or may not (chapters may vary, some will be possibly PG rated only or a less severe TV-14) include references or incidents of mild/moderate language, sexual content and/or themes, mild or moderate violence, and possible other adult themes. Not a porno, or even R-rated, but be advised and please no flames._

* * *

**Added Disclaimer**

** _Contains a mention of a character smoking a cigarette. I am a non-smoker myself and am not promoting smoking in anyway. If you are a child or a teen reading this, don't start smoking._** _**If you have already started smoking, personally I think you should quit, but that is not my business. I just don't want people mad at me since I have smoking character in this. It was the same one that smoked in a previous chapter.

* * *

**_

**Chapter 24**_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_

Later that evening after the police escorted the group of villains to their respectful jail cells, and after Binkie and Cindy helped Morgana to a quick job cleaning up the messy from room, the wedding was finally ready to take place at last.

"Dearly beloved," Ludwig began. "We are brought together today, again, to join these two fine ducks, Launchpad McQuack, and Dumbella Duck Widgeon as one."

"Are you okay?" Louie whispered to his brother Dewey, who was stealing glances out the window, when he thought no one was looking.

Dewey blinked, forcing himself out of his self-created trance and smiled at his brother. "As much I can be, Lou. Mom and Launchpad deserve some peace for once."

Louie nodded in agreement.

Huey smiled at his girlfriend, Gosalyn. It was quite a way off but the love he felt in his heart for her was so strong that he could not image not being with her all their lives.

Webby looked away for a moment, feeling lost and confused, she knew that Louie cared for her, even loved her, but still she had great jealousy for the relationship Huey and Gosalyn had. Louie would be away to college next fall and the way he tried to throw their relationship away out of fear still sucked love out of her bones. The feeling made her feel hollow and she wasn't sure she could survive the fall.

Louie reached out to touch Webby's hand.

She stared up at Louie, her eyes hopeful and eager.

"I love you," Louie whispered.

And within that second Webby's face took on a new color of warm and she felt steady again.

Bella smiled at her two sons that had found young love and was hopeful that they would guard their hearts and enjoy what love can bring. She knew she was ready.

"Are you ready?" Ludwig said again.

Bella nodded, "Yes, Uncle Ludwig."

The minister nodded, "Do you two have the rings?"

Launchpad turned to Drake who took the ring off his right ring finger and handed it to Launchpad.

"Thank you Drake for all you did for me," Launchpad said.

"Heh. Feel free to come by and visit anytime," Drake offered, fighting back tears of an end of an era, though, of course he wouldn't dare show that.

Apparent of Drake's inner thoughts, Launchpad replied, "Anytime?"

Drake smirked. "Maybe you should call first."

Launchpad laughed, as did the crowd. But only Launchpad and a few others realized that though, his marriage would truly be an end of an era, Launchpad and Drake would still very often be together under their crime fighting personas.

Donald took Daisy's hand and squeezed it gently. "I love you toots," he whispered. "And I am so I excited about our own new addition Mommy."

Daisy sighed softly as she placed her head on her husband's shoulder.

"Mommy? I love the sound of that Daddy," Daisy replied.

Donald turned a new shade of pink, "Sounds good to me too toots."

"The doctor says around Christmas. Could anyone ask for a better Christmas present?"

Donald shook his head. "Nope."

He wrapped his arm around Daisy's middle (trying to be firm, but still gentle enough as to not accidentally hurt the baby), as the two redirected their attention to Launchpad.

Launchpad gently took Bella's left hand and slipped the ring on the correct finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed.

Still holding onto Launchpad's right hand, Bella received Launchpad's wedding ring from Cindy.

"Third time is the charm," Cindy whispered.

"And forever is forever" Bella whispered back.

She took Launchpad's left hand and caressed his palm before finding Launchpad's ring finger.

"And to you, my dear Launchpad, I thee wed."

Ludwig Von Drake smiled at the couple as he proceeded in his duties.

"Do you take each other in sickness, and in health, in sadness, and in happiness, as long as you both shall live?"

The betrothed couple squeezed each other's hands and glazed in each other's eyes, before they replied, in unison, "We do".

"Then by the power in entrusted to me by the state of Calisota, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Launchpad caressed Bella's cheek before meeting his beak with hers.

"We are finally married," Bella whispered.

"Where would you like to go for our honeymoon, Mrs. McQuack?"

Bella twirled a piece of Launchpad's red hair. "You still owe me that plane ride. You ever fix the Jump Start?"

Launchpad blushed. "Yes. But where should we fly to?"

"Uncle Scrooge is going to tell us borrow his cabin in the Klondike."

"You want to go to mountain country in the summer?"

Bella nodded, "Uh huh."

"Bella Lass, why don't you take the limo for a spin why we set up for the reception, which I hope," Scrooge said, directing the next question to the Darkwing Decoy, who was again activated when the wedding resumed, "Is a lot less eventful."

"Who me?" the decoy exclaimed. "I didn't invite them!"

"Bella?" a familiar voice whispered from the door way.

Bella turned to see Tank Muddlefoot hurryingly stump out a cigarette on the porch, but it was the male duck beside him that really got her attention.

She shook her head at the man, and gestured for him to stay on the porch.

"Can you excuse me for a moment Honey?" she told her new husband before she bolted to the door.

"What's going on?" Drake asked. "Who was that?"

Launchpad shook his head. "I don't know…"

…

Bella closed the door behind her, and looked into the man's eyes.

Noticing that she was not alone, she turned to Tank, and in a calm, steady, yet stern voice, she asked for privacy sending Tank home to reflect on his own mangled thoughts that tortured him since the woman he loved was taken away.

Now, when there was just the two of them, Bella continued her address to the mysterious man. "Kyle, what in the Dog-gone world do you think you are doing coming to my wedding? I almost expected Gregory to show up but not you! If you think I am going to allow you to storm on my wedding parade and bring my children's lives in a Sea of Peril, today of all days, you have something else coming."

"You're children? Or do you mean our children?" the male duck asked staring into his ex-wife's eyes.

It wasn't a cold tone, yet, it was filled with firm determination and true heart, that was in fact, kind of sad.

Bella felt herself tremble for a bit and she grasped a hold of porch.

"Please don't do this to me. It's my wedding. I know I am not much better than you. But you should at least have the decency…"

"Bella…I'm sorry. That is not why I am here…"

"No? Then why? What if anyone else saw you? Kyle, just get on with it."

"I wanted to know if you are happy. If you are really happy. We were young when we got married, and you were my friend first. I'm married. I have other children. You asked why I am really here. By accident. My son Devin was spotted here a few days ago. He ran away. I didn't know where he was. My wife and I were frantic. And then I got a call from a Detective Pincher that he was spotted in Duckburg. It was only then that I saw the news paper article about your wedding."

"I thought Drake learned that lesson already," Bella mumbled.

"Huh?" Kyle asked.

"Nothing. But please Kyle. Not today. My, own boys, might hate me for doing this. But please not today. I have a daughter too, and she also doesn't need this drama."

"Okay, Bella, I get the point. I leave. Just take care of yourself," Kyle Duck said.

Bella nodded.

"Thanks you too."

Kyle tried to smile as he turned to return to his car, which she noticed a young teenaged boy in the passenger seat.

Bella watched as the car drove again.

She clenched her fist in anger trying her best to keep her emotions calm. After counting to ten she was sure she will be okay. Kyle was her past, and Launchpad was her future. Though, she now knew, she was foolish to believe that she seen the last of her sons' father.

Bella returned to the front door to see everyone staring at her.

"Who was that?" Loopy McQuack asked.

"Are you alright?" asked Cindy.

Bella nodded. "Yeah, no one we should worry about. But I think I will take you up on the limo idea Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge nodded. "Have fun Lassie."

Launchpad hooked his elbow with Bella's and whispered in his ear.

"Are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes, it was just something I had to deal with." _Well, someone…_

"Okay, I trust you," Launchpad smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I am so very ready to enter a new live with you. Now and forever my husband."

Bella and Launchpad turned to the crowd and waved.

"See you later, all!" Launchpad said to his guests.

"Have fun LP," the decoy the shouted.

Drake wrapped his arms around Launchpad. "I'm giving away your room you know."

"Hey! We are coming right back! Not leaving for the honeymoon yet and you are already trying to get away from me."

Drake laughed. But also found that he was wiping a tear from his eye.

He knew it would never be the same… _They all did._

* * *

**End of Chapter 24**

* * *

**Epilogue**

_**About a week later…**_

_Dewey, still raw about Ashley's arrest, and recent sentencing, took a seat on the sofa, staring into space. _

_Huey and Gosalyn decided to try to cheer him up since Uncle Donald called and informed told Huey; though under a vow of discretion, of course; that one hormonal monster in the house; the pregnant Daisy, of course; was much more than enough._

_Gosalyn and Huey each took a seat on the sofa, on reverse sides of Dewey._

"_Well, one good thing at least; At least Ashley only got four years. She'll definitely be out by the time we finish college." Huey revealed._

_Gosalyn tried to smile, "If it's any consolation, Dad went through the same thing with Morgana eight years back. Well, almost the same thing. In the month between his first meeting with her and when he finally apprehended her... well, don't even get me started. The only thing that saved her from any real prison time was that Dad was able to get her a full pardon for helping him and Launchpad save the Earth twice in that time."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, the first time was when Dad and Launchpad were on a SHUSH mission in Egypt and they had to contend with the great-grandson of Anubis (who also happened to be one of Morg's constantly spurned old suitors) and his army of powerful renegade mummies. The second time happened to involve a demonically possessed Tuskernini."_

"_So how did Mister Mallard manage to swing the "pardon" deal? I mean, no offense, but back then, half the cops in Duckburg and Saint Canard thought he was a crook."_

"_A fact that he was quite well-aware of, so he took the precaution of gathering carefully detailed undisputable evidence of both times to make sure the account was believed."_

"_Thus, he was able to use that evidence to guarantee Morg got pardoned for all of her past crimes."_

"_Exactly. That was also the exact same time she really started going straight and she and Dad could start seeing each other officially._

_Dewey put in "Yeah and, soon after that, the Justice Ducks first got together and your Dad's reputation started gradually improving. Okay, VERY gradually, since it STILL took about two years for him to really start getting the respect he worked hard to earn, but ..."_

"_Yeah. Even Dad will admit, however grudgingly, to that being one positive side effect of having to work with Gizmoduck so often; the general public started thinking "Hey, anybody who works with Gizmoduck this often has to be one of the good guys."_

"_Yeah, too bad Ashley didn't get a pardon."_

_Gosalyn sighed, "Yeah. She did, however, get a reduced sentence for agreeing to testify against her thought-to-be-dead super-criminal mother, which is why she only got four years; two with good behavior."_

"_Yeah, key words "'with good behavior", Huey added, amused._

_Dewey glared at Huey with his "don't even joke about that" look._

_Huey quickly looked down, "Oops, sorry about that bro."_

_Dewey rolled his eyes and turned his back. "Yeah…you better be."_

…

_Tank Muddlefoot took a hold of the phone on the other side of the visiting glass._

"_You finally decided you would let me see you?" Tank asked. "And what's with the glass, not like you killed anyone?"_

_Ashley looked up to see ex-boyfriend studying her, "Hi Tank. I'm just depressed."_

_Tank looked around. "I would be too if I had to wear that outfit."_

_Ashley managed a fake smile._

"_Okay that is better. You have such a pretty smile."_

_Ashley sighed. "Hey, Tank. I'm sorry to do this. But I am not so up to visitors now."_

_Tank frowned. "But aren't you getting transferred next week?"_

_Ashley nodded, "Yeah…"_

"_I love you Ash."_

_Turning her back on Tank, Ashley rubbed her abdomen._

"_Take care Tank."_

"_I'll write you."_

"_Okay."_

_After Tank left Ashley cried in the corner._

"_Need to take you back now, Miss Ruddy," an indifferent, yet not unkind, guard informed Ashley._

_Ashley nodded, "Yeah…I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this scenery yet."_

_The guard nodded. "Well, you will have plenty time to think about what you have done."_

_Ashley sighed. "Yeah. I suppose I will at that."_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Author Notes: The End of an era, yes, but not the end of the saga. Stay tuned for another joint effort from Nightw2 and me soon. He also helped with the epilogue and beta read the last few chapters. Thanks again. Also, as I have mentioned before, Kyle Duck is the name I ended up using for Huey, Dewey and Louie's father way back in an earlier book of my series. It is not the canon name, which was in fact never officially named, though some sources call him Daniel Duck. Also, the major theory that Daisy and this father are siblings that actually was somewhat officially suggested, I know. So, please no flames on this. I am aware. Also, I know the boys scared him with a firecracker, but he was never specified as being dead. (Which very well might be the case) Again, I am. Thanks again :)  
**


End file.
